Every little thing
by mioneskywalker
Summary: This is the sequel of "A night to regret". Rachel is a Broadway star and Quinn a Hollywood actress, they need to find the perfect balance between their personal lives and their careers while making up for the lost time, if you know what i mean... And yeah of course there will be fababies! and Brittana!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! **

**So, let's get it started! are you guys ready?**

**in case there's someone new this is the sequel of my other fic: A night to regret. It would be interesting to read it first :)**

**Now about this one:**

**In the first chapters they are back to where they were in the last chapter of ANTR (Not the epilogue) it will have the proposal and the wedding but then i'll move foward to the kids yay! as this is a 'family fic' after all :)**

**I don't own glee, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Judy but i do own certain characters... ;)**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry - Broadway star, was sad and lonely. One Christmas Eve, she met a very odd man. The day after that meeting, everything changed. Rachel had a glimpse, a very realistic vision of what could have been. She was married to none other than Quinn Fabray and they had a daughter! Can you imagine; Rachel Berry married to Quinn Fabray?<p>

But then the vision was over, and Rachel was back to reality, where she was married to Finn Hudson. Yes, this was more like her but she was in love with Quinn and wanted her blonde back. Quinn though, well, she had moved on and was no longer in love with Rachel. Wait a minute-yes she was! She declared her love years ago but Rachel dumped her! Gay panic or something like that…

Rachel tried to woo Quinn, talking about their baby daughter and sang a song about not being able to fly without her wings? She even wrote a poem, albeit a very corny one. Sadly though, Quinn went back to L.A anyway. Oh yeah! Quinn Fabray had become a Hollywood star, with a fiancé! Wait, wasn't she gay? Go figure…

But she broke up with Thomas the fiancé, a guy who was so much like Rachel. Apparently she wasn't as over the Broadway star as she thought. But she was very stubborn. Quinn went to a party held by her ex girlfriend and while there, Mercedes and Santana sang her a very suggestive song. After the party, the odd man was back and he showed Quinn a very beautiful dream. Quinn went to Lima and kissed Rachel on New Year 's Eve! Rachel got divorced and they started living together in New York. And that's what you missed… if you didn't read _A Night to Regret_, that is…

* * *

><p><em>Even though my life before was tragic<em>  
><em>Now I know my love for her goes on... - <em>

_Every little thing she does is magic/ The police_

**Chapter 1:**

**A wicked alliance**

**###**

**New York (2016)**

"Rachel! Quit the masturbation session, your Ivy League girl is here!"

"Just grow up S!" Quinn says as she comes inside and drops her bag on the floor near the sofa. The small but comfortable apartment has now become like her second home. She comes to visit any time she can, which is not much because of college obligations.

Rachel and Santana moved out of the Bushwick loft together two years ago. Rachel decided they could afford something closer to NYADA and since Blaine was living in New York too, it was decided that the boys could use some more privacy. So, she ended up with Santana and Kurt with Blaine. Lucky her.

"Why didn't you just come in? Didn't Berry give you a key?" Santana says nonchalantly as she throws herself on the sofa.

"Yeah. I forgot."

"Or you were afraid of catching me banging Berry?"

Quinn face immediately contorts into a grimace. "Watch your mouth!"

"Like that would ever happen," Rachel says to Santana as she appears in the small living room. She turns to Quinn with the biggest smile. "Hey you!"

Rachel doesn't hesitate in hugging her friend gleefully. Their friendship is solid and strong. She can be herself and feels like nothing can break them apart. Truth be told, she has been always herself no matter what the situation, even around Quinn. They have argued so many times because of it. The difference now is that Rachel knows Quinn isn't going anywhere.

But the closer they got, even during high school when they were taking the first steps toward a delicate friendship, she couldn't help but fear that Quinn would get so annoyed that she'd walk away from the friendship. Then they graduated and all the high school drama was over. After a slightly rough freshman year at college, they started making visits more often. The more time she was spending with Quinn, the more she wanted to hang on to the friendship. She needed to be careful because now, she wouldn't lose just a fellow glee club member, but her best friend. Thus, she was always trying not to be so Rachel Berry-ish. Quinn noticed though. And one day out of the blue she brought the subject up.

"Stop trying to please me so much," she had said.

"What?" Rachel was taken aback.

"I'm not stupid. I can feel it Rach." She took a deep breath. "I know it's probably my fault you're acting this way but I lo-like you the way you are." She swallowed as she tensed up. She almost said too much. "I know how I was okay? I know. But that's the past. I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to get rid of me that easy."

"Even if I start rambling about my NYADA classes and my auditions?"

"I actually want to know about all that. I'm serious Rach, and I'll be really sad knowing that you aren't wholeheartedly into this friendship as much as I am."

"Okay…" She said resenting herself. If there's one thing that Rachel Berry hates most in the world, it is seeing Quinn sad. "I am wholeheartedly sorry Quinn. You know that being your friend means a lot to me. But okay. I promise that from now on you'll be presented with Rachel Berry in all her glory."

After that, Rachel never restrained herself and is now more open with Quinn than she ever was with Kurt.

"Why not?" Santana says bringing her back to the present.

She shakes the memories off and turns to the brunette. "Uh… say that I hypothetically am into girls. I can state most assuredly that I would never engage in such activities with you."

Santana rolls her eyes. "I disagree. I managed to get into Ice Queen's panties after all."

Here it comes, the hurricane of emotions. Her hands turn into fists and her eyes darken with fury. "First, never talk about Quinn that way," she says so fiercely that even Santana is taken aback. "She is your friend, not a whore that you picked up for a one night stand."

"Rach, it's okay. San is just kidding," Quinn says uneasy.

"I don't care," she says, her tone serious. "I don't want her, or anyone else, talking about you this way."

The blonde girl licks her lips as she thinks that Rachel couldn't get any sexier than that. She was defending _her _honor? She may be feeling certain things in a certain area of her body. That has to mean something right? Sometimes Rachel gives her all these signals but then nothing. She's back to "Quinn is my best friend in the world and I'm straight act." It is so frustrating to the blonde girl.

"Cool down Berry. Q knows I respect her."

Rachel gulps audibly, her eyes that seconds ago were about to pop out of her head close for a second as she try's to regain her composure. She doesn't know what got into her. One word and bang! It was like a wild animal had taken control of her body. She wants to storm out to her bedroom but it may come off a bit weird and plus, it's not polite at all as Quinn just arrived. She has to pull herself together and quickly.

"Okay. I was just- sorry, you know I'm very protective of my friends."

"_Especially Quinn," _Santana thinks. What just happened? It's enough. She had enough. Quinn has to say something today. Rachel feels something too, she is sure of that.

"Yeah I know," she smirks. "Just like I also know you want me."

"You're not my type."

"Ha okay, like I haven't seen you staring at my perfect body," Santana teases and somehow, manages to lighten the mood.

"So you're telling me that my type is an aesthetically pleasing girl? You think I'm that superficial? Why would I be attracted to you and not Quinn then? She does have a perfect body."

"You noticed uh?"

"Okay I've had enough of this. I need a shower," Quinn says, throwing her hands in the air in surrender.

"Just when it was getting interesting," Santana teases Quinn, sending a meaningful look at her.

"Go ahead Quinn. I'm going to take your bag to my room okay?" The blonde nods.

"And of course you're going to sleep with me," Rachel glares at Santana.

"Wanky!"

Like she would ever choose Santana over Rachel. She loves her friend but she would take sleeping with Rachel in her arms any day, and not just those she spent in New York.

* * *

><p>"Okay okay, but what about me Q? I'm your friend too. Actually, I was your friend first," Santana pouts, drunk. They've just arrived home from a night out. Santana didn't want to sleep alone and was trying to convince Quinn to share her bed, platonically.<p>

"Yeah. But you know, " Quinn says into her ear as she hangs off of her.

"Come on Quinn." Rachel takes her hand and drags her away from Santana.

"Sorry." Quinn smiles happily and follows Rachel into her bedroom. Little did she know that would be the last time she would have Rachel in her arms. She didn't know that come the next day, she was going to open her heart to Rachel and have it be smashed into pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>New York 2023<strong>

It wasn't the last time. But, it took six years to happen again.

She opens her eyes and reveals in the feeling of having Rachel nestled on her chest and sleeping peacefully. While similar to those times in the past, there is an added bonus now that Rachel is very naked. She smiles and finds herself getting aroused. Pushing her dirty thoughts to the back of her mind, she gets up quietly, careful to not wake the sleepy brunette. She kisses her girlfriend's head and leaves with a goal in mind.

* * *

><p><em>meanwhile...<em>

Emily loves her job. True, sometimes it can be crazy and stressful, but despite all the madness, and sometimes even because of it, she can't picture herself doing anything else. It isn't always glamorous; sometimes she gets stuck in places like these. Someday, she'll be a famous sought after costume designer. For now, she is an assistant and if her boss thinks she needs an antique that belongs to an old lady in some God knows where city, who is she to question it? Usually she is not the one that does this kind of purchase as she is ranked second in the costume hierarchy. But, when your boss is the renowned Oscar wining costume designer Katrina Durran and she thinks it's best to trust this mission to her prodigious assistant, you don't really have any room to argue. Which is why she finds herself at a random house in Lima, Ohio. The same Lima that happens to be her ex girlfriend's hometown.

"Well, she is a very detailed person. But I have to say that I am too." Emily smiles to the sympathetic old lady in front of her. They have just finalized the transaction and Emily is eager to get going.

"Are you sure you don't want a cup of tea dear?"

"Yes, I'm sure it'd be a pleasure but I really have little time."

"I couldn't stand this kind of madness. Are you flying back to L.A today?" The older woman's daughter asks, amazed with Emily's agenda.

"Oh no. I'm not. I have uh… friends to visit here. I actually need to go." She stands up. "It was really nice to meet you both and your brooch is in really good hands. Katrina will be very happy."

"It is a pleasure really. Please tell her I'm happy to be helpful," The old woman says happily.

"I will."

She didn't exactly lie. She doesn't have friends here but she does know someone who lives there. And although it's been a long time since she paid a visit, she still knows how to get there. Not long after leaving the woman's house, she finds herself in front of different one. Ringing the bell, she waits and hears someone approach the door. When it opens, she finds herself standing in front of Judy Fabray.

"Emily?"

The brunette woman nods smiling openly. "Yes. Hi Judy. I still can call you Judy right?"

"Well, of course my dear. Please come in."

"Thanks. I don't want to intrude. I was…"

"Don't be silly. Please come in."

They walk toward the living room as Emily is hit with nostalgia of her time with Quinn.

"Please take a seat."

They sit.

"So, can I ask you to what do I owe this visit? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course not, it's the least I can do. After all, I just knocked at your door without any previous warning." She smiles at Judy. "Work. That's why I'm here. But I thought that I could maybe pass by. I know Quinn and I are not together anymore but you're a special person to me."

"I can assure you that it's a mutual sentiment." Judy smiles at the young woman. Months ago she would be questioning her daughter about her reasons on breaking up with the woman right now. Judy always sympathized with Emily. But now? Well, let's just say she is as happier as she knows her own daughter is.

"I just want you to know that I always supported you girls and I would have been satisfied with you as a daughter in law."

If Emily had paid attention to Judy's words instead of focusing on the fact that she still had a special place in the older woman's heart, she would notice that Judy said _satisfied. _Because _happy _is a statement destined to be referred to the one and only Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>The one and only Rachel Berry is very late. Very late for her date.<p>

Finn had always been somewhat of a failure in the romance department. She promised herself she wouldn't compare the two but even though she loved him despite his lack of romanticism sometimes, she can't deny that she loves how Quinn manages to turn every little thing into a romantic gesture. Like today, Rachel woke up in bed alone and though it was awful her frown soon vanished away when she saw the note Quinn left to her:

_Morning beautiful!_

_Dear love of mine, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?_

_If yes, send me a text._

_Love you._

_Your Quinn._

And of course Rachel sent the answer right away.

_**Rachel: Yes!**_

Quinn answered back very quickly too.

_**Quinn: Really?**_

_**Quinn: Today is my lucky day! :)**_

Rachel melted at her girlfriend cuteness. And then she sent another message.

_**Rachel: No way! I was just asked out on a date with Quinn Fabray!**_

_**Rachel: I'm the lucky one!**_

_**Quinn: I love you**_

_**Rachel: Missing you already. Why aren't you here?**_

Not long after her phone is ringing.

"_Not that I don't like it. Because I love that I'm living with you."_

"I love it too baby."

"_But I had this fantasy…"_

"Mm?"

"_I'd knock on your door and you'd answer it looking as beautiful as ever. I'd get a little speechless and nervous but after recovering from the sight in front of me, I would promise your dads that we wouldn't be back late. They would probably think I'm crazy as I wouldn't be able to keep the smile off my face the entire time."_

"That's so sweet Quinn but I think I'd rather have you here with me though," she pouts.

"_Just wanted tonight to be special. I wouldn't change anything that happened with us, believe me. Okay, maybe one or two things but…" _

Rachel giggles.

"_But I guess part of me will always wonder what if would have been like to date you when we were younger."_

"I'm not old if it's what you're saying."

This time, Quinn is the one laughing. _"Anyway it's stupid of me. I have you now and I should be focusing on our future and-"_

"It's not stupid. But yes, let's focus on our future Sunshine because I don't have any intention of letting you go again."

"_You didn't exactly let me go. I ran away."_

"You're so cute. I meant months ago. I know you resented me for choosing him and blamed me for ruining us. "

The phone got silent and Rachel paled, fearing she said the wrong thing. "Quinn? I didn't-"

"_It's okay. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."_

"You don't have to say sorry. That was stupid of me to say."

"_I was just protecting myself. I didn't actually resent you. And you didn't ruin us. We're here."_

"Yes we are." She sighs relieved somehow. What she was thinking? "So… what are you planning?"

"_You'll see."_

"Do I have to dress up?"

"_Not really."_

"Now I'm curious."

* * *

><p>She arrives at their place late in the afternoon. Rachel is almost ready.<p>

"Hi there love of my life," Rachel says after opening the door, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi my Starlight. These are for you." Quinn hands her a small but beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Aw…they're beautiful." Rachel wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kisses her sweetly. "How is Kurt?"

"He's fine." She spent the day with Kurt. This way, she could enjoy the morning with her friend and begin to make up for the six-year hiatus. Even though she didn't plan to shut him out, it was inevitable. Also, she wanted to make this seem like a first date.

"I'll be back in just a second," Rachel says, as she smells the flowers. "Can you put them in water for me?"

"Sure." Quinn nods.

Moment's later, she returns. While not dressed up per say, she still looks pretty good. Jeans may always be a casual choice but there is still an air of "dressy" to ones that cost over five hundred dollars.

"Am I okay?" She asks as she comes back to the living room.

"You're beautiful," Quinn says smiling. She wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and kisses her girlfriend quickly on the lips. "As always."

Quinn, as always, is wearing one of her beloved summer dresses.

"Ready?" The actress pulls away.

"Yes. And curious."

* * *

><p>Quinn takes Rachel to a large building in Brooklyn. The place is part of the Boys and Girls Club. At first, the Broadway star is a little confused, since she doesn't quite know why they are there. As soon as they're inside, they are met by a group of people. Rachel is used to the attention so the enthusiastic greeting they seem to be getting doesn't bother her. In the middle of the group, an old woman emerges and asks Quinn to follow her. She leads them to an office.<p>

"Miss Fabray!" A middle aged, imposing looking, African American woman approaches Quinn, grabs her face, and kisses her cheeks, while smiling openly. "I'm very happy that you're here."

"You can call me Quinn, Miss Swain. And you know Rachel Berry right?"

The woman nods. "But I'm happy to get to know you in person Miss Berry."

"Well, it's my pleasure." Rachel searches for Quinn's eyes, as she still is a little lost.

"As Quinn has probably told you, I'm the director of this chapter. I hope you enjoy today's festivities and come back soon," Miss Swain says gleefully.

She nods as Quinn is holding back her smile beside her.

"Please follow me. And I hope you are prepared for the kids' excitement. It's not every day that we have a Hollywood actress and a Broadway star here."

They follow the woman and Rachel grabs Quinn's wrist right away.

"I'm kind of lost here baby. What's going on?"

"Sorry. I know that I should've told you but I wanted it to be a surprise. This is a special place Rachel. They take care of kids here. Kids who haven't had the luck we've had."

"I know where we are," she nods. She knows the place. But she is not really sure what they are doing there. She thought Quinn was taking her on a date. "It's just that you said you were taking me to a date."

"This is the date. Well, not the entire date. Part of it."

They keep walking through the hallway.

"Okay." Rachel bites her bottom lip as she is thinking about their first _real_ date.

_That was bad Rachel…_

"Is this okay?" Quinn asks unsure.

"Yeah, of course baby." She smiles and focuses on her girlfriend again.

"It's a singing competition and we're going to be the judges. Well, a teacher and us. I thought it would be great to get involved with the center itself rather than just give money away. I did that too but… I'm rambling."

Rachel smiles, thinking how cute her girlfriend is. "That's wonderful Quinn. And cute. You're amazing."

"I'm not. And… That's not all…" She trails off. "You're going to sing," Quinn mumbles.

"Quinn!" Rachel tightens her hold. "I didn't prepare a song," she says in a lower voice as the previous group surrounds them still.

"Like you actually need to."

"Okay, you're right. I don't but-"

"Here we are!" Mrs. Swain guides them to the gym that has been arranged and prepared for the events that night. Needless to say, they are greeted with screams and flashes. The kids wanted to see, get close, and touch them. Rachel is smiling from ear to ear, her big heart beating happily. They take their places as they are introduced as the judges. One by one, the kids perform and Rachel is amazed. There isn't any of the glamour that had surrounded her since debuting on Broadway. There are just groups of talented- very talented if she thinks about it- kids, having a good time. It reminds her of glee club actually.

She turns to Quinn and smiles, thinking that you can leave the glee club, but the glee club will never really leave you. She thinks about all the times they did things like this. If someone had told her back then that she's be sitting here with Quinn, watching other kids have the time of their lives performing, she wouldn't have believed them. She also never really believed Quinn would become one of those housewives she spoke about. Even during the peak of the slushy-ing and name calling phases, she never had the strength to finish the sentence, "I'm going to be a star and Quinn will be a Lima Lo-".

A housewife who does charity from time to time for society's acknowledgment was not her girlfriend and it was never destined to be, no matter what Quinn thought back then. No, she was wrong and Rachel is glad glee club - as Quinn pointed out on the Yale acceptance letter day - helped her to become this person beside her.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn says during a gap between performances.

"Am I that predictable?"

"No. I know you, that's all."

"I was thinking about you."

The actress face lights up with a big smile.

"And glee club. Remember that Christmas-"

"We helped with food?"

"Yes. I was thinking how amazing you are now. And I was thinking about the day you expressed that glee club helped you get on the right track."

"Hm… yes. But uh… It wasn't glee club. I mean, not just it. You had a big part in it too."

"Really?"

"Why are you so surprised? You made me a better person Rach."

"I didn't. You're wonderful. Maybe I just brought out the best in you?"

Quinn nods happily.

After all the kids perform, they announce the winners, congratulating everybody for the amazing performances. Rachel then approaches the stage, ready to sing. Of course, the crowd of kids and adults are very excited. She waves to them and there are more cheers.

"Hey everybody." She says into the microphone. More yelling and cheering arise.

"So, can I sing a little for you guys?"

"Yes!" The crowd shouts in unison.

She giggles. "Okay."

She turns to approach the band, which she finds is made up of teenagers from the center. "Can you guys play the Boyce Avenue version of "Perfect"? I think it may be more appropriate. Are you familiar with that version?"

The guitarist nods, staring at her without blinking. They all seem very star struck by her presence. Okay, so they're not the typical Broadway audience, but she performed at the Oscars last year right?

She nods and they start.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice,_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire,_

_Bad decisions that's alright,_

_Welcome to my silly life._

She smiles as she remembers what brought her to this moment. Not just her but Quinn and all of the glee club. She remembers Santana, Kurt and Blaine. Finn, with his big heart but lack of brains. Puck, the guy whose bad decision brought them Beth. Mercedes, who was there for Quinn and a partner in crime for Kurt. Brittany, who made Santana a better person. Mike, who didn't let his dad define who he would be. Tina and her dedication, their costumes were always great. Costumes, why she doesn't like the term?

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss know it, it's all good_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second-guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me_

"**I'm going to be a real state agent…"**

Quinn voice's echoes on her head.

"**You're a lot more than that…" **

That's all she wanted Quinn t understand.

_You're so mean when you talk,_

_about yourself you are wrong, _

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead_

_So complicated_

_Look how we are making_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tied game_

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_I've chased down all my demons_

_Let's see you do the same_

_Oooh oooooh_

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me_

_You're perfect_

_You're perfect_

The crowed erupted in cheers and applause. Everyone loved it. Including Quinn, who Rachel caught staring back at her with a loving smile. She thanked everyone and descended the stage, moving back to Quinn's side.

"That was amazing. See? I knew you could do it, you're Rachel Berry. You don't have to be prepared." Quinn kisses her cheek fondly. They are not out as a couple yet. Rachel isn't out at all, but Quinn has been since the beginning of her career while dating Emily.

The thing is, Rachel wants to go slow because this is a huge step and because of Finn. After all she's recently divorced. Therefore, they are being cautious and discrete.

"Yeah…"

"So, are you prepared for the other part of the date?"

"There's another part huh?" She arches her brow.

"Not what you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking anything."

"Yeah right."

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the next destination, Rachel had the feeling she has been there before. They are still in Brooklyn so she knows the area pretty well as she lived there. But she also knows Quinn probably has a special reason for them to be here.<p>

"So, as in every good date, I'm taking you to dinner," she gestures to the restaurant.

_Of course!_

This is the same restaurant Rachel took Quinn and Santana to dinner at when they were visiting her years ago because of the whole topless scene thing.

"I was wondering why we're here." She lifts her girlfriend's hand and kisses fondly.

"Well it's a special place."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"You took me to dinner Rach, and you paid. That's what usually happens on a date."

"Wasn't Santana with us?"

"Details," Quinn replies, waving airily.

The Broadway star laughs loosely. They enter into the place and as soon as they settle at their table, she brings back the Santana subject.

"Why did you come with her?"

"Huh?"

"Santana. I was really eager for you to use that metro pass you know? But I eventually let it go. I figured you were busy or making new friends. To tell you the truth, I thought you forgot about your promise to keep in touch."

"Why didn't you come?"

"Was it really an option?"

Quinn doesn't answer right away. She drops her eyes while chewing her bottom lip. "I understand. Just so you know, I would've loved it if you had shown up at my dorm door."

"It's really interesting how quickly one can get used to good things. I spent many of my teenage years without any friends and I handled that fine. But then, I had you all and I was missing it. I was there in New York without my dads, Finn or Kurt. Yes, I wanted to use that metro pass. So much."

"I told everyone you were trying to make me use my pass when I went back to Lima during that first Thanksgiving after leaving McKinley. The old Quinn decided to make an appearance. I even had a fight with San."

"The whole slap thing?"

"Yes. But we were telling the truth. We were there because we cared about you. I didn't bring Santana. She came for you."

"I know. And I did believe that back then. I was just insecure I guess. And jealous of course although I didn't allow myself to think about why I was jealous. It was too dangerous."

"I know the feeling, I've been there too. We are not that much different Rach."

"You took a chance Quinn. You put yourself on the front line. You got vulnerable. I'm a coward who needed six years, a failed marriage, and a lonely Christmas night to finally get the courage to overcome my fears and insecurities."

Quinn knows that it won't help trying to convince Rachel that she is being too harsh on herself. She tries to soothe the conversation.

"Was dream Quinn good?"

Rachel smiles widely. "You mean in my vision? And you mean sexually?"

They never really talked about it until now. She mere mentioned it here and there.

"Yes. And yes."

"Well, yes. Very much."

"Oh really? Better than me?"

"She, I mean, you had me for six years."

Quinn frowns confused.

"We were married Quinn. In this, uh, vision. I went to L.A after that night you confessed your feelings." She draws her lips into her mouth. She wasn't a coward there. "So we were together ever since."

The blonde smiles as she tries to visualize it. She turns back to Rachel. "But you didn't answer me."

"I did. I said she…" She rolls her eyes. "We had been together for six years so it's not a fair comparison."

"So, I was better there?"

"Well… You'll reach that level too."

Quinn opens her mouth with faux indignation.

"Baby in that life we used to do it almost every day, of course you became an expert in pleasuring me."

"Every day? I can do that." She bites her lip. She may have moaned slightly. Sex with Rachel every day? Oh yes.

"We even recorded it. My idea to be fair."

"Do you think we can skip the meal?"

Rachel laughs. "No, I'm really hungry."

As soon as they finished dinner though, Quinn was taking them home.

"I was just kidding you know? You're as good now as you were there," Rachel says as Quinn leans over quickly, leaving a few small kisses on her neck.

"Let's see if it's true."

* * *

><p>She bursts into her bedroom and starts undressing. When she is free of her shirt, she tosses it on the bed.<p>

"Okay, quit the striptease cause I have something to tell you."

The blonde woman gasps and turns to the voice with fire in her eyes. "What are you doing in my bedroom?!" She shouts at the young girl sitting in her desk chair.

"Stop screaming. Damn. Like I said, I have something to tell you."

"Whatever. I don't want to hear it. Get out."

"Kate! I'm serious."

"Mary! I'm serious too. Get out."

"Okay." Mary starts walking toward the door. Kate sucks in a breath.

"Fine! Spit it out!"

"I saw a brunette woman going inside the Fabray house."

Kate bites her lip eagerly. "Why do I care?"

"Okay. Whatever."

The blonde woman rolls her eyes.

"Do you think it was Rachel?"

"I couldn't see." The girl shrugs.

"That's it? You are useless."

"I can find out." The younger sister says humming.

"I can do it myself." Kate puts her shirt on as Mary pouts. "But thanks for the information anyway."

Kate goes toward her neighbor's house and she notices that the car parked in front of the house is not the Berry's. She curses her little sister for not noticing this before. Rachel would use her dad's car. But as she is curious, she decides to do a little investigating. She goes outside and peaks into the unknown car.

"I didn't think I would be robed in this neighborhood though you're definitely not the typical robber if I may say so, " Emily says, curious why the woman was creepily looking into her car.

"Yeah, you're not her. Sorry about the intrusion." Kate shrugs not slightly embarrassed. She turns to walk away.

"O-kay…" Emily opens the door, as she really has no time for talking and making acquaintance. "Uh- hey," she calls out, something piquing her curiosity. "I'm not…her?"

"Rachel, Rachel Berry. It happens that my sister saw a brunette entering the Fabray house and she thought it could be Rachel since you know. They are… uh-" she grimaces, childlike.

"Dating?" Emily completes.

"Yeah… that."

The costume designer smirks as she looks curiously at the other woman. "Don't tell me you have a crush on Rachel?"

"What?! No! I know she is with Quinn."

Emily laughs amused. Yes, Quinn can be very scary sometimes. She kind of understands the other woman's reservation.

"I didn't ask that." She lowers her voice teasingly. "And don't worry. I'm not going to tell her."

"Very funny, now if you excuse me," She huffs. "I don't know what Mary was thinking, mistaking Rachel with…" she mumbles.

"Bye. Good talking to you."

"Wait. You know them?"

"Do you have a crush on her?"

"Ugh! Fine! Yes, since I was sixteen!"

"Oh wow! You have to get over her," she teases. "Or…" She gets close to the blonde woman. "Maybe not…"

"What do you mean?"

"Hi." She stretches her hand to Kate. "I'm Emily. Quinn's ex girlfriend."

"Hi. I'm Kate."

They shake hands.

"I think we should maybe… talk?"

"Yes. We should." Kate smirks. "Have you ever been to Breadsticks?"

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what they are up to...<strong>

**So, I'm the crazy that has 3 fics going on right now, so it's up to you! i can only tell if you guys are into this if you review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry guys. it's so frustating for me because i had 4 chapters done but i lost my beta. But everything is fine now, and i'll try to update more often.**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**You'll always get your way (part 1)**

"Greece?"

"Yep!" She nods animatedly. "Are you in?"

"Let me see… to take a couple of days off and go to Greece with you? Or to stay and probably be pissed about the gossip and rumors about us living together…"

Quinn has decided where she wanted to take Rachel. She's wanted to take a break and relax for quite some time but she never managed to do it. She has an extra reason to do it now. Although she would have enjoyed Thomas companion or even going with her friends, going on a trip with Rachel is a wonderful thing alone; now that they are finally together it will be like heaven on earth.

"That hard to decide?"

"Next time ask me when I'm not in a post mind blowing orgasm haze." The Broadway star says as she is still trying to recover from their passionate lovemaking.

They are lying in the guest bedroom because Quinn refuses to do anything sexual in Rachel's bedroom. They might have had a little argument over it days ago as Rachel let escape, completely unintentionally, that the bed wasn't the only place she and Finn had sex, which made Quinn get a little irritated. It's quite childish, she knows that, but she just can't control her jealousy, someday maybe. However, now she just needs her girlfriend's reassurance and Rachel has every intention of spending her whole life reassuring Quinn that she is Quinn's and only hers. So, they are currently waiting for their new bed as Quinn is still searching for their future home.

"It was that good?" Quinn is lying on her side, leaning on her elbow and with a smile on her face because, yeah she knows she was good. She had Rachel screaming her name over and over again just minutes ago.

"Yes." Rachel smiles and runs her fingers through Quinn's hair as she looks into her girlfriend's hazel eyes.

"I love you." The blonde sighs in bliss, and then she leans in to capture the most delicious lips she's ever tasted.

"How much?" Rachel asks, as she sensually bites Quinn's bottom lip.

"A loooot." She says playfully making Rachel giggle. "You are the love of my life."

Rachel smile vanishes and her eyes search for Quinn's again. Eyes that are now glistening with emotion, as Quinn is taking her time to appreciate the fact, that she has Rachel in her arms, like she craved years before. Like she thought she would never ever have.

_Yesterday is history_

_And tomorrow's a mystery…_

The blonde thinks contentedly.

"You are the love of my life too, Quinn. It's been always you. Sorry if I was-"

"Shhh." Quinn presses their lips together with passion, silencing the past. Because all that matters is now. And she is very happy with her present, more than happy. "Yesterday is history baby."

Rachel nods, her smile spreading across her face. Quinn is right; it is a beautiful story; their path till here.

"_Aren't you somethin' to admire… Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror… And I can't help but notice… You reflect in this heart of mine."_ She sings tenderly, her eyes locked with Quinn's and her fingers stroking blonde hair.

"Baby I love you." She kisses the brunette again. "And you kind of gave me an idea. I mean, only if you agree of course." She strokes Rachel's long brown hair.

"Now I am curious, what is it?"

"Are you ready to revive the old times? I mean, our girls time old times?"

Rachel narrows her eyes suspiciously. She has a vague idea about what Quinn is plotting.

"I think I'm not, but okay, tell me anyway."

"Well… remember when…"

* * *

><p>"I remember! That trip was fucking awesome!"<p>

"It was nice."

"Just nice? Baby we got back together there…"

Brittany pouts as Santana immediately changes her mind.

"Yes it was fucking awesome." She says with a genuine smile on her face.

"Oh… How cute Santana." Rachel teases her friend.

Brittany and Santana are visiting them in New York; the four of them are having dinner at the coffee table in the living room. They are having Japanese, that is, the Unholy Trinity are eating Japanese, Rachel is still a vegetarian (she is no longer a vegan since college.), and so she is eating a salad.

"Shut it Berry. And by the way Q, how dare you to think about going to fucking Greece without Britts and me?"

Quinn just told them her plan moments ago.

"Haha, how funny you are. Consider yourself lucky that I'm inviting you, okay? It was supposed to be just me and Rachel, but-"

"But you wanted to add a little bit of awesomeness to this trip. Or you would end up playing bingo with grandma Berry here." Santana says teasingly.

When she asked Rachel, the Broadway star inquired as to why she wanted them to go too. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea, but she was looking forward to time alone with Quinn.

The blonde said that she missed the four of them together and that they would have time to be alone, besides they should keep it for their honeymoon. Rachel agreed right away. She just can't wait to marry Quinn.

"That joke is so ten years ago, Santana." Rachel says as she rolls her eyes.

"Is it a joke? I thought you and Kurt really used to play bingo." Brittany gets a little confused.

"I never played bingo with Kurt. I can assure you B. San-"

"Ha! But you've played it."

"Santana just thinks she is being clever and funny." She finishes ignoring the singer.

"The funny part is all you." They look at each other meaningfully, both smirking slightly. "But I'm clever yes, thank you very much."

"Clever uh? Like that time you thought you were into guys?" Rachel holds her chin up in challenge.

"No, like that time I thought you were into girls, a blonde girl specifically."

Santana crosses her arms, accepting the challenge.

"Oh, Okay, touché…" The Broadway star tilts her head to the side. "I was kind of obvious." She grimaces playfully, which somehow makes Quinn remember the time she told Rachel her tickets for 'Cats' were fake.

"Yes you were." Santana smirks.

"Okay, getting back to the point…" Quinn steps in before they start arguing again. "So, are you guys coming with us?"

"Yes we're definitely coming." Brittany answers excitedly.

"Yeah okay, but I'm not paying or anything. And I hope you're not planning to take us to a museum or something equally as boring." Santana says as she gets back to her food.

"Yeah whatever, no big deal, we're just going to Greece…" The blonde actress says, annoyed with her best friend. "It is not like it's the origin of the occidental culture or anything."

"This girl becomes a famous and successful actress; bangs the hottest chicks on earth-" Rachel huffs irritated but Santana ignores her completely. "And she is in every 'sexiest women alive' list. But she is still a total dork."

"Okay, let's make things clear again." Rachel places her fork down on the table and then puts her hands together. "What did I say before about mentioning Quinn having sex with anyone other than me?" She says seriously, but then her face lights up with her big smile. "And it's not dork, its adorkable; she is adorkable."

"I am?" Quinn smiles openly.

"Yes." Rachel presses their lips together and when she is about to pull away, Quinn cups her neck and deepens the kiss.

"Oh come on!"

"You know I think that's totally awesome. It used to happen just in my dreams and now it's really happening."

"Britt!" Santana shouts.

Rachel giggles into Quinn's mouth, as they are still kissing. And it seems like the blonde doesn't have any intention of stopping any time soon.

"I didn't mean in my naughty dreams, baby." She explains casually. "I meant that it is cool, I mean, fucking finally right?" She gestures to the couple.

Santana sighs as her thoughts betray her; she is Santana Lopez she is not supposed to be all 'touchy feely' because of romance and whatever. She cannot help but feel relieved and happy for her friend as she remembers when this used to be Quinn's biggest dream. They had their bad moments, Brittany and her, but she never had to experience what Quinn had; the feeling of being so close to having something but seeing it slipping away. Even when Brittany wasn't hers, Santana always knew that deep down they loved each other, that Brittany loved her. With Quinn and Rachel things were far more complicated.

She gets back from her musings and grimaces slightly.

"Oh crap. I'm going soft. I'm happy to see Gayberry and Fabgay making out."

"Yeah." Quinn teases her best friend then she kisses Rachel's cheek. "Or you're just a perv."

"I'd be feeling more like me, but no, I'm genuinely happy for you bitch." She says as indifferently as she can in this moment.

"Thank you." She smiles at Santana, happiness all over her face. "You were the best of friends to me."

Rachel nods with her big smile.

"I was?"

"Still are. But you know what I meant."

"Yes I do." She nods slightly. "I was thinking about it." She rolls her eyes. "How you're finally getting what you wanted years ago."

"Yeah…" Quinn smiles peaceful.

Even though that there were moments when she didn't believe she would have Rachel as nothing else but a friend, she couldn't bring herself to dislike this prospect. She always thought she would wait for Rachel forever, and that's why she resents the six years they spent trying to forget each other's existence so much. Of course, somehow it didn't mean she wasn't still waiting for Rachel but with years of friendship, she got used to being just a friend. What changed then? Why did they become so distant?

Rachel told her a few weeks ago that she would've found it hard to maintain her life with Quinn around. But even though she was purposely avoiding the blonde, Quinn can't blame her. It's not because she has Rachel now, and she really appreciates that Rachel wants to do everything possible to make up for those six years. It's simple; she can't blame the Broadway star because in the end it really doesn't matter. Of course they lost so much, it would have been better if they have managed to stay friends, but she likes to think that even then, they were still friends as she never stopped caring about Rachel. And something tells her that they are indefinitely. It was just a matter of time for them to come back into each other's lives, even as friends.

Sure, she prefers Rachel as her lover. Now the friend zone times are behind her.

_Now it's just history…_

"I remember very well…" She sighs dreamy.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, summer of 2015.<strong>

"What's wrong? Why are you in your pyjamas?"

Quinn says as she tries her best to avert her eyes from Rachel's toned legs. _God, they're even better now._ She thinks before she shakes her head, trying to focus on her friend again.

"Is something wrong?" The blonde asks concerned.

Rachel shrugs and walks toward the living room.

"Hey what's up?" Santana walks inside their apartment. "What the hell Rachel!"

"You're not ready? Why are you still in your pyjamas? You're normally the first to be ready." She crosses her arms upset.

"I know, I'm just… I'm not going…" She sits on the couch, looking embarrassed.

"What!" Santana shouts. "This shit was your idea and you're telling-"

"Hold on S. It was my idea actually." The blonde says patiently, even though she doesn't really like it when people treat Rachel badly; even though she knows Santana considers the shorter girl her friend but has a bad way of showing it. She then turns to Rachel. "What's wrong Rachel?"

"Finn-"

"What now…" Santana snorts upset.

"It's summer break; you guys know how I am busy with rehearsals and school…" she sighs stressed. "He wants to spend more time with me, I'm always in New York and…"

"It's okay Rachel… we can…" Quinn says sadly.

"Quinn?" Santana cuts her off. "Just wait outside, go to the car. Brittany is there; I need to talk to Rachel alone."

"But…"

"Now."

Quinn narrows her eyes suspiciously but she walks toward the door.

"Finn wants time with you?" Santana starts talking as soon as the blonde is outside. "I get it. But this" She points to where Quinn has just disappeared "we planned this before, Rachel. Actually, Quinn has been planning it for months. I swear to God that if you don't get your ass off of this couch and get ready to go in ten minutes I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Santana I can't. Listen…"

"No! You listen! She was waiting for this trip for months, you won't do that to her. I know you're not that stupid or selfish!"

Rachel has never seen Santana this angry before – and that's saying something - and somehow that helped, as she finally gets back to her senses. Was she planning on dumping Quinn? How messed up is this? Quinn is her best friend, sure Finn is her boyfriend but they have been planning this trip for a while now, for months actually, it's something they are planning since the bucket list. She won't let Quinn down. Of course she is going, and Finn will have to understand that.

Half hour later and she is ready.

"Hey."

She approaches an apprehensive Quinn.

"Hey…" Quinn smiles still concerned. "Are you okay? Santana didn't force you to do anything right?"

Santana rolls her eyes and starts opening the car door to put Rachel's things inside; Brittany helps her.

"No." She smiles. "Don't worry… Anyway, sorry about that…" She shrugs shyly.

"It's just that... he emotionally blackmailed me saying that I've not been very caring lately and you know how I am, I didn't want to let him down but I was an idiot 'cause I was letting you down and I'd rather die before doing something like that to you."

"Always the drama queen."

They smile at each other.

"But are you sure? It would suck, but I'd understand if you'd rather go to Lima."

She drops her eyes.

"Hey." Rachel gets closer and cups the blonde's face. "I want to go. I'm sure he will understand."

"I don't blame him you know, he wants to be with you and that's totally understandable. I would be disappointed if I lost the chance of spending time with you."

Quinn swallows as her throat gets suddenly dry. What did she just say?

"Thank you." Rachel frowns thoughtful. "I guess that's the best complement someone has ever given to me; you know what people used to think of me."

"Yes, I know… I was one of them…" She smirks and Rachel taps her shoulders, feigning outrage.

"Can you guys get in the car?" Santana says with faux annoyance.

"Where's Kurt?" Quinn asks.

"He is sick." Rachel answers with a grimace on her face.

"That's awful." Quinn says sweetly.

"Yeah… whatever let's go."

"S!"

"Blaine is staying of course, but they want us to take lots of pictures! Oh! Hold on Kurt is calling me!"

Rachel answers the phone as Quinn glares at Santana.

"What? Are you going to cancel this trip?" She smirks. "Especially now that you managed to make Rachel choose you over Finn?"

The blonde arches her brow. "No. I mean… we're here already…" She whispers.

Sometimes she regrets that she told her friend about her feelings for Rachel, although she really had no choice as it was Santana who brought up the subject. She just confirmed it and poured her heart out; it was actually good having someone to talk about it, even if said person is Santana Lopez. And it didn't take too long for Kurt to know as well, the same for Brittany. In her vindication Santana said that she doesn't hide stuff from Brittany and that Kurt already knew as she wasn't very subtle.

"Great, cause it would ruin my plan of seducing San..." Brittany says casually as she approaches the two girls.

"What?!"

"Oh nothing…" Brittany smiles innocently. "I'm so happy for this trip. I miss you guys."

"Oh… that's so sweet Brittany." Quinn says smiling.

"Okay. Bye Kurt." Rachel hangs up the phone.

"So… it was not just for me?" Santana pouts. "And here I thought I was important…"

"Of course you're important, silly; you're the most important person in my life." She holds Santana and hugs her tenderly, and the brunette girl is sure she will melt.

"Good." She states trying to look indifferent.

"I'm not important…" Rachel pouts childlike.

"You are important. Can't you tell?" Quinn gets closes and embraces Rachel tenderly. "We're allowing you to go with us, aren't we?" She smirks.

"Oh really? How lucky I am…"

"You actually are." Santana teases.

"I feel like I'm in high school again. Actually, I dreamed about this once… I went on a trip with you guys. Then everyone started thinking I was cool. But then I woke up… and yeah, reality was a little bit different." She smiles and kisses Quinn's cheek playfully.

"Okay, can we go now?" Santana says impatiently, but she and Brittany look at each other as they both are amused with the scene.

Soon enough they are on the road and arguing about what should be playing on the radio. Well, Santana and Rachel are arguing. Quinn is driving and Brittany is sleeping.

"We're not listening to Streisand!"

"Who said I was going to put Barbra?"

"You better not and by the way who said you're choosing? I think I'm the most qualified person in this vehicle to be in charge of the music arrangements."

Quinn laughs loosely.

"You know, for someone who proclaims disliking Rachel's verbosity so much you're sounding pretty much like her S…"

"Fuck you." Santana says looking in the rear-view mirror. "Better now? And I'm choosing."

"It's Quinn's car. She should choose." Rachel states calmly.

"Yeah… about that why we're letting her drive? Oh yeah right, Rachel is right here beside her, it's not like she'll have to answer any texts."

"Santana!" Brittany reprimands her with a severe look; she wasn't that into sleeping now.

"I'm kidding… They know I'm kidding… right?"

"Yeah I do." Quinn rolls her eyes, noticing Rachel's scowl out of the corner of her eye. "Rach?" She looks at the brunette that is now gazing out the window.

"Jesus Berry! It was a joke." Santana says with her voice giving away her guilt.

"Rachel, it's okay." Quinn tries to hold Rachel's hand but she pulls away.

After a moment of silence she finally whispers.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry it was your text I was answering?" The blonde says angrily, as she stares blankly at the road for a few moments. She really hates it when Rachel blames herself for the accident. She then turns to Rachel and sees that the brunette is looking at her hand. Rachel then takes Quinn hand and holds it tenderly.

"No." She shakes her head. "Sorry I pulled away. It won't happen again."

Quinn's whole face lights up with her beautiful smile.

"You just made a promise Rachel Berry."

"I know…"

"Okay, it's getting awkward here." Santana says teasingly.

"San…" Brittany places a hand on Santana's thigh, squeezing it slightly.

"Look Rachel I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay Santana; you just have to rethink your idea of a joke…"

"I'll think about it." She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Now Quinn, what should we listen to?"

"Anything you want, Rach…"

Quinn says joyfully, as Santana mumbles in the backseat.

_A Few hours later._

"Please San… please…"

"Britt no way."

The blonde pouts as she gets closer to Santana.

"Yeah, please San." Rachel teases from the front seat as Quinn smiles happily.

"For me?"

"Okay." Santana huffs. "I'll do it."

"Yay! So Rach you sing the verses and Quinn and I will sing the chorus. And San, you do the rap part."

"Okay." Rachel nods. "Hit it!" She smiles and notices she is the one in charge of the radio. Then she hits play so the music Brittany wanted starts playing.

The song starts and Brittany and Quinn burst into the chorus as Brittany had planned.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
>Where are the plans we made for two<em>

And then Rachel begins her part.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
>The people we used to be<br>It's even harder to picture  
>That you're not here next to me<br>You said it's too late to make it  
>But is it too late to try?<br>And in our time that you wasted  
>All of our bridges burned down<em>

_I've wasted my nights  
>You turned out the lights<br>Now I'm paralyzed  
>Still stuck in that time when we called it love<br>But even the sun sets in paradise_

And they go on with the music.

…

_If happy ever after did exist  
>I would still be holding you like this<br>All those fairy tales are full of shit  
>One more fucking love song I'll be sick<em>

As soon as Santana starts the rap part, Brittany's smile spreads across her face. And Santana can't help her own smile. Every time Brittany smiles at her she feels like she's won a prize.

Was she always this whipped? Though looking at Brittany's prideful eyes she really doesn't care.

They all sing together until the end of the song.

"Yay! We're awesome!" Brittany beams and pulls herself into Santana arms.

"Of course we are." Rachel says full of pride. "We're national champions!"

"Totally." Brittany nods, her head on Santana's chest.

"This is actually a good song." Santana says as her senses are invaded with Brittany's scent. How will she be able to resist kissing her right there?

"It is how I feel." Brittany says quietly.

"Hmm?"

"If happy ever after did exist… I would still be holding you like this." She smiles.

"Uh, B…"

Quinn and Rachel look at each other, as they are both willing to see their best friends together again.

"But I don't think fairy tales are full of shit."

Santana giggles at that.

"I agree." Rachel says smiling. "I like fairy tales as well."

"No. They are full of shit."

"San!"

"Baby they are."

Brittany starts giggling happily.

"What?"

"You called me baby."

"Uh… well…" She stutters a little. "Anyway…" She says regaining her purpose. "They are. There's always a princess waiting for her prince and that's it."

Brittany pulls away thoughtful.

"But what if the princess falls in love with another princess; a very badass princess." She locks her eyes onto Santana's.

"I don't think there's such story."

"Are you sure?" Brittany smirks.

"No there isn't." Rachel says although her focus is somewhere out of the window. "This is not society's idea of a happy ending."

"I don't care about society." Brittany shakes her head.

"Do you?" Quinn asks Rachel sweetly.

"No. I mean… I'm a very open minded person."

"You're okay with gay people Rachel, we get it." Santana steps in as she is also curious. "Kurt and Blaine, your dads… But what about you?"

"What about me?" She fidgets on her seat.

"Say one day you find yourself in love with a girl. Would you be okay with that?"

Hazel eyes might be on the road but her attention is fully on Rachel now.

"Well of course." She says unhesitant.

And that will be proved to be a big lie. Okay? Yes, she is okay with the fact that she loves a girl. Ready to face the consequences? That is an entirely different thing.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a one chapter tha got really big and i cut it in two. I'll post the second part really soon. And just to let you know I will not be going back in the past in every chapter only two more and then just the future, is just that these "flashbacks" are important, and one more thing, after the wedding i will speed things to the fababies.<strong>

**The song:**

**Payphone (Maroon 5)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here as i promised :)**

**Brittany and Quinn song:**

_Brittany_**  
><strong>

Quinn

_**Brittany and Quinn**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**You'll always get your way (part 2)**

When Santana came up with her ideal destination for their trip together, it didn't surprise Quinn; in fact she really liked the idea. Provincetown in Massachusetts is best known for its beaches, harbor, artists, tourist industry, and…

Its status as the vacation destination of gays and lesbians.

"I think Quinn needs to be saved."

Rachel says staring blankly at Quinn, who is currently at the bar getting their drinks and being courted by a slightly older girl or so Rachel thinks. They are at a bar, a gay bar of course, and that's what happens.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look." Rachel says, eyes never leaving Quinn.

"She is gonna get some. Why she should be saved?"

Santana looks at the girl, a very attractive brunette. This girl somehow reminds Santana of Dani except for her hair because she is a brunette and a little bit taller too.

"She is- what… What are YOU talking about Santana? You know Quinn is not..."

She stands up.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want her to get uncomfortable as she is clearly being polite." The last statement is said between gritted teeth as if Rachel is really hoping Quinn is being polite and not flirting back though Rachel knows that smile pretty well.

"Rachel!" Santana calls her out but Rachel ignores her friend.

Quinn was distracted with the woman beside her so she didn't notice Rachel approaching her. This way when Rachel gets close and wraps an arm around her waist she gets startled, that is, until she realizes who is holding her and her heart speeds up a little.

"Hey baby. Why you're taking so long?" Rachel says as she gets even closer to press her lips onto Quinn's cheek. Anyone with eyes would see that the kiss wasn't chaste at all. "We're waiting for you."

"Uh… yes… I'm… this is Giulia, Giulia this is Rachel-"

"Hi, I'm Quinn's girlfriend." Rachel cuts her off and stretches her hand to the other girl.

"Oh really?" The girl smiles as she gets a little disappointed. "She didn't mention you…"

"Uh… I had no… time?" Quinn looks at Rachel who is looking back at her with a smile on her face.

"We have to go." She takes Quinn's arm. "Nice to meet you, Giulia."

"Yeah me too. See you around." Quinn says shyly.

"See ya."

Rachel glares at the girl as she is trying to say without words for her to back off.

She keeps her hold on Quinn until they reach the table Santana and Brittany are sitting at.

"So Q… get lost?" Santana teases her as she gestures to the girl sitting at the bar.

"She's really hot." Brittany states casually.

"No…" Quinn hands them their beers. "I mean yes she is hot…" Wait, what she is saying? Oh well, she has been through this before; she likes girls, so she will obviously find them attractive. "I mean… uh… I wasn't lost… I was…" Then she remembers what just happened. "What was that all about Rachel?"

"What?" Rachel tugs her hair behind her ear as she is a little embarrassed now.

"You said you were my girlfriend."

"Oh that?" She drops her eyes. "I was… well…" She drinks a large portion of her beer. "Ugh! She was flirting with you!"

"I know…"

"But…" Rachel sighs, frustrated. "I was trying to save you… I thought you were being polite and you didn't want to be rude-"

"You were saving me?" Quinn cuts her off; her smile couldn't get any bigger. She is no fool; she knew Rachel wasn't serious about the girlfriend thing, but knowing that Rachel is there for her is amazing. "Though I really didn't need to be saved, I really appreciate it." She squeezes Rachel's hand.

"Okay. Sorry about that. And… you know, about the girlfriend thing." She sits and looks down at the table, fidgeting with the bottle in her hand. "As if you would ever want to be my girlfriend." She mumbles more to herself but the others hear it anyway.

Santana glances at Quinn as the blonde bites her bottom lip eagerly.

"It's okay Rachel." Quinn sighs frustrated with herself and takes a seat. A little irritated, Santana rolls her eyes and drinks her beer.

"Guys let's make a toast!" Brittany shouts excitedly - once again avoiding the awkwardness - and Rachel smile spreads across her face as she nods happily.

"What should we toast for?" Rachel asks curious.

"Well, I'm here with my favorite girls and I'm very happy, I don't know. I think I want to toast to my amazing life."

After a good amount of alcohol they finally call it a night and headed to their rooms. And for the first time ever, Santana and Brittany shared a bed and they actually just slept in it. After all Brittany does have a plan, it isn't just about sex anymore. She wants to woo her lady.

* * *

><p>They're hung over in the morning but they weren't even slightly sorry. In fact, as soon as the night came they went out again. This time though they decided they were going to a karaoke bar (and it was actually Brittany's idea), totally gay of course.<p>

"Are you sure about this Britt?"

"Of course I am Quinn. Just follow my lead." Brittany says animatedly.

Quinn nods and looks back at the other girls. Santana and Rachel are watching them from afar, wide smiles on their faces; the kind of smile that people have when they're in love. There's just one problem though, Rachel is not in love, right? She is just very happy she is with her friends. That must be it.

From where she is, Rachel looks at her adorable and 'prettiest girl she's ever met' friend and melts a little bit more at Quinn's smile.

She is so cute when she blushes, Rachel thinks.

"Hey guys! My name is Brittany S. Pierce and I'm going to sing a song with one of my best friends." She smiles and points to Quinn making the girl flush a little more. "So… I'd like to dedicate this song to the love of my life. I love you Santana."

Rachel giggles happily as she looks at her embarrassed but happy friend beside her. They hear some cheers and Brittany nods to the DJ and he starts the music, then the dancer starts dancing as she starts singing.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire  
>Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror<br>And I can't help but notice  
>You reflect in this heart of mine<br>If you ever feel alone and  
>The glare makes me hard to find<br>Just know that I'm always  
>Parallel on the other side<em>

She dances as amazing as ever, like it is the easiest thing in the world. Smooth movements and a smile on her face.

_Cause with your hand in my hand  
>And a pocket full of soul<br>I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
>Just put your hand on the glass<br>I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
>You just gotta be strong<em>

She gets closer to Quinn and they sing together.

_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
>I'm lookin' right at the other half of me<br>The vacancy that sat in my heart  
>Is a space that now you hold<br>Show me how to fight for now  
>And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy<br>Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
>You were right here all along<strong>_

Quinn and Rachel smile at each other and the blonde nibbles her lip shyly.

_**It's like you're my mirror  
>My mirror staring back at me<br>I couldn't get any bigger  
>With anyone else beside me<br>And now it's clear as this promise  
>That we're making<br>Two reflections into one  
>Cause it's like you're my mirror<br>My mirror staring back at me  
>Staring back at me<strong>_

Santana follows the dancer's every move with her eyes. Brittany could seduce Santana without doing anything really. It's been always this way. And now that the blonde dancer is trying her best to blatantly seduce her, she is not sure she can resist.

Not that she wants to anyway.

_Aren't you somethin', an original  
>Cause it doesn't seem really as simple<br>And I can't help but stare, cause  
>I see truth somewhere in your eyes<br>I can't ever change without you  
>You reflect me, I love that about you<br>And if I could, I  
>Would look at us all the time<em>

_Cause with your hand in my hand  
>And a pocket full of soul<br>I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
>Just put your hand on the glass<br>I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
>You just gotta be strong<em>

She goes on with her dance moves as people cheer at them. By now Quinn is a little more comfortable on the mini-stage.

_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
>I'm lookin' right at the other half of me<br>The vacancy that sat in my heart  
>Is a space that now you hold<br>Show me how to fight for now  
>And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy<br>Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
>You were right here all along<br>It's like you're my mirror  
>My mirror staring back at me<br>I couldn't get any bigger  
>With anyone else beside me<br>And now it's clear as this promise  
>That we're making<br>Two reflections into one  
>Cause it's like you're my mirror<br>My mirror staring back at me  
>Staring back at me<strong>_

Brittany fixes her fedora hat on her head charmingly. She gets off the stage and slowly goes toward Santana, never stopping the dancing. When she is close enough, she puts her hat on the brunette's head and takes her hand. Santana smiles as the blonde keeps dancing.

Quinn figures she has to keep singing and so she does.

_Yesterday is history  
>And tomorrow's a mystery<br>I can see you lookin' back at me  
>Keep your eyes on me<br>Keep your eyes on me_

Then Brittany joins her again, though she is still close to Santana. Rachel watches them with excitement; it's about time they get back together again, she thinks, and then she glances at Quinn and winks at the blonde, who smiles from ear to ear.

_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
>I'm lookin' right at the other half of me<br>The vacancy that sat in my heart  
>Is a space that now you hold<br>Show me how to fight for now  
>And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy<br>Comin' back into you once I figured it out**_

Everybody claps in sync with the beat.

_**You were right here all along  
>It's like you're my mirror<br>My mirror staring back at me  
>I couldn't get any bigger<br>With anyone else beside me  
>And now it's clear as this promise<br>That we're making  
>Two reflections into one<br>Cause it's like you're my mirror  
>My mirror staring back at me<br>Staring back at me**_

The blonde dancer gets back to the stage and close to Quinn again. She points to her side as she wants Quinn to join her dance. They move to one side to the other, Quinn is smiling happily.

_Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh <em>

_Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh <em>

_Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>Uuh uuh uuh uuh_

She stares at Santana again, her eyes full of passion. It doesn't matter if they aren't teenagers anymore, she feels as much attracted towards the brunette in front of her as she was when they were together. Nothing can compare, Santana is her future she is sure about that, now more than ever. And she'll get her girl back. Tonight.

_You are, you are the love of my life  
>You are, you are the love of my life<em>

She does a heart in the air and points to Santana as she gets close again. She holds Santana waist and pulls her close.

Forehead to forehead.

Quinn keeps singing. She looks at her friends tenderly and then her eyes find those brown eyes that she is completely enamored with. She is not sure she can hide her feelings anymore. She is sure Rachel will figure everything out now.

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
><span>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<span>  
><span>Uuh uuh uuh uuh<span>

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
><span>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<span>  
><span>Uuh uuh uuh uuh<span>

My only inspiration for this precious song  
><span>And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on<span>  
><span>So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone<span>  
><span>And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home<span>  
><span>Just to let you know, you are<span>

Brittany joins her again.

_You are, you are the love of my life  
>You are, you are the love of my life<br>You are, you are the love of my life  
>You are, you are the love of my life<em>

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<br>Uuh uuh uuh uuh_

Rachel smiles shyly at Quinn and the blonde can swear she's seeing something in there. Maybe love? Maybe hope…

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
><span>My reflection, in everything I do<span>  
><span>You're my reflection and all I see is you<span>  
><span>My reflection, in everything I do<span>

Ooh ooh ooh  
><span>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<span>  
><span>Uuh uuh uuh uuh<span>

_You are, you are the love of my life  
>You are, you are the love of my life<em>

Brittany then kisses the love of her life. And though that's nothing new about her kissing Santana, there's something about it now that makes her believe that they are going to be more than just high school girlfriends now.

"I don't want us to be apart again." The blonde girl says sweetly.

All Santana manages to do is to nod.

* * *

><p>She thinks this moment is one of those moments that she won't be able to forget.<p>

The whole day has been just amazing so far. They are on the beach as they wanted to go stargazing. Quinn looks at the horizon, where the sun is about to set and sighs content as she starts walking away from her friends again. Sure it could be even better. Rachel could be more than just her friend.

"I know she is not your girlfriend."

She hears a voice close to her.

On her way to her car to pick up her guitar because Brittany insisted that they couldn't spend the night on the beach without singing songs and playing the guitar, Quinn bumps into the girl she met at the bar on their first day of the trip.

"What?" Quinn asks confused.

"The tiny brunette." Giulia gestures to where Rachel is trying to light a fire with Brittany's help. Priceless. Santana seems to be enjoying the scene as she is taking pictures with her phone between fits of laughter.

"Oh… Yeah… no she is not." She smiles as she looks at Rachel.

"Let me guess. You're in love with her though. Am I right?"

"Uh… I, she is my friend… it's complicated…"

"Don't worry. You're not the first girl to fall in love with her straight friend."

Quinn sighs audibly. Is this really a one sided thing?

"I suppose I'm not. Wait, how do you know she is straight?"

"You're new at this right?"

"You mean, the being gay thing?"

Giulia laughs amused.

"The being gay part I'm pretty sure is not 'new' for you. But you just conceded to this 'new you' recently, right?"

"Yeah. Kind of…"

"Kind of?"

"I mean I slept with my best friend two years ago… but I… I don't know, admitting that it wasn't just a one-time thing as I decided it was back then, it would have been difficult, not to mention complicated."

"You slept with…" The young woman gets confused.

"Not Rachel." She shakes her head. "I would never… anyway… yeah not her. The other brunette over there." She points to Santana.

"I can see why." She teases.

"Uh… yeah…" Quinn frowns as something occurs to her. "I-I really don't know why I am telling you this. I'm usually very reserved."

"I've noticed. You really intrigued me the other day."

"Really?" She arches her brow seductively.

"You know I can tell you're the seductive type."

Quinn laughs as Giulia caresses her hair.

"I'm not sure about that." She drops her eyes, cheeks getting red.

"Come on. You're beautiful, you know that, but you just have something… I'm not sure… not yet. I'd really like to get to know you better."

_A lot more than that…_

Quinn zones out for a moment. The blonde girl gets lost in thoughts of bathrooms and prom queens.

"Yeah." She gets back from her reverie. "I-That would be great… we-"

"Quinn!"

As soon as she hears Rachel calling her over, she turns around.

"I made it!" Rachel shouts happily but she frowns immediately when she realizes with whom Quinn is talking to.

"Come on Quinn!" Brittany shouts too. "Where's the guitar?"

"Coming!" She turns to Giulia again. "I have to…"

"Okay." She smiles.

Giulia accompanies Quinn to the car.

"Do you play?" She asks when she notices the guitar.

"A little. We all can play a little. Rachel goes to NYADA. She will be the biggest star on Broadway someday; she's already half way there, actually. She just got a part in the musical 'Funny Girl'. She will play Fanny Brice." She sighs. "Yeah, I talk about her a lot. I know." The other girl giggles. "Anyway, Brittany is a dancer and Santana…" She smiles. "Is Santana. We were in high school together. And in glee club as well."

"That's interesting."

"We-"

In her short's pocket, her phone starts buzzing.

_**From Rachel:**__ you're snubbing my fire :(_

She laughs out loud.

"I have to see someone's fire or else I'm in trouble."

Giulia looks at where Rachel and the others are now sitting around the fire.

"Okay."

"You could come too."

"Oh no thanks, I think someone wouldn't be pleased." She smirks.

"She is not like that. She is just being protective."

"I know. I can't blame her. But anyway I can't, my friends are waiting for me." She leans in and kisses Quinn's cheek. "Nice talking to you Quinn."

"You too." Quinn smiles and Giulia walks away.

"And just so you know." She turns around. "I think you have a chance." She points playfully towards Rachel and the others.

That makes Quinn arch her eyebrows up in her forehead. "Thanks."

"But I still want to get to know you better, pretty girl."

She smiles and nods. The blonde girl watches as the other girl leaves and then she starts walking toward her friends.

"Finally!" Santana says as soon as she gets close.

"What did she want?" Rachel inquires right away.

"To know me better?" She says unsure.

"Wanky." Santana teases her.

"And you?" Rachel asks, she seems upset.

"What?"

"Will you let her? I mean do you want her to get to know you better?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because… she is a nice girl…"

"Yeah right."

Maybe it is the way Santana is looking at her, encouraging her, or maybe it is the way Brittany and Santana are cuddling near the fire and the sight makes her want that too. The fact is that she finds herself asking the million dollar question.

"Why do you care so much, Rachel?"

"I-I…" She stutters "it doesn't matter! Do you know that she- I…? I-"

_Oh my man I love him so…_

The guy has perfect timing, Santana thinks. Although the 'perfect' part, is not really accurate from Quinn's point of view.

"I have to…"

Rachel answers her phone and walks away from them. As she is talking to Finn, Quinn sits down near her friends. She looks at the stars and thinks about what Giulia said. She was wrong; she won't ever have a chance.

After a long time talking, Rachel finally gets back and sits beside Quinn.

"Are you mad at me?" She asks.

"Why would I be?" Quinn answers honestly.

"I don't know." She starts playing with the sand.

"I'm not." She sighs. "Really."

"You two are stupid, right?" Santana says irritated.

"San." Brittany kisses her girlfriend's neck. Yes, they're girlfriends again. And they have made good use of their shared bed.

"Whatever…"

She says frustrated, though it's really hard to be in a bad mood when she is in her girlfriend's arms. In fact, soon enough they are making out.

"Here we go again." Quinn says mockingly, poking Rachel playfully.

"Yeah. Well… they're Santana and Brittany right?"

"What are you bitches whispering about?" Santana says pulling away from Brittany's mouth.

"Quinn, play for us!" Brittany says excitedly, hugging her girlfriend tighter.

"Why me?" She complains.

"Please?" Rachel does her puppy eyes. The ones Quinn is unable to resist.

"That's not fair." She huffs.

"I love your voice." Rachel states sweetly.

"Okay."

_Whipped_. Santana mouths the words making the blonde roll her eyes.

"I have a song…"

She has indeed. She hopes after this song things don't get too awkward.

_So I look in your direction,  
>But you pay me no attention, do you?<br>I know you don't listen to me,  
>'Cause you say you see straight through me,<br>Don't you?_

_But on and on,  
>From the moment I wake,<br>To the moment I sleep,  
>I'll be there by your side,<br>Just you try and stop me,  
>I'll be waiting in line,<br>Just to see if you care_

Rachel lies down and starts stargazing.

_**Stargazing with the love of my life…**_

She remembers Quinn's bucket list. God, why does she want so much to be the one? She shouldn't be thinking that. She has a boyfriend, her handsome future husband; the one who will walk by her side on the red carpet, which she undoubtedly will be on in the future.

_Oh, did you want me to change?  
>Well I'd change for good,<br>And I want you to know that you'll always get your way  
>And I wanted to say<em>

_Don't you shiver  
>Don't you shiver<br>I sing it loud and clear  
>And I'll always be waiting for you<em>

One look and Rachel's resolve is wrecked into a sea of uncertainties. Quinn always had this power over her. The power of turning everything into a mix of feelings and fears. Fear of losing. Feelings she shouldn't have for her friend.

_So you know how much I need you,  
>But you never even see me do you?<br>And is this my final chance of getting you?_

_But on and on,  
>From the moment I wake,<br>To the moment I sleep,  
>I'll be there by your side,<br>Just you try and stop me,  
>I'll be waiting in line,<br>Just to see if you care, if you care._

She closes her eyes, Quinn's voice invading her senses. The blonde looks at Rachel lying down with closed eyes, as beautiful as ever and smiles. How could she ever have said that Rachel was anything other than beautiful? She looks away, rolling her eyes as she catches her friends. Sure enough, somewhere in the middle of the song Santana and Brittany started making out.

_Oh, did you want me to change?  
>Well I'd change for good,<br>And I want you to know that you'll always get your way  
>And I wanted to say...<em>

_Don't you shiver  
>Don't you shiver,<br>I sing it loud and clear  
>I'll always be waiting for you.<br>Yeah I'll always be waiting for you  
>Yeah I'll always be waiting for you<br>Yeah I'll always be waiting for you  
>For you, I will always be waiting<em>

Is it true? Is she going to get over Rachel someday? Or will she wait for her forever?

_And it's you I see,  
>But you don't see me<br>And it's you, I hear,  
>So loud and so clear<br>I sing it loud and clear  
>And I'll always be waiting for you<em>

_So I look in your direction,  
>But you pay me no attention,<br>And you know how much I need you  
>But you never even see me<em>

Rachel never sees Quinn; that couldn't be more inaccurate. But she would never expect that the girl of her dreams was actually in love with her.

She sits up.

"See? Amazing."

"Better than you?" Quinn smirks.

"I wouldn't go that far."

They smile at each other.

"Quinn."

"Hmm?"

"You can risk another thing from you bucket list now."

"Uh… yeah…"

"You know… the campfire…"

"Yes of course." She sighs.

_And stargazing with the love of my life…_

The blonde thinks.

"So, let me show you my favorite star…"

"I'm not looking right at her?"

"Very funny Quinn Fabray."

"Thank you." She giggles as Rachel scowls. "Okay Miss Rachel Berry, show me your favorite star as I know stars are your thing."

"They are…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time…<strong>_

"I'd like to remind you that you guys were annoying. I mean, did you really need to have sex in every place we went?"

"You were just jealous okay." Santana raises and holds her hand up.

"Of course not."

"You wouldn't complain if you were the one having sex. Anyway, Quinn was just too much of a coward to do anything."

"Hey!" Quinn complains.

"Or she was just too busy with that bitch." Rachel states with a scowl.

"Who?" Brittany asks as she is trying to remember the people they met.

"You were really jealous?" Quinn turns to her girlfriend.

"Well duh…"

Rachel raises her hands dramatically.

"Oh the girl you hooked up with!" Brittany says louder than she indented. "You met her again in L.A. I mean… what's her name?"

"You-you…" Rachel stutters angrily. "You what?!"

"Baby you can't really get mad at me-"

"Oh really?"

Rachel stands up and walks towards her bedroom. The three of them look at each other, confusion all over their faces as they hear Rachel slamming the door.

"What?" Is all Santana manages to say as her mouth drops open in astonishment.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Brittany offers her help.

"No, I can do this."

If there's one thing for sure, it is that she knows Rachel. And she knows exactly what this is all about.

"Really, Rachel needs to grow up. She is such a spoiled little bitch" Santana states. "Actually… you both are."

"But you love us anyway…" She stands up and walks towards Rachel's bedroom.

"Whatever."

Yes, she has a spoiled girlfriend who is often a diva. But Rachel will always get her way.

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, i need you guys' feedback how will i know i'm doing it right :(<strong>

**One more flashback and we're done with things from the past.**

**Next: sexy times**

**Mirrors (Justin Timberlake) **

**Shiver (Coldplay)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay just one little flashback here in the beggining and that's all. **

**I don't own Glee.**

**Warning: Sexy times**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**A Naughty Bet**

**###**

**Los Angeles 2016**

Today is one of those days when _her_ absence or the distance between them is almost unbearable, like she literally can feel the pain, the sting in her heart. Why is it so hard? Why can't she just let go and move on?

She takes a deep breath. The best thing she can do now is focus on the simple things, for example on how she loves the feeling of her feet on the sand, the sound of the waves, the beautiful sight of the sunset and its shades of red and pink mixed with the blue of the sky. _"Do you want to know why I call you sunshine? It's because you remind me of the sun actually…" "Really? You know the sun is our biggest star right?" "I'm aware, after all stars are my thing…"_

"Why do you do this to me?" She whispers sadly running her fingers on the sand and noticing that she is once again thinking about Rachel.

The sun keeps its path, going toward the pacific waters presenting the swimmers, the surfers, and the beach crowd in general its beautiful sight.

Quinn looks forward, coming out of the water with his surfboard, Puck has a mischievous smile on his face; she knows he is up to something.

"You said you were going to surf." She teases him as soon as he gets near her. "I'm waiting… you know, for the part that you actually surf, I just saw you making a fool of yourself."

"I'm going to ignore that because I know you're joking and also because I'm going to do this."

With that he drops his surfboard on the sand and takes her by surprise lifting her in his arms.

"Puck!"

"Come on! That's the Pacific right over there, you can't just ignore it." He walks toward the water.

"Puck I'm serious! Stop!" She struggles, trying to free herself but he keeps walking, carrying her bridal style. "I swear to God if you-"

He ignores her completely and throws her in the water smiling freely as he hears the splash noise of her body crashing against the water.

"I'm going to kill you!" She says as soon as she comes to the surface again, wet hair all over her face.

"You can try…" He winks at her as he steps out of her reach.

"Get back here!" She shouts at him, but she is smiling.

"Oh come on. You're in California, get loose baby mama!"

As she gets tired of chasing the silly boy (is he the father of her child?) she stops her chasing, but when he gets distracted she throws water at his face, and laughing loosely she runs toward their stuff. Yeah, she might be a little silly too.

"See? It's better than being all depressed." He says as he gets close to her.

"I wasn't depressed." She retorts and Puck glares at her. "I'm serious… I was just enjoying the view."

"Yeah right…" he rolls his eyes. "Speaking of the view, I'm enjoying it too." He smirks as he rakes her body with his eyes.

"Hey!" She taps his shoulder.

"What?" He asks cynically. "So any chances? You, me…" He arches his eyebrow suggestively. "You know I'm Jewish too. Truth, I'm a little taller for your liking… And I don't have lady parts."

"Could you just stop talking?" She shakes her head. "God…"

"Okay," He smiles. "But seriously now. Rachel doesn't want that?" He gestures to her body. "So what? You're Quinn Fabray. You can have anyone you want baby mama, you're the only girl I would consider tying up with. And I'm not saying that because of Beth."

"Thanks, I guess." She nudges him playfully. "Not just for your incredible words," She says sarcastically. "But also for today."

"You're welcome." He shrugs cockily.

She takes her shorts and starts putting them on.

"Do you know that chick?" He looks over her shoulder.

"What chick?" She frowns, her shorts half way up.

"The one eating you with her eyes."

"What? Where?" She turns around, zipping the slide fastener. "I don't know." She keeps looking at the woman. "She looks familiar, but I don't know…"

"Well why don't you go over there and find out?"

"What? Me? No! Puck…"

"Look I'm not gonna say forget about Rachel, move on or any of that crap I'm just asking you to live your life, we're not in high school anymore baby mama. You don't have to play the perfect daughter part for your dad, who by the way I want as far as possible from my daughter."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Anyway, you need a ride." He points to the woman. "And she is just over there."

"Why do I need a ride? You're here."

"Not anymore." He takes his surfboard and runs away.

"Puck!" She starts gathering her things.

"Quinn?" The woman calls out as Quinn passes by her.

"Yeah?" Quinn answers unsure. "Do I-" She recognizes the woman and a smile spreads across her face, but it fades away as she can't remember her name. "Wow, I can't believe we met again. What are you doing here, are you living here or you just passing by…" She rambles trying to gain some time, why can't her brain be helpful when she needs it?

"I live here." The woman answers amused.

"That's great…" She smiles at the beautiful brunette, maybe Puck is right.

_Giulia! _

"Giulia… That's great… uh listen… are you busy or something?"

"No. I'm pretty much available. What about you?" She says looking toward where Puck had left.

"Him?" Quinn points her thumb over her shoulder not even bothering to turn around. "He is nobody really, an old friend and the father of my daughter that I had in high school." She smiles.

Puck was right, they are not in high school anymore, she doesn't need to hide anything to maintain appearances; not that she is planning to tell about Beth to everyone.

"A daughter? You didn't mention a daughter when we were-"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not really, you've just become more interesting."

"I doubt that, anyway… uh…"

"Oh yeah right, you were asking me out."

"I wasn't asking you out." Quinn retorts, though she has a smile on her face.

"Okay, then I am asking you out. I mean, if that is okay."

"Yeah of course." She blushes a little. "It's kind of new for me, but… yes."

Giulia smiles openly, attentively observing the other woman.

"What about Rachel?"

"Rachel is fine. She is in New York with the love of her life." She says bitterly.

"Okay, got it, no talking about Rachel."

The brunette woman caresses Quinn's cheek, tugging the blonde's hair behind her ear.

"It's going to be okay Quinn. In no time you'll forget about her, you'll see."

"Yeah…" She says unsure.

The problem is: does she want to?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time…<strong>_

And soon she was engaged in a mission. She wanted to forget about Rachel at all costs. Not that she was a womanizer or something, but yeah, there were a lot of girls, at least until she finally met that special someone.

Well, she thought for a moment Emily was it for her. But eventually she figured she was wrong, but she settled anyway.

After all Emily was a really great girlfriend...

"So you're actually not single?"

"We are on a break, have you never watched _Friends_?"

Kate stares at the brunette in front of her. Emily is pretty, anyone could tell you that. She has this intellectual vibe going on that Kate thinks annoying and aside from the attitude and the fact that she thinks the woman is very conceited for her liking, she thinks she is pretty.

Emily has her shoulder length hair wrapped in a ponytail and of course as a costume designer everything about her clothing is very stylish and fashionable, from the jacket, her shirt and her jean shorts to the boots. Kate can tell the woman has good taste as she knows a little bit about fashion herself, although she is content with her T-shirt and jeans combination.

"No." She answers in a monotone.

"No? How old are you?" Emily says playfully.

"Twenty two. You?"

"Thirty."

"What about _Friends_?" Kate asks curious.

"No big deal. It was a good parallel with my situation with Jess… We didn't break up… we're just on a break. I needed some time from us. I need to figure some things out, you know?"

"Kind of." She shakes her head. "Actually, no. I don't really do relationships."

"What do you do then?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She smirks suggestively.

"No."

"Anyway, why do you need my help?"

Emily looks around analyzing the place, Breadsticks in all its glory, full of teenagers. In her opinion the place it's very overrated, but Quinn used to talk about it in a very fond way. She remembers that one time the blonde mentioned a guy named Sam; it was something related to this place, but she doesn't remember what it was.

"Who said I need your help? I just stated that it would be very convenient if we joined forces as we have a mutual interest."

"And what is it?"

"Break them up."

Kate arches her brow, thinking how these California people are so melodramatic.

"That's a little too much don't you think? I mean sure, the things I would do to get a little taste of that delightful-"

"Okay I get it." Emily cuts her off.

"But mess with their relationship? And you have a girlfriend…"

"This isn't just about us getting back together. I don't trust Rachel; I really believe she will end up hurting Quinn again."

"Whatever, and what do I get out of it?"

"This is actually perfect for you; you said you don't do relationships so I'm assuming you're just interested in her physically."

"I never said that." Kate crosses her arms.

"Oh… so you…" Emily smirks mischievously. "It's more than a crush…"

"I don't know… I just think that purposely try and break them up is a little too much. Anyway… why do I care? It's not like we're going to succeed…"

"You underestimate my powers, young padawan."

"O-kay. Can you be any more of a dork?" Kate frowns.

"Back to the point." Emily says petulantly. "Are you in or not?"

"Alright." She rolls her eyes. "But if it gets too dramatic I'm out."

"Okay." Emily nods not slightly disappointed. She really only needs Kate for one thing, she obviously doesn't believe that the blonde woman harbors real feelings for Rachel; she knows her type, besides she really doesn't care about Rachel's feelings. Her main goal is to show Quinn that the Broadway star is just using her ex girlfriend, after all why would she contact Quinn only now that she is recently divorced? "I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Do you know Rachel's ex husband?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh… fuck! Mmmm… Ohhh God Rach!"<em>

"Told ya…"

Brittany smiles very pleased that she had just won a bet as she stretches her hand towards her girlfriend.

"They have some nerve to do it while I'm here!"

Santana grabs her purse, takes her wallet and then hands two fifty dollar bills to her girlfriend.

"Baby, we're not in any position to complain; besides you know how hot make up sex is."

"I can't argue with that." She says casually while she shrugs and gets back to her food as if Quinn wasn't moaning loudly and shamelessly in Rachel's bedroom.

Not that the blonde is indiscreet, rather she always stands for discretion. But it isn't her fault that Rachel is just her kryptonite. Near the brunette she loses her resolve. And in fact, it is just because of this weakness that she is now lying on Rachel's bed - the one she said she would never lie on, let alone have sex on it- with her dress pulled up her torso and with Rachel between her legs doing delightful things with her mouth.

"Rachel… Fucking good..." She says panting.

"Oh it is. Baby you're just so delicious." Rachel says with her sexy voice.

Quinn moans loudly because of Rachel's voice and also because the brunette started rubbing her middle finger in a circular motion on the blonde's clit teasing it out from its hood.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah."

"I hate the thought of her doing this to you."

With that Rachel puts one of Quinn's legs on her shoulder, wrapping her arm around it and pulling her girlfriend forward as she leans her head and starts sucking Quinn's protruding bud.

"Oh God yes…"

Rachel looks up smirking.

"I know I have your heart and I love that, but your body is so mine."

"Mmm yeah. I'm all yours."

With one hand Rachel grabs Quinn's hip to hold her girlfriend in place as the other hand slides under the dress, nails running up the blonde's toned abs, her hand going up to Quinn's small and perfect breast. She cups one over the bra and squeezes it, never stopping her mouth ministrations, she keeps sucking and licking and sucking until she forces her tongue into Quinn's wet core. She then starts tongue fucking her girlfriend, thrusting it into the blonde's slick depths, tickling her silken pulsating walls, sending shivers up and down Quinn's spine as the blonde feels that familiar tingle in her lower abdomen.

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck Rach…"

She really can't form any coherent thoughts right now, all she knows is that possessive Rachel is so hot and make up sex is just really great. She feels that she is going to combust, explode, she is going…

"I'm going to come, baby…"

Rachel pulls away and stares at those beautiful hazel eyes that now are the darkest shade of green. She licks her lips looking hungrily at Quinn's delicious lips.

"Don't stop baby please." Quinn whines as she licks her lips as well.

"I won't."

She gets on her knees and starts running her hands on Quinn's waist pulling the dress further up as she does so. She holds the blonde's neck and pulls her girlfriend into a passionate kiss.

"Rachel… please…" Quinn pleads and the brunette starts sucking her neck. "Oh fuck!" She screams. Rachel just bit her as she thrust two fingers inside the blonde at the same time. Rachel then slips her fingers in and out tenderly while teasing Quinn's clit.

But she soon pulls away again, frustrating her girlfriend.

"Say I'm better than her."

"Rach…" Quinn bucks her hips forward seeking for some kind of friction.

"Say it!"

Before she can't think, her dominant instincts kick in and she shifts their position, getting on top of the brunette. Rachel has no time to utter a word because Quinn presses their lips together in a demanding kiss, but when the blonde presses her thighs on Rachel's centre the brunette pulls away. Quinn should know by now, she is very stubborn. And well, she is trying to prove a point here. Maybe she is overreacting, but hey! Remember that she is Rachel Berry and she wants everything too much? She is going to be the best fuck Quinn ever had.

After she stormed out of the living room, Quinn followed her. And yes, Rachel was having a jealous fit. She knows it was something silly as Quinn didn't even date the woman; they only had casual dates. Besides it was all her fault, it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been a coward and let Quinn go.

_**Moments ago…**_

"What's wrong baby?"

Quinn asks, closing the door behind her. Rachel is sitting on her bed; she went to her bedroom instead of the guest room, Quinn might think the room brings unwanted memories of Finn, but for the brunette it is still her bedroom.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just stupid."

"You can't get mad at me."

"You think I'm mad at you?" Rachel chuckles. "I would never get mad at you."

She stands up and gets closer to her girlfriend.

"I love you." She wraps her arms around the small of the blonde's back and rests her forehead on Quinn's. "Why was I so stupid Quinn?"

"Rachel…"

"So stupid… I shouldn't be jealous, I know, but I can't help it. Part of me wanted you to wait for me forever. I know that's completely selfish and nonsensical."

She sighs.

That's the frustrating part about getting back to her old life. In the other life, the life inside the glimpse, Quinn wasn't anyone's but hers. There were Puck and Santana, of course, but that was ages ago and they were teenagers and well, Beth, Rachel can never regret Beth.

Here in this life though Rachel has all this girls to compete with. And Emily of course, you can't date someone for two years if you don't have feelings for them.

"Was she good?"

"What?" Quinn pulls away confused. "Who?"

"Did you like it? You know, with _her_?"

_Her…_ No she is not talking about that Giulia girl; she is talking about Emily. Quinn couldn't be more confused, because really, why would she care about anyone else when she finally has Rachel in her arms?

"Who?"

"Your ex-girlfriend." Rachel starts planting wet kisses on her girlfriend's neck.

"Baby, forget about her… it's over-"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Rachel cuts her off and leans forward to suck Quinn's pulse point. "I moaned your name once. When Finn and I were making love." She pauses. "Fucking." She bites her girlfriend. "We were fucking. There was no love in it."

Quinn grunts upset and tries to pull away, but Rachel holds her firmly by the waist and pulls them closer. "I was so relieved that your names are so similar… I think he thought I said Finn. But I know I said Quinn."

"Fuck…" Quinn moans as Rachel bites her earlobe and pulls them even closer.

"Have you done this? Have you ever thought about me while you were about to come."

"Oh God yeah. All the time, even with Em… that's why she broke up with me."

Okay, she has a huge ego, but this new and amazing information? Priceless! Take that Emily!

She slides her hands under Quinn's dress and grabs the waistband of the blonde's panties pulling them down unceremoniously.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asks surprised.

"What it looks like? I want you."

"Rach, B and S are just there in the living room?"

"So?" She presses their lips together and Quinn knows she is a goner.

She takes the blonde to the bed and pushes her onto the mattress. Rachel gets between Quinn's legs and leans down to taste her girlfriend's sweetness.

"_Oh… fuck! Mmmm… Ohhh God Rach!"_

And now here she is about to fuck her girlfriend senseless.

Taking advantage of her position she unzips the dress fastener to then slide it up leaving Quinn only in her bra. Ravenously kissing her girlfriend, she unclasps Quinn's bra taking it off her arms and tossing it across the room. Without wasting time, she cups one breast running her palms over Quinn's soft, but firm breasts, strumming the blonde's nipples gently.

Rachel places her right foot on Quinn's ankle and then wraps the left leg on the blonde's thigh never stopping the kissing. She managed to do it with Finn once, Quinn would be much easier. As she is sure she has her girlfriend tied to her hold, she lifts her hips up and pushes her off of her, quickly changing their positions and putting the blonde onto her back, spreading her legs.

And then she stares.

"You're just… beautiful…" She leans down and kisses her girlfriend with passion. "So beautiful."

She goes down and sucks Quinn's pink nipple hard and long, pressing her tongue against it, and then teasing it by running her tongue around the areolas, she repeats her motions on the other one. Groaning, Quinn searches for Rachel's mouth, moaning her name, but Rachel dodges the kiss, teasing her girlfriend with her caresses, her hands moving down Quinn's toned stomach to her mound, where she starts tracing the blonde's wet centre with her fingers.

"Baby…" Quinn whimpers.

"You're mine."

She slides two fingers inside her girlfriend.

"Yesss."

"Yes what?"

"Baby, there's no one to compare to you, I love you." She manages to say between moans. "You're the only one that I've ever… oh fuck…" She moans louder as Rachel curls her fingers inside her, stimulating the sweet spot inside. "You're the only one that I've ever wanted."

Rachel presses their lips together with urge, thrusting her fingers harder into Quinn.

"Say it…" She whispers into Quinn's ear.

"Rach look at me," The brunette obliges and Quinn cups her girlfriend's neck locking their eyes onto each other. "Don't you understand? You're Rachel Berry, you're my Rachel. You're always going to be the best everything in my life."

Rachel keeps still for a moment, staring at her girlfriend's beautiful and expressive eyes.

"Oh God I love you so much." Rachel says, leaning to kiss Quinn's lips and speeding up her thrusts. "You're fucking perfect baby."

"Mmmm, Oh God, oh, oh." She moans as she bucks her hips. "You have so many clothes on baby. I want to feel you."

Rachel pulls away and quickly takes her shirt off, the brunette gets on her knees and places herself between Quinn's legs, tossing the bra away, spreading her girlfriend's legs widely, she resumes her manoeuvres, pulling her fingers in and out, hard and deep.

She watches Quinn's marvellous body as it seemed to tighten and flex. Quinn feels the warmth in her abdomen spreading to her toes and fingers, her orgasm beginning to take over her body.

Rachel leans down and props herself on her elbow and Quinn wastes no time pressing their lips together and running her hands over Rachel's back.

"Oh yeah, oh yes…"

"You're so fucking sexy." Rachel sucks Quinn's neck.

To this point neither care about being quiet as Rachel keeps fucking her girlfriend, taking her to a blissful orgasm.

"Oh Raaachel!"

She screams as her nails are scratching her girlfriend's back, her walls spasm on Rachel's fingers while the brunette gives her a few more strokes to ride the end of her ecstasy.

She keeps lying in a state of bliss as she is pretty sure her legs are jelly right now.

Rachel presses their lips together one more time in a kiss that seems to go on endless.

"Okay," She pulls away before she gets too aroused to control herself. "We better go. S is going to kill us."

"Where are you going?" Quinn whines. "But Rachel, I want you too."

"You'll have time for that." Rachel kisses her quickly and gets out of the bed.

"Fine." Quinn huffs as Rachel giggles from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Quinn gets back to the living room, after she took a quick shower, Rachel and Santana are arguing as usual.<p>

"I'm just saying that if you're going to be upset every time we mention a girl Quinn slept with, you're going to be constantly upset."

"Or you could just not mention it! At all!" She says angrily.

"Santana is just teasing you, love." Quinn throws herself on the couch by Rachel's side and wraps her arms around her girlfriend pulling her closer and kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Yeah… we're never going to live in L.A for sure." Rachel mumbles. "But she gave me an idea. I'm gonna need the list."

"The list?" Quinn asks confused.

"Yeah, what list?" Brittany asks as she is also confused.

"The list of the girls Quinn slept with, baby." Santana explains and then she turns to Rachel again. "Are you sure Rachel? It's going to be a long list." She teases.

"Okay, to end this subject once and for all." Quinn says annoyed. "First of all, it's not that big Santana." She turns to her girlfriend. "You know me. And no, I'm not going to make any list. What's the point?"

"The point is that I would know. I don't want to be paranoid. Like every time you introduce me to a friend I'm going to be thinking, has this one slept with Quinn?"

"You could just ask me. And why does it matter?"

"You're right, it doesn't matter I'm just being…"

"A diva." Santana adds teasingly.

"I'm not a diva."

"A little bit."

"Not you too Brittany." Rachel whines.

"But it's okay Rach. We love you anyway." Brittany says smiling happily and Rachel can't do anything else but smile back at the girl.

"Okay, but just for the record. I wasn't being a diva. I'm just a little possessive over my girlfriend."

"Hm. Say that again." Quinn smiles dreamy.

"What?"

"The G word."

"My girlfriend?"

Quinn nods as she slowly leans to capture Rachel's lips.

"Are you trying to subtly invite me and B to your nasty times? Because really, I wouldn't have been opposed to it years ago, but I'm too old for that now."

Not even bothering to stop kissing Rachel, Quinn shows her middle finger to her best friend playfully.

"Bitch." Santana mumbles as she rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later and they are about to embark on their trip.<p>

"Quinn something is wrong, they should be here already."

"Rachel last time I checked they were leaving the hotel. Santana told me."

"Yeah, but that was ages ago. I think we should go to the airport already."

"Baby, it was your idea." She says sweetly.

In case they are spotted, Rachel thought it was better for them to be all together as it really was a group trip rather than just a romantic one. Besides New York is half way there compared to California, so that's why Brittany and Santana are in the city again.

"I know. I'm regretting it though."

"I'm going to call her one more time."

She takes her phone and calls Santana.

"S? Where are you?" Quinn asks annoyed.

"_I'm coming!"_

In her defence, she tried her best to keep her voice controlled but her heavy breathing made it impossible for Quinn not to realize what she is doing, that and Brittany's moans in the background.

"AH!" She shouts and tosses her phone away rather comically and Rachel watches intrigued as it lands on the couch. "Fucking bitches! How do they still manage to do that to me?!" She shouts irritated.

"What?"

"Never mind." She exhales soundly. "They're coming. I mean… ugh!"

Rachel laughs.

"You mean I'm worrying about them and they are-"

"Yeah."

A few moments later...

"Where were you guys?"

Rachel asks as soon as she opens the door for her friends.

"Does it matter? We're here now." Santana says impatient as she bursts in and heads to the bathroom.

"I don't know… we're just going to miss our flight." Rachel retorts sarcastically.

"Hey there, cockblocker." Brittany throws herself on Quinn's lap.

"It's not funny." She pouts.

"Oh come on. It's your tradition. You have to do it at least one time a year." She says smiling.

"Oh God Quinn, why did we agree to go on a trip with them?"

Rachel complains half joking.

"We're not that bad." Brittany pouts.

"Yes you are. Baby I don't think it was a wise decision, remember that trip? We caught them three times. Three times!" Rachel shouts amused.

"Hold on a second." Santana says as she gets back to the living room. "It wasn't three times and it was not our fault, have you seen us? We're fucking hot! May I say we're the hottest lesbian couple ever? And we have a reputation to take care of. I'm sorry if we're not into playing bingo or whatever you two do."

"Haha. You're so funny S." Quinn says sarcastically.

"Paraphrasing me: You guys love me, I keep it real and I'm hilarious."

"Baby, stop teasing them. And don't worry guys; we'll try to control ourselves." Brittany glares at her girlfriend. "Can we go now?" She says eagerly as she stands up.

"Whatever. Okay, I guess I can be more like Berry here."

"Good." Rachel nods satisfied but them she realizes what Santana implied and frowns. "Hey! What do you mean like me?"

"I'm just saying that the reason why you were so upset about our sex life back then is because you weren't getting any. But that's not true now is it?" She says suggestively. "Fabray, are you not doing your job properly?"

"That sounds like a challenge, Lopez." Quinn arches her eyebrow in challenge. "Rachel baby, you had better to prepare yourself."

"So it's Brittany and Santana versus Fabray and Berry." Santana teases.

"Why do you guys have to make everything a competition?" Brittany asks as she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"Because they are children." Rachel answers.

"So, it just counts when they come or we count too?" Santana continues ignoring the other two.

"I don't know." Quinn starts thinking. "I think, it's whatever. The more the better, but someone has to. No foreplays counting."

"Okay. Deal. The couple who fucks the most wins the bet." Santana dictates.

"What?!" Rachel shouts. "What are you guys? Sixteen?"

"Rach." Quinn pouts. "Are you saying that you don't want to have sex with me and more importantly that you don't want to win a bet? Against Santana?"

"Okay, even though I think it really is childish, I won't get in the way." She shrugs. "Can we leave this apartment now?"

"Yes Rachel." Santana says impatiently.

"B, come help me with something in here."

Quinn takes Brittany arms and drags her to the guestroom.

"You two go ahead, we'll be there in a moment." She says to Santana and Rachel.

As soon as she gets into the guest bedroom she goes to the closet and takes a small box that was carefully hidden in a drawer.

"Rachel doesn't know?" Brittany asks eager and Quinn shakes her head.

"It was difficult though." Smiling tearfully she hands the box to her friend.

Brittany takes the box and opens it, with her biggest smile appearing on her face.

Inside the box is the most beautiful ring she has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of teasing. Hope you guys don't get mad at me.<strong>

**Funny thing, i wrote this chapter months ago as well as the Quick scene, and in fact as a Quick shipper that's how i see them. Actually for awhile now and not how the show did.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the long wait. We have one more chapter before the proposal. And after that each chapter will have a passage of time, like one year or so, at least until Ben is born.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**Vacations and traditions**

"Why do we always end up at a very gay place?"

"Uh... I don't know... maybe because we're gay?"

"You're bisexual."

"You got me."

Rachel rolls her eyes as they approach the bar.

"And I'm not bisexual. I'm Quinn-sexual." She grins as Santana grimaces.

They are currently at Mykonos, the ultimate gay destination in Greece. They first started their trip in Athens of course, so Quinn could let her geek side free for a while. Although, in her opinion there aren't many people who wouldn't be enchanted by the prospect of knowing the city that gave birth to an entire civilization.

Meeting the Parthenon on top of the Acropolis was really an amazing experience for all of them.

"_Do you guys know that the construction of the Parthenon started in 447 BC, replacing and older temple that was destroyed by the Persians, and completed in 432 BC?"_

The Hollywood star said excitedly as Rachel smiled in awe and Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"_Really?" Rachel asked prideful of her girlfriend._

"_Yes... and during its long life the Parthenon has served as a temple, fortress, a church, a mosque..."_

They could have stayed in a hotel or a resort. But Quinn decided she wanted to really enjoy Greece. So they have their own three bedroom yacht, equipped with a kitchen, a living room and an amazing deck, with its own ship staff. _"It's like that movie with Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey_..." Brittany said jokingly as soon as they got on board. So with their yacht they left Athens and came to Mykonos.

"You know what I realized?

"What?" Rachel looks back at her best friend.

"We are the ones who are always doing this."

"Doing what?" She asks absentmindedly.

"Taking drinks, serving them... those blonde bitches are making us their slaves, this is probably because you're Jewish and I'm Latina."

"Do you hear yourself?" Rachel smiles amused. "You're impossible..."

"I'm actually serious."

"The reason is simple. You're whipped and I..." She trails off thoughtful.

"You're trying to make up for your stupidity."

"I'm not..." Rachel nibbles her lip guiltily.

"That's nonsense by the way. Sure you were stupid. But that's in the past."

"Yeah I know."

"So, moving on..." She turns to the bartender.

"Excuse me?" A young man, totally gay, calls her.

"Yes."

"Could I take a picture with you?" He asks smiling and with hopeful eyes.

"Sure." Santana replies serenely.

The young man gets close and takes a selfie with them.

"Thank you." He beams. "I love you."

"Thank you." She smiles at him.

"I find it so funny." Rachel says as he leaves.

"What?"

"I wonder sometimes what if these people had met you back then. I don't think they'd dare to ask you anything." She says teasingly.

"Speaking of which, isn't it amazing that I'm more famous than you?"

"Actually no. Look at me; I can be all under the radar while you have to take selfies."

"Poor me."

"Old Rachel would be jealous. I'm happy for you."

"Nice." She nods her had cynically. "I'm still more famous."

"Whatever. Have you seen my girlfriend?"

"Probably taking selfies with some hot chicks." She mocks as Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, that's the farthest I'm going to step into Hollywood land."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious."

"Rachel, it's inevitable. Every Broadway star makes this transition. The successful ones, of course."

"Maybe..." She says thoughtful.

"You have a Tony. You have a name. Now is the right time. Remember that time when you were in Funny Girl? And you wanted to drop everything because of a stupid audition?"

"Yeah..." Rachel mumbles still annoyed at her stupidity.

"That wasn't a good idea. You were lucky I was there by the way."

"I know. What was I thinking? Thinking about it now, it would have been so stupid if I had accepted that proposition."

"Exactly. Now it's different though."

"Maybe. But I don't know. Broadway is still my dream." She smiles. "Besides, I want to build a family with Quinn. So I don't think I'll have time anyway."

"Anyway... Let's get back to what's important; our vacation. That happens to be in this fabulous place." She teases and gestures to the bartender.

"I certainly can't complain."

As Santana makes her order, Rachel scans the area, checking out a very attractive girl passing by them.

"Okay, be more obvious." Santana says rudely.

"What?" She asks as the girl approaches the counter behind Santana.

"What's up with you and blondes anyway?" She says with annoyance.

"You're one to talk."

"Yeah, one blonde. There's just one blonde for me."

"Aw. You're being protective of Quinn." Rachel smirks. "I was just looking. Remember? I'm Quinn-sexual." She pouts playfully.

"Whatever. Let's go." She says as the bartender servers them.

"Here you are ladies. And don't worry; we'll be serving you the whole time you stay."

"Thanks." They say at the same time.

Taking their drinks, they get back to the terrace so they could enjoy the sunset in the company of their girlfriends. Mostly they just want to relax, as they spent the day at the paradise beach and they are now tired. With their own cocktail and their respective girlfriend's cocktails they approach the pair of blondes, which in their opinion, would make Aphrodite jealous.

"What took you guys so long?" Quinn says as soon as they approach the blondes.

Santana looks at Rachel holding back a really nasty comment.

"Next time get off your lazy ass and go get a drink yourself."

"Whatever. Don't be mad at me just because you're losing."

"Here we go again..." Rachel sighs and sits by Quinn's side.

"It's not fair. Brittany is being weird these days." She looks at her girlfriend as she sits as well.

"I'm not weird." Brittany fidgets on her chair. "I'm just..." She looks at Quinn.

"Enjoying this amazing trip." Quinn steps in. "I mean not everything is about sex, Santana."

Santana opens her mouth, astonished.

"I know that okay." She furrows her eyebrows upset.

"I was just teasing you. I know you know that. I'm just saying: don't start wondering things."

"I wasn't."

"I know you."

She goes to say something but Brittany holds her hands and stops her.

"Quinn is right baby. And I'm not weird. I mean, I am weird." She smiles playfully. "But I'm not different from any other day. About last night, I have an explanation."

Rachel looks at Quinn feeling that the conversation is about to get awkward for them.

"You were right, I was distracted. I was thinking too much, and that's never good. But it was nothing to do with you. I'll always want you, no matter what. You're everything to me." She says with a tangible seriousness in her voice.

"Why were you thinking too much? You never think too much when we are... you know..."

"It's my fault." Quinn says serious.

"What? Why?" Santana looks at her with curiosity.

Okay, here it goes. She is an actress after all. So, Action!

"I told Brittany a story. A tragic story." She makes a very convincing sad face. "It was a cat that Rachel and I met in New York. He died tragically."

Rachel then notices that there's something going on, because she doesn't recall any cat with such story. Not recently anyway.

"Oh... you told her that? I can't believe you did that, Brittany loves cats. You know that." She says concerned, making her girlfriend proud.

"Yeah I know."

"You were thinking about a cat?" Santana narrows her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Yes..." She nods. She is not that good of an actress.

"How did it die?" Santana asks suspiciously.

"Oh please don't mention that again." Brittany whines, thinking about the poor imaginary cat, having to die all over again.

"Okay..." Santana says. She knows her girlfriend as well as her best friends, and even though she knows they are both freaking good actress, they will never fool her. She lets it go for now, but she knows something is going on.

* * *

><p>It is at their next destination that Santana finds out what was really bothering her girlfriend. The truth is that ever since she bought the ring, she can't stop thinking about the proposal. Brittany is pretty eager. It didn't help in the slightest when Quinn said that there was nothing for her to worry about, as Santana is going to say yes anyway.<p>

She couldn't argue with Quinn when she suggested where she should do the proposal as Santorini is really one of the most beautiful places she has ever seen.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" She questions from the en-suite.

"You were acting weird during dinner."

"I was being weird?" Rachel chuckles annoyed.

"Yeah... and still are..." Laying in bed, Quinn frowns concerned.

"Firstly, you didn't tell me why you invented that story about the cat, and now Brittany wants to talk to Santana alone." She says as she exits the bathroom and goes towards their bed.

"Walk on the beach. She wanted to walk on the beach." Quinn clarifies.

"I know Brittany, okay? There's something going on." She crosses her arms, narrowing her eyes.

"Baby, just trust me. It's something good. I promise. But it's a surprise."

Quinn didn't tell Rachel simply because Rachel wouldn't contain her excitement. And it was supposed to be a surprise to Santana, and now because she won't take that away from Brittany.

"Okay. I trust you."

"Good. Now come here." She calls her girlfriend with her finger.

Rachel sighs and rolls her eyes.

"What? When Santana gets inside this yacht they will be like all over each other."

She smirks suggestively.

"So you want to do it?" Rachel says seductively, getting close to her girlfriend.

Quinn nods as she sits up and wraps her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Because of them?" Rachel adds serious and Quinn opens her mouth confused. "You mean you want to have sex with me because of a bet?"

"No!" She protests right away. "Rachel, baby... of course not."

Rachel takes a deep breath and looks away.

"Are you mad?" Quinn asks carefully.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Good." She smiles relieved.

With her arms still wrapped around Rachel's waist Quinn pulls the brunette down as Rachel straddles her placing her knees on the mattress. Quinn then shifts them and gets on top of her girlfriend, pressing their lips together passionately.

She moves her kisses to Rachel's neck as her hands wander on her girlfriend's body, until she notices Rachel's lack of reaction, pulling away intrigued. She looks down at her girlfriend, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Rachel draws her lips into her mouth, thoughtful.

"What's wrong?" Quinn questions the brunette.

"Nothing." She says curtly.

With her eyes locked onto Rachel's she leans and kisses her girlfriend slowly. She tries to deepen it, but once again, Rachel seems to be in another world because for the first time she didn't reciprocate the kiss.

Quinn rolls off of her girlfriend with concern in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks panicking.

"No..."

"Rachel..." She complains

Rachel exhales soundly as she frowns deeply.

"We'll still do it right? I mean, it was just a bad review. You don't have to worry about it." She says melancholic and with glazed eyes. "You're talking about sex? Now? I can't do it! But we need to! We can't lose another opportunity! Maybe I want to lose another opportunity! What are you saying? You don't want to get pregnant? Well, maybe I don't..."

Rachel wipes her eyes and gets out of bed abruptly, letting an astonished Quinn behind.

After a moment of shock, Quinn finally goes after Rachel. She finds the brunette on the prow of the yacht, gazing at the stars above her.

"What that was all about?" Quinn asks when she is inches close, respecting Rachel's space.

"I'm sorry. I just overreacted as always." She cups Quinn's neck and caresses her cheek with her thumb. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to throw all that on you."

She leans to presses their lips together but Quinn backs away before she can. The blonde takes Rachel's hand and removes it from her neck slowly.

"We have two issues here." She licks her lips. "One, for some reason, every time you get mad at me you just run away and then you apologize as if you'll hurt my feelings or something."

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"That's not what this is about." Quinn shakes her head with seriousness. "Remember when I told you how you weren't being yourself with me? Like you were trying to please me all the time?"

She nods, her teary eyes focused on Quinn.

"You're doing it again, only this time is worse. How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault? I mean, it was both of us. You don't have to feel guilty. I don't want you to worry about my feelings because you're trying to make up for the past. I want you to care about me just because you love me."

"I do love you." Rachel says firmly. She captures Quinn's lips with urge.

"I know. I love you too. We love each other Rachel, deeply." She caresses Rachel's hair. "But come on..." She smiles happily. "It's us; Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray."

She cups Rachel's cheeks playfully as Rachel giggles.

"I'm not saying that I want us to fight. I don't want to fight with you ever again. But we might argue with each other every once and a while. Or have a disagreement at least. Just please don't run or reprimand yourself because of me." She kisses Rachel's lips tenderly. "Okay?"

With a serene smile on her face, Rachel nods calmly.

"Now about the other thing..." Quinn trails off as Rachel avert her eyes.

"We-"

Quinn holds Rachel's chin and makes Rachel look at her.

"Well... Something I did reminded you of your relationship with Finn. And I hated it."

"It's not what you did." Rachel says as Quinn stares at her. "Okay..."

She sighs.

"At some point in our marriage, we only had sex to try and get me pregnant. It was like... I don't know. Like something obligatory."

Quinn frowns as she knows exactly what this is about.

"I was just pissed there. Cause you know..."

"You thought I just wanted to fuck you because of a bet?" She says rudely. "Do you really think that the only reason I'd want to have sex with you was because I wanted to win a bet!" She raises her voice.

"I said I overreacted..." She nibbles her lip nervously.

Running her fingers through her hair Quinn huffs angrily. Above all things, why did Rachel have to remember her marriage with Finn? And yeah right, like she need any reason to want to have sex with her.

"And now you're mad at me..." Rachel states sadly, as she turns to look at the sea again.

"Well yeah..." Quinn says, getting close and hugging her girlfriend. "But I love you."

"I will always be amazed by that." She licks her lips anxiously. "I know I'm not just any woman, but you had all those amazing women in your life... I mean even Emily and you never..."

"What?" Quinn asks a little taken aback.

"You never settled down. I know you loved her. You seemed to be in love with her, but..."

"Baby, what's really bothering you?"

"I want a life with you Quinn. I don't want to be just your girlfriend. I mean, living together and this wonderful trip... that's amazing, but I want more."

_Because I had more once..._

Rachel thinks.

"First of all, I never settled before because they weren't you. I thought I loved Emily but the truth is: I didn't love her. How could I? How could I give my heart to someone else if it already belonged to you?" She turns Rachel around and locks her hazel eyes onto Rachel's brown ones. "And secondly, I want more too. I'll be yours Rachel in every possible way. The only thing preventing me getting on my knees and proposing you is that I think we don't have to rush anything. I won't be going anywhere, baby I'm yours forever. I want to be your wife so much but I also can't deny that I love being your girlfriend. It's silly, but it's something I dreamed of for so long..."

"I love you so much right now." Rachel says as she presses their lips together in a passionate kiss. Pulling her girlfriend even closer she deepens the kiss, eliciting a moan from Quinn's mouth as their tongues slide over each other again and again. Quinn pulls away breathless.

"Six years ago I thought I had lost you. Believe me, I won't let you go. Never."

Rachel smiles serenely, admiring the beauty in front of her.

"You take my breath away. Do you know that, Miss Quinn Fabray?"

"Soon to be Quinn Berry-Fabray and It's only fair since you steal my breath away too, Miss Rachel Berry. Soon to be Rachel Berry-Fabray." She kisses Rachel's nose playfully. "I love you."

* * *

><p>She wakes up startled by Santana's voice filling the whole room. Last night was the first night they didn't have sex. They just slept cuddling and enjoying each other's warmth.<p>

She sits up and sees the presence of her two friends. She looks down at Quinn who is rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Wake up bitches! Britts and I have some news." Santana says with the large smile Rachel has ever seen on her lips.

"What?" Rachel asks curiously as Quinn sits up with a smirk on her face.

In a quick movement Santana holds her left hand up as Brittany can't contain her excitement.

Rachel notices something indeed. She stares at it with her mouth wide open.

"Is it..."

"I proposed to her!" Brittany shouts beaming.

"Oh my god!" Rachel jumps out of the bed and throws herself on her friends, embracing them both. "That's... I..."

"I know..." Santana says wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"Finally." Quinn stands up and hugs Brittany tenderly. "I'm so happy for you guys." She pulls away and kisses the blonde's cheek. She then pulls Santana into her and hugs her friend tight. They both giggle happily. They both know how hard it was for them to achieve this kind of happiness in their lives. Like she said, she will marry Rachel too and she will never let her go.

"So that's why Brittany was a little mysterious these past few days? I should've known it's some kind of tradition, right?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asks curious.

"You guys." She smiles. "On our first trip, you got back together and now you got engaged..."

"Oh, so next trip I should get you pregnant." Brittany says excitedly as the others stare at her with their mouths open. "You guys should see your faces." She smirks mischievously.

Santana and Quinn smile as Rachel frowns thoughtful.

"Besides, it's you who has Amy, Brittany." Rachel says seriously.

"What?" Santana asks intrigued, Quinn looks at Rachel tenderly as she knows what Rachel is talking about.

"Nothing, never mind." She tugs her hair behind her ear.

"I like that name. Amy..." Brittany says daydreaming.

"Really?" Rachel asks smiling from ear to ear. "That's great!"

She squeals happily, Toni's best friend is on her way. She thinks amused, but then she frowns worriedly.

"Wait! But you guys can have her just yet."

"Who?" Santana arches her brow confused.

"Amy." Rachel informs. "She is younger than Toni."

Quinn smiles at her in awe.

"Rachel meant that our Toni is older than your daughter." She explains calmly.

"Our Toni?" Rachel inquires with moony eyes.

"She is ours right, or she will be."

"She will." She nods smiling like a fool.

"Aw how cute." Santana teases. "You're all domestic and shit Fabray."

"I know." She merely shrugs.

"Wow." She places the palm of her hand on Quinn's forehead. "Are you okay? I mean I remember the time you were against commitments, now you're planning a baby."

"I got engaged once." She says petulantly.

"Yeah right, that certainly counts."

"So, let's celebrate girls!" Rachel steps in, knowingly.

"We did celebrate." Santana smirks suggestively. "All night long."

"Yeah but now, you're going to celebrate with us, I mean... no sex involved of course."

"Oh really? What a shame..." Santana says teasingly. "That could be my wedding present by the way."

"To make things even. That could be my wedding present to Brittany."

"Wanky." Brittany says playfully.

"You're still not over it?"

"Never." Rachel narrows her eyes as her nostrils flare slightly.

"Okay, okay. I'm hungry. Can we have breakfast now?" Now Quinn is the one who steps in, embracing her girlfriend tenderly.

"Yes of course. Let's not get between Fabray and her bacon everyone."

"I have one word for you, breadsticks."

"Whatever." Santana rolls her eyes and leaves the room with a smiling Brittany behind.

* * *

><p>"You're totally my bridesmaid Rachel."<p>

"I sure am." Rachel says resolute as she sips her orange juice. "However, I have not forgotten the fact that you and Quinn didn't trust me, and kept the whole proposal thing a secret."

"Aw... don't be like that... I knew how exited you would get. I couldn't risk it."

"Okay, okay..." Rachel waves her off. How can she be mad when the blonde looks so over the moon with the proposal?

She sighs and puts the glass back on the table. They're having breakfast at the luxurious living room.

"What's wrong?" Brittany notices.

"It will be tough to explain it to Kurt."

"What do you mean?" The blonde dancer frowns confused.

"I want you to be my bridesmaid, when the time comes that is. We're not engaged yet, of course, but we will be." She winks at her girlfriend and Quinn smiles back at her.

"Really?" Brittany looks at Quinn then back at Rachel her smile spreading across her face.

"Really."

"I... that's amazing. And Kurt had his chance, now it's my turn. Anyway, he was unlucky as you know... the divorce, not that it was his fault you always loved Quinn." She beams.

"I guess." Rachel agrees amused.

"Don't worry about that. Lady Hummel will be fine. You just need to let him plan the whole thing and he will forget about it." Santana says matter-of-factly.

"I think I'm going to go swim a little. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and I'm happy." Quinn stands up and kisses Rachel's cheek playfully as the brunette giggles happily. "Want to join me?"

"No." Rachel answers adamant.

"Rachel, there are no sharks in these waters."

"Yeah right."

"Well Britt and I are going to sunbathe..." Santana stands up as well. "You can join us."

"That's an excellent idea." Rachel nods.

"Bitches." Quinn huffs and walks away.

"Yeah I saw_ Jaws,_ Quinn!" Rachel shouts at her back.

"I saw Lord of the rings!" Quinn shouts back, smiling; Rachel can tell even if she can't see her.

"You..." Rachel huffs petulantly, as Santana turns red while laughing.

After a while of sun, Brittany decides that swimming will be far more fun. Quinn can't be more excited when the dancer announces that they should dive in.

"On three?" Quinn asks mischievously.

"Wait, don't jump there!" Rachel shouts dramatically.

"Why not?" Brittany pouts.

"There's a deck over there." Rachel points to the back of the yacht.

"What's the fun in that?" Quinn questions her girlfriend, gesturing her arms. "We're going to jump." She turns to Brittany. "On three."

"But..." Rachel tries, but they jump anyway after Quinn says three. She goes to the edge of the prow and watches as the blondes emerge to the surface.

Ten minutes and Rachel is already telling them to come back.

"Rachel, there are no sharks in here."

"No?" Brittany frowns. "What's that then?" She points behind Quinn, making the blonde actress turns her head in a quick movement. Brittany starts laughing as Quinn looks back at her with narrowed eyes. "Come on..." She smiles innocently. "It was funny."

"I thought you said there are no sharks in here." Santana gets by Rachel's side impersonating her best friend.

"That was me?" Quinn raises her brow arrogantly. And then all of sudden she makes a panicked face. "Oh my God, there's something on my leg." She screams.

"What's on your leg?" Brittany asks terrified.

But then Quinn bursts out laughing.

"You should see your face." She laughs hard as Brittany pouts.

"That wasn't funny Quinn." Rachel growls.

"It was a little bit. I can't believe you guys bought it... look at this water, you practically can see everything." She smirks as Brittany throws water on her face. "Hey!" She does the same.

"Come on in San." Brittany asks sweetly.

"Baby, you know how I like sunbathing."

"More than you like me?" She asks cynically.

"I'm not jumping from here."

"Come on it is fine. You won't regret it, I promise."

"Whatever. I'm a badass I can do that."

She jumps and soon the three of them are in a water fight as Rachel observes smiling.

"Baby?" Quinn pouts and looks at her girlfriend with puppy eyes.

"No way."

"You jump, I jump remember."

Rachel tries her best, but she can't help it and smiles anyway.

"Alright, but I'm going to the deck."

"Okay." Quinn nods satisfied as they start swimming toward the deck.

After they are all in the water they lose track of time and only get back when the lunch is announced.

"You guys can say it now. Wasn't it the best idea ever?" Quinn says prideful.

"It was, baby." Rachel kisses her.

"You're paying I'd come anyway." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Yeah right. You love me and can't live without me, that's why you here."

"You know what? That's true. I'm too fucking happy to deny anything."

"Aw... come here." Quinn pulls her and embraces her best friend.

"I don't want to kill the mood, but you guys know that the last one out is always the one that ends up dying right? Watch the shark!" Brittany shouts as she swims towards the deck followed by Quinn and Santana, as Rachel freaks out behind.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" She shouts, but Quinn stops and while laughing she goes back to where Rachel is. "You know, I watched it when I was 6, my dads warned me, but did I listen?"

"Just so you know I'm your Sam. That means-"

"That you're Frodo." Santana teases, already on the yacht.

"It means I won't ever leave you behind."

Rachel sighs heavily and Quinn knows what she is thinking.

"I didn't leave you behind. I was just..."

"I know... it doesn't matter anyway. Look at us now?" She smiles truly content.

"Exactly. Now let's go. I'm hungry."

"Wise words, Sam."

Quinn rolls her eyes and they finally get back on board.

* * *

><p>As delightful as their trip has been since the beginning, they eventually have to get back to their lives. But as they embark back to New York they agree that they will be returning in the future for sure. As for the bet, they called it even.<p>

"I'm going to check my voicemail." Rachel announces as she settles in the living room of her apartment. As soon as they arrived they went straight to bed, but now after a refreshing sleep she is ready to return to her routine.

Their personal phones were used only by her close friends. As she is checking the messages she gets intrigued by one in particular.

"_Hey Rachel, it's me, Finn. I didn't want to bother you on your trip, I know better than anyone that you needed a time out and some rest. But anyway as soon as you get home call me; I really need to talk to you."_

"Was it Finn?" Quinn asks as she walks back in the living room.

"Yes." Rachel nods.

"What did he want?"

"To talk to me. I just don't know why he didn't call me. I mean on my cell phone. He said he didn't want to bother me, but anyway."

"That was thoughtful." Quinn says with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice. Rachel's stare is reprimanding. "What? Remember when he called when we were on that trip?"

"It's not the same." Rachel rolls her eyes and takes her cell phone. She calls her ex husband as Quinn watches attentively.

"Hey, what's up?" She says as soon as he answers the phone.

"_Hey Rachel, how was your trip?"_

"Marvelous!" She smiles and throws herself on the couch as Quinn arches her brow. "But you never answered my question and by the way, why you didn't call me, I mean, is something wrong?"

"_I'm okay..." _He sighs_. "The point is: I want to talk to you in person."_

"Why?" She says worried.

"_It's nothing serious, but I think it'll be better. Do you want me to go to New York or...?"_

"No..." She draws her lips into her mouth thoughtful. "I can go there. I'll have the chance to see my dads."

"_So when do you think you can come?"_

"I just got home, but as soon as possible Finn. In two days, perhaps. Is that okay?"

"_It's fine. Take your time."_

"Excellent."

"_See you then. Have a nice day. Bye." _He says in a hurry and hangs up the phone.

"Bye." She hangs up intrigued and curious to know what he can possibly want to talk to her about, that it needs to be in person.

"What did he want?"

"To talk to me."

"Really?" Quinn questions sarcastically as Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Yes." She sits up and tosses her phone on the coffee table as Quinn sits on the couch as well. "In person."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't want to talk over the phone; he wants to meet me."

"You're going-"

"Yes. Are you coming with me?"

Quinn smirks.

"Really Fabray?"

"I can't help it."

Rachel shakes her head, smiling.

"When are you coming?"

This time is Rachel who smirks.

"And you complain about me?" Quinn rolls her eyes.

"In two days."

"Two days?" Quinn frowns. "I can't..."

"Oh yeah right, you have that thing, but hey! As soon as you finish with your responsibilities you can fly back to Ohio. How does that sound?"

"Okay."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know... what do you think he wants?" She says unsure.

"Quinn, don't worry okay?" She gets closer and cups Quinn's cheeks, locking her eyes onto Quinn's hazel ones. "I love you. Nothing will change that. No one can ever change that."

She kisses her girlfriend for good measure. And Quinn sighs, relaxing somehow. The moment Finn's name was mentioned she kind of tensed a little. Old habits die hard.

"And I do think this is something really important. Finn wouldn't request my presence if it wasn't."

Quinn nods, leaning forward to capture her girlfriend's lips in a sweet kiss.

"I guess I'll have to wait to find out." She huffs impatiently.

"You hate this idea, right?"

"Yeah." She whines. "He couldn't have just said it?"

"He wouldn't request if he could. You said so yourself." She teases and Rachel narrows her eyes at the blonde. "Hey, I'm just saying." She raises her arms.

"Hm... I'm thinking..." Rachel bites Quinn's bottom lip sensuously.

"That's dangerous."

"Keep that attitude and you see how much." She replies as Quinn giggles amused.

"What?"

"See, that's more like us."

Rachel stares at her girlfriend, with adoration in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"You were saying?"

"Oh... Yeah..." Rachel gets back from her Quinn reverie. "Curiosity is going to kill me. That means I'm going to think about Finn and..."

"Stop." Quinn holds a hand up."I don't want you to think about Finn."

"What you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to do you. So hard Berry, you will forget what it is to think."

"Oh God..." Rachel moans as Quinn leans forward and attacks her lips.

Who needs to think anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is almost ready. Leave me your thoughts, this encourages me to write faster :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**So sorry about the grammar and the mistakes it's just that I decided to update this story without a beta, I want things to progress faster, cause I want the babies already! But hey you read 'A night to regret' and I didn't have a beta in the beginning and we were just fine ;) **

**Warning: sexy times.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**Trust is everything**

She is not thinking, oh yes she is not thinking at all. She is feeling. She is feeling and panting and gasping, and breathing heavily, her whole body tightening and flexing. Tightening and flexing. As the warmth in her belly spreads to her toes and fingers.

Rachel looks down and her eyes focus on the sight of Quinn's blue silicone cock penetrating her for the third time today. In and out. Fast and deep.

She should be resting, she has a flight in the morning, but the moment she saw Quinn's smirk when her "special" package was delivered she knew resting was out of the picture.

_**Earlier today…**_

"What's that?"

Rachel questions her girlfriend as Quinn closes the door and walks toward the brunette lying loosely on the couch and with her lap top on her lap, loosely meaning that she is wearing a very comfy shirt and boy short's combination.

"Something…" Quinn answers with a smirk on her face.

"Clearly. " Rachel replies petulantly.

"Okay…" She draws her lips into her mouth. "We don't need to; I mean it's just… I'm going to..." She stutters as Rachel frowns intrigued. "We don't need to do it or use it…"

"Now I'm curious. What's it?" She places her lap top on the coffee table and stands up, getting close to try and take the package from Quinn's hand.

"Wait." Quinn moves it out of her girlfriend's reach.

"Quinn what's it?"

"Okay, okay." She hands the package to Rachel. "Here. Open it."

Rachel didn't wait for Quinn's permission as she is already half way there.

"I bought it on line. But as I said we don't need to use it or if you prefer you can choose another one."

"Is it what I think it is?" She has already taken the box from inside the cardboard box.

"If you're thinking: Oh! A blue silicone made dick, let's do it now!" She smiles for good measure. "Then yes it is, but if you're thinking Oh… that's a blue silicone made dick…" She grimaces once again for good measure. "Then no, let me get rid of this."

"I was actually thinking: Oh Quinn wants to use a strap on… hm… interesting…" She licks her lips. "So do I…"

The blonde arches a brow seductively.

"Really?" She smirks. "You'd be the first." She says suggestively.

Rachel swallows hard, looking down at the box on her hands as thoughts of being the first to have Quinn that way invades her mind.

"But that's my cock." Quinn takes the box from Rachel's hand playfully. "You'll have to buy one for you."

"I guess so." Rachel says her voice huskier than normal. "You…" She licks her lips. "You would let me then?" She says a little unsure despite being immensely excited with the idea of her doing that to Quinn.

"There isn't anything that I wouldn't do with you."

"Same…" Rachel nods, her eyes locked onto Quinn's hazel ones.

In a hurry they attack each other's lips with urge and passion, box forgotten on the floor.

The fact that they spent yesterday fucking each other is not impacting or diminishing their appetites not one bit.

"Do you want to do it now?" Quinn asks between kisses.

"Are you really asking?"

"Just wanted to be sure."

"Yes, I want it."

"Okay." Quinn smile can get any bigger. "I'm going to…"

She takes the box from the floor and when she is about to walk way Rachel holds her wrists firmly.

"But soon, it will be my turn… Brace yourself…" She pulls Quinn closer and brushes Quinn's lips with her lips. "Because I'm gonna rock your world."

Feeling chills down her spine Quinn leans forward and presses their lips together in a searing kiss. She pulls away with lustful eyes.

"I'm rocking yours first…"

She turns around and walks away, presenting her girlfriend with the perfect view as Rachel gets lost in naughty thoughts involving that perfect asset.

And with that she soaks through her boy shorts.

She looks down her crotch, eye browns furrowed. When it was like that? And Quinn is not even touching her.

_Remember that time you masturbated after you saw Quinn half naked?_

She smirks pleased. Fantasy with Quinn is always a turn on, but then again, Quinn is a turn on for her, no matter how.

"Rach?"

Quinn calls out from the suite's bathroom and the Broadway star gets out of her stupor.

She walks toward her bedroom and as she gets there she takes off her underwear and her shirt and tosses them haphazardly on the bedroom's floor. She is not going to need it.

As she hears the sound of the water streaming as Quinn is using the sink, she starts feeling very eager. Waves of arouse concentrated on her now very throbbing and very wet core.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever fantasized about me?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No… I mean… before…"

"Before what?"

"I was remembering…"

Without thinking she starts running her fingers absentmindedly on her wetness.

"What?"

"The time I…" She moans quietly. "I went to the cheerios lockers…" She moans a little louder as her fingers start a circular motion.

"Oh… You mean like in high school?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know… I was in denial back then remember?" Quinn exits the bathroom and stops in her tracks as she stares at her girlfriend. "Starting without me?" She questions huskily.

"Never without you…" Rachel breathes sharply. "I was thinking about you."

Quinn walks toward the bed and climbs up, propping herself on her knees and settling in front of Rachel.

"What exactly?" She asks looking down, eyes focused on Rachel's maneuvers, she has the strap on harness on her hand.

"I remember like it was yesterday…" She bites her bottom lip. "You… You were perfect and I was so turned on, soaked through my panties. Just like I am now. I just had to do something… I came so hard baby…"

"Yeah?"

"Thinking about you…"

Quinn takes off her panties, slips the straps around her hips and buckles them in place as Rachel watches her every movement. Spreading Rachel's legs, the blonde settles between her girlfriend's thighs.

"After my accident…" She says in a low voice.

Rachel frowns worriedly, stopping her motions. "What about it?"

"I was…" She blushes. "Worried… you know… if some things were still working. I tried some porn and… nothing… but then I thought about…"

"Yeah?" Rachel sits up, cupping Quinn's neck and caressing her girlfriend's cheek with her thumb.

"I thought about going down on you…"

They both look down at the same time.

"And…" Quinn kisses Rachel's jaw. "It…" She pushes the brunette on the mattress. "Worked." She leans and presses their lips together passionately as Rachel moans into the kiss.

She moves her kisses down, sucking Rachel's pulse point as she cups the brunette's breasts, massaging it and pinching the nipples. Replacing her hands for her mouth, she starts sucking it as Rachel arches her back in response.

"It always works…" She says as she goes further down, spreading Rachel's thighs. She licks her lips and leans her mouth toward her target, eager to do what she had fantasized so many times in the past.

"Oh my…" Rachel pants as she holds blonde hair.

After a moment of sucking and licking and after she tasted enough Quinn pulls away.

"Mm don't stop." Rachel whines.

"Not stopping…" She says as she settles herself holding the blue silicone dildo - that doesn't even look that much like a dick - on her hands and positioning it on Rachel's entrance.

"Oh fuck…" Rachel bites her lip as she feels herself oozing just because of the sight in front of her, her sexy as fuck girlfriend about to fuck her good.

Or so she thought, she should've known that it is going to have some teasing first. She thinks as Quinn starts sliding it on her folders, then rubbing it on her clit, slowly.

Not a bad thing, just not what she wants in the moment.

"Quinn…" She whines, and judging by the smirk plastered on the blonde's face, Quinn knows exactly what she is doing. And she is doing it on purpose. "You are a fucking tease."

"I'm a tease?" She questions outraged. "I just want you to be prepared to my thing…" She smirks deviously.

"Yeah right…"

"I'm serious love…" She caresses the outside of Rachel's thigh running her nails up and down and sending chills down Rachel's spine.

"I'm not a virgin baby. Just fuck me already!" Rachel demands, holding her girlfriend's hips forcing her down and grabbing the hem of Quinn's shirt she puts it off in one quick motion.

"Love when you talk dirty to me baby…"

They crash their lips together and they kiss each other greedily. Quinn pulls away, with one hand placed beside Rachel's head and the other guiding it to the right direction.

She puts in slowly, she knows Rachel is not a virgin and she knows her girlfriend is more than ready; it's not that she is unsure, she's done it before; but Rachel is the love of her life, she is always going to be caring.

So, she wants to go slow, that is, until she puts it all the way in and Rachel pants and moves her hips beneath the blonde, moaning in pleasure. Right then Quinn loses her cool and starts pounding her girlfriend hard and fast.

"God damn it!" Rachel moans twisting the sheets in her hand as her orgasm begins to take over her body.

Three times later and after some orgasms later as well, she is delightfully spent.

"Fucking shit…" She says, breathing still erratic. "I don't know if I will be able to walk after that."

"Sorry… I kind of… got carried away."

"Don't be sorry, that was amazing baby." She props herself on her elbow and leans down to kiss her girlfriend.

"So… You're leaving me tomorrow?" Quinn pouts.

"Don't do that… besides you're leaving too."

"Yeah… but I thought you were coming with me."

"So do I…" She pecks Quinn's lips. "Let's not talk about that okay? It's just a few days."

Quinn nods smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" Rachel asks amused.

"I don't know… it's funny how we get used to the good things so quickly. I mean, it was shit to me when I left to L.A. I couldn't stop thinking about you. It took me months, maybe more to finally get used to it. Before that and even though I was in Yale and you in New York I knew that I could visit you anytime I wanted." She chuckles. "Now I lost my resolve completely, I couldn't live without you even if I tried."

"You won't have to." Rachel cups Quinn's neck possessively. "You're mine and you'll be mine forever. We'll have babies and a happy family and a happy marriage and all those things people only dream about."

"Promise?"

She nods and kisses her girlfriend passionately to seal the deal.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few weeks ago...<strong>

"Professor Hudson?"

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Intrigued and curious Finn stares as the blonde girl walks around her car and gets close to him.

Walking toward the tall man, with a smirk on her face, Kate can't believe how this awkward, pathetic excuse of a man could possibly have married the perfect woman.

"I think you don't remember me." She smiles innocently.

"I'm sorry…" He frowns forcefully trying to remember this girl. "Are you one of my students?"

She laughs for show. On the inside, she is rolling her eyes.

"I'm 22 years. No I'm not. You were not my teacher. When I was in high school, you were in New York."

"Oh… See, I couldn't remember you then." He smiles his trade mark smile.

"Yes." She smiles. "But the reason why I thought you could remember me would be because I'm the Fabrays' neighbor. My family is their neighbors, but mom only became closer to Judy after the divorce."

"Why is that?" He asks curiously.

"Russel?"

"Makes sense."

He grimaces at the memory. He may not be Beth's father but he will never forget that day and how the man treated Quinn. And even though as a mother she should've been Quinn's support, with a husband like that, he understands Judy's actions, or rather inactions. It's not an excuse, but he understands

"Yeah, my parents are the "liberal" kind." She air quotes. "Well at least for Lima standards. I mean, I'm gay."

"You…" He opens his mouth surprised. "I…" He breaths relieved somehow, he was starting to think that the girl was interested in him. He is still clueless apparently.

"Yeah…" She giggles.

. "I think I saw you once yes… yeah, I think at McKinley, I'm not sure." He gets thoughtful. "Uh… Anyway… I kind of don't go there a while ago. The Fabray residence." He smiles. And then he snorts and shakes his head as he remembers a certain corsage. "If I'm honest they are not really my fans."

"Really? Why not?"

"It's complicated. Uh… I better get going."

"Alright of course. Sorry I was…"

"No it's okay."

"See you around." She waves bashfully for show. "That's my car." She points to where her car is, strategically parked close to Finn's truck.

She gets inside and tries to turn the engineers on.

Nothing.

Finn notices and watches as she tries and tries again.

He gets out of his car and goes toward her door.

"Is something wrong?"

"I have no idea."

Lie.

"Let me check."

"Okay." She gets out and he gets in. He only needs a second to know what's wrong.

"You're out of gas."

"You're kidding?"

"No." He shakes his head.

"I can't believe it. I…" She taps her head. "That was it. I knew I was forgetting something!"

"Do you have someone to pick you up?"

"Yes, but I think I'm going to walk till the next gas station and…"

"That's nonsense."

"Why?" She pouts.

"I'll give you a ride. Then I can take you back to put the gas on."

"Wait how do I know you're not a serial killer or something?"

He opens his mouth in surprise.

"I'm kidding."

"No you're right."

"Hey you're Finn Hudson. If I can't trust you. I can't trust anyone. At least it's what people say around here."

"People talk about me?" He inquires smug.

"Of course." She nods lively. "That and about the fact that you were married with a Broadway star."

"It's funny but it's not how I see her."

"No?"

"No, she is much more than that to me." He says affectionately. "Uh… Let's go?" He gestures to his truck.

As soon as they are settled on his truck she starts the quiz again.

"Do you still love her?"

He looks at her and then back to the road.

"Sorry I'm a little bit nosy sometimes. I'm not used to celebrities I guess."

"I'm not a celebrity."

"You kind of are. You teach the outstanding McKinley's glee club and… you are Rachel Berry's ex."

He laughs humouredly.

"Yes. I do. I love her. I don't remember a time when I didn't love her. I think I'll always love her."

"Do you want to get back to her?" She asks, genuinely curious.

"No." He says simply.

"But…" She gets confused.

"My love for her is not related to us being together. I'm sure she feels the same. We care about each other. It's like Sam and Brittany, or Artie and Tina or Brittany and Artie or Quinn and Puck… Although I think it's more complicated with them, because of Beth…" He suddenly gets lost in old memories and happy moments, friends and arguments, and competitions and happiness.

"What?"

"Oh… I mean… we have a bound. Anyway, we're trying the whole let's be friends thing, although I think Quinn doesn't really appreciate it."

"Oh really?"

_So Fabray has some insecurities too…_

She thinks with a devious smirk on her face.

_Interesting…_

"Anyway… I moved on. I'm kind of dating…"

"Really?" She says feigning her surprise as she already knew he is seeing someone.

"Yeah…"

"Is it serious?"

"Pretty much." He smiles dreamily.

"This woman you're dating. You just met her? I mean after the divorce?"

"No…" He frowns.

"And Rachel knows, I'm assuming?"

"Uh…" He gets concerned. "No…"

"You should be the one telling her. You know, it's what friends do, right? I mean, she kind of started dating Quinn soon after your divorce, but it's not like she cheated on you or something, she had some unresolved thing with Quinn before." She hides her displease when she says the blonde's name. Don't get her wrong. She has never really liked Quinn. She has her reasons. "By not telling her she could assume things and then…" She gestures with her hand. "Good bye friendship."

"You're right… I'm gonna tell her."

"In person." She adds seriously.

"Right." He nods. "In person."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time…<strong>_

He shouldn't be nervous, it's not like he is asking permission to her girlfriend's parents, and even if that was the case they are adults not kids. He has no idea why, but Rachel's approval is really important to him. Or maybe he does, this is a new step in their lives, the whole "we'll be friends" thing.

Rachel enters the Lima Bean radiantly beautiful, he feels a sting in his heart, he knows that look pretty well, she is happy and in love.

It's definitely not like that time they met each other in this exact place, when Rachel was with that jerk. What's his name? _Brody… _

She spots him and waves her hands as she speaks on the phone. She laughs mirthfully at something the person at the other side of the line said. Finn watches attentively as she walks toward him still chatting animatedly on the phone.

"I'm here now baby I have to hang up." She giggles.

_Quinn…_

He thinks.

"Okay…" She rolls her eyes playfully as she stops in front of the table Finn is sitting. "I love you too. See you soon."

Although he recognizes this state, this aura of happiness she is displaying, he once was on the receiving end of that smile; he knows they were never like that. Rachel seems laid back now. He and Rachel… Well, they were always trying too hard. He was always forcing himself to listen to her instead of tuning her out; she was always trying to be contented with his choices, he was always holding her back and she was always trying to convince herself that he was the chosen one.

"Hey." She greets him after she hangs up the phone. He stands up and they hug each other fondly.

"Hey." He says holding her into his arms.

"So…" She smiles at him after they let go of each other. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I finally moved to my own apartment."

"That's great." She nods excitedly. He didn't accept her money, even though she insisted that he should as they were married with community of goods and it doesn't matter if he is the man, she is totally pro equal rights. "And school?"

"Well, much better now that I'm a teacher and not a student."

She laughs. "I bet. Although I don't think you had that hard time back then, you were the quarterback after all."

"Overrated."

"Dated the prettiest girl of the school."

"Who was a bitch most of the times."

"I wasn't a bitch!" Rachel exclaims outraged.

"Wait…" He frowns. "I thought you were talking about Quinn."

"Quinn was the prettiest girl of the school, but you were supposed to think I was the prettiest girl at the school." She explains playfully.

"I was." He smirks. "I'm not anymore."

"Oh…" She narrows her eyes. "I see how it is."

He stares at her thoughtful.

"I can't believe this is happening." He shakes his head amused.

"What?"

"This…" He gestures between them.

"I know." She sighs audibly.

"We used to fight all the time."

"Not all the time…" She says huffish.

"By the end."

She nods knowingly.

"So…" She trails off as she looks at him hoping he gets the clue. She is quite curious, but she doesn't want to be rude or anything.

"I need to tell you something. I didn't want you to find out by somebody else and I know we are not married anymore, but…" He trails off nervous. "You told me about Quinn even before you guys started dating so…"

"What's the matter Finn?" She asks calmly.

"I'm with someone." He bursts out at once. "I'm dating."

"Oh…" She draws her lips into her mouth, pondering what she should say.

"Rachel?" He says unsure.

"That's it?" She frowns slightly as she places her hand on her chest. "I mean…" And then she started laughing.

"What?" Finn asks in annoyance.

"Oh Quinn, Quinn…" She shakes her head as she rubs her forehead. And her girlfriend was having an insecurity trip? "Sorry." She focuses on him again.

"So?"

"Is it serious? I mean of course it is; that's why you're telling me. By the way, thank you. I appreciate it. I really want us to be friends."

"Yeah…" He smiles. "And yes, we're serious."

"That's great Finn. It means we're moving on. I mean I didn't exactly move on as you know… I've always loved Quinn." She giggles happily. "But…" She narrows her eyes at him. "How long do you know her?"

"She teaches at McKinley too."

"What's her name and what does she teach?"

"Her name is Erin and she teaches English."

She laughs at that.

"An English teacher? Does she speak in paragraphs too?" She teases.

"Hey don't tease. I really was a dumb boy."

"With a handsome smile though." She says playfully. "And oh! A great voice. Do you sing to her?" She smirks teasingly.

"I'm not going to tell you that!"

"So you know her for awhile?"

"Yes…" He nods slowly.

"When did you guys start dating?" She looks at him intrigued.

"Rach I don't know what you're wondering. We start very recently."

"I wasn't wondering anything."

"Yeah right…"

"I was not." She pouts to then open her mouth with her biggest smile. "You're dating!" She beams excitedly. "I'm going to get my coffee and when I get back you're going to tell me everything about this teacher of yours." She stands up and leaves their table.

Finn breathes a sigh of relief. He was worrying without purpose. Of course Rachel was going to be happy for him. What was he thinking? Oh yeah right, that Kate woman.

* * *

><p>"So this is how the teachers' room is like?"<p>

"Cool right?"

"Charming…" She says as she scans the room in disdain.

"Hey!" Finn complains playfully.

"Sorry Finn, you know how I never really liked school."

"Really? I was told that you were a really good student."

A tall brunette walks toward them.

"That's accurate. I was, but that usually means you're going to be mocked and tormented in the hallways, bathrooms, cafeteria, gymnasium, and pretty much the entire school's territory. That is, unless you are the head bitch in charge, has flawless blonde hair, dreamy hazel eyes and the prettiest face of the entire school, then you can be a nerd and no one is going to notice it, because you are Quinn Fabray."

"Rachel Berry." The woman smiles genuinely.

"That's me, and you are?" Rachel reciprocates the smile.

"I'm Erin Sanchez. Finn's girlfriend."

"Oh…" Rachel glances at Finn who has a foolish smile on his lips, and Rachel knows that he is already head over hills in love with this woman. "Nice to meet you." They shake their hands. "You're tall." Rachel rakes over the other woman's body with her eyes.

The taller brunette laughs at Rachel's antics. "I'm not that tall."

"Have you seen me?"

"Are you ogling my girlfriend?" Finn asks teasingly.

"I would never." She chuckles. "Although I have to say, you're really beautiful."

"Thank you." The woman blushes a little.

"Not like Finn's previous girlfriends but…"

"She is so humble right?"

Finn wraps his arms around his girlfriend.

"Rachel is going to help me with the glee kids today. You know with the duet assignment."

"Oh that's great."

"It's more than great." Rachel says smug. "Between us, if there's something me and Finn can do is a duet. I mean, we're rock together."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Not at all. We have a great chemistry on the stage…" She smirks. "Not so much on bed."

"Rach!" Finn reprimands her as the other woman eyes are open wide.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry." She covers her mouth. "I'm hanging out too much with Santana." She grins flushed.

"Santana is a thing." Finn states amused. "She doesn't really like me… but… anyway…" He smiles genuinely.

"I know." Erin grimaces playfully.

"Wait." Rachel frowns confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh Finn didn't tell you? I attended McKinley too. I believe I transferred to here when you guys were in senior year. Most of you anyway. I was a junior that year."

"So you met us back then…"

"I never talked to you." Erin waves her off.

"Yeah… I'd remember. I have a quite good memory."

"I had a crush on Finn…" She bites her lips nervously. "And I thought you were annoying."

"Well, welcome to the club." She opens her arms. "The fellowship of people who thought Rachel Berry was annoying. Quinn is the president." She says mockingly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay we're fucking each other now." She grimaces. "Sorry. You guys should hear what comes out of Santana's mouth sometimes…"

"I have an idea. Now let's go. We have to think about our song." He grabs her arms. "Bye sweetie." He kisses his girlfriend's cheek.

When they are already out Rachel mocks him.

"Hm… sweetie uh? You never called me that."

"That's because you were annoying." He teases her.

"Finn!" she stomps her foot childlike.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel: <strong>__Shouldn't I be the first to see your outfit?_

It's been half hour since she sent this message to Quinn and she hasn't received a reply yet. Hours ago the blonde posted a picture of her outfit. She was getting ready to attend a party, one of those gatherings full of celebrities and the media.

She has yet to tell Quinn the news involving Finn's love life. The time zones and Quinn's busy agenda got in their way.

Comfortable on her old bed Rachel ends up falling asleep.

In the morning she is awake by her dad happy voice.

"Good morning little star." Sitting on the edge of the bed he nudges her shoulder caringly.

Rachel opens her eyes, stretches her arms and sits up.

"Morning Dad." She rubs her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Wow…" She yaws. "I passed out." She takes her phone and checks her incoming messages.

"I guess." Leroy smiles at her. "So, if I'm not bothering you… I want you to come and have breakfast with me and Daddy."

She leans forward and kisses his forehead.

"Don't be silly, that's daddy job."

He laughs.

"You'd never bother me." She adds happily.

_**Quinn: **__Hey baby! Sorry I didn't reply I miss you already_

_**Quinn:**__ baby?_

_**Quinn:**__ you're sleeping…_

_**Quinn:**__ have fun with mom and Beth tomorrow :) call me then!_

Rachel smiles from ear to ear.

"I remember a couple of times that I bothered you."

"Silly." She kisses his cheek, tosses her phone on her bed and goes toward the bathroom.

In the kitchen as they are having breakfast in a very Berry fashion, after a moment of telling each other the news and gossips, Leroy asks her about her plans for the day.

"Are you going to lunch with your dads or do you have another commitment again?" He asks teasingly.

"Sorry, I'm going to spend the afternoon with Judy."

Hiram starts humming and teasing her.

"Lunch with her girlfriend's mom." He teases her as Leroy laughs joyfully. "Aw… She is blushing…"

"Can you stop?" She demands albeit playfully. "Beth is going to be there too."

"We know sweetheart." Leroy informs her.

Beth is spending a couple of weeks - as she is in her summer break - with Judy.

"Oh yeah… I heard you guys and Judy are all besties now…"

"Are you jealous or something?" Hiram arches his brow.

"No. I know she prefers me anyway. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get ready."

Moments later and dressed as the perfect daughter in law, as she said to her dads, she is ringing the bell of the Fabray residence.

"Rachel!"

Judy greets her with a large smile on her face.

"Hi Judy."

They hug each other tight.

"When you called me I couldn't believe. I know how you guys are so busy and all. Quinn barely comes here." She waves her hand. "I'm not complaining though."

"I know." Rachel nods eyes full of affection. "And don't worry. We're going to visit more often. I promise."

"I'm really happy to hear that dear, but come in please. We have lots to talk."

"Where's Beth?" Rachel asks as she walks in.

"She is at Susan's. She got along with Mary very well, you should see them, and they look like they've been friends for years."

Rachel giggles happy to hear that.

"I can imagine. I mean… they're kids right?"

"Yes." Judy nods.

After chatting a little Judy announces that she is going to prepare their lunch.

"Can you go to Susan's and bring Beth? She asked me to tell her as soon as you arrived. She wants to help me with the food."

"Can you call her instead? I barely know them…" Rachel evades.

"Nonsense, Susan will love to see you."

"Okay…" Rachel indulges as she has no reasonable reason to not to.

She walks toward the front door of the house she recognizes very well, a little apprehensively.

_Don't be such a fool… it's not going to happen again…_

She calms down. After all, she isn't doing anything wrong. Quinn doesn't even remember Kate's name, let alone that the blonde woman has some sort of crush on Rachel.

Without any trace of worry on her mind she rings the bell. Nevertheless she holds her breath as the door opens, only to breathe a sigh of relief after.

"Oh hello!"

"Hello Susan!" she says as her smile spreads across her face. "I can call you Susan right?"

"Of course Rachel. You're here because of Beth I'm assuming?"

"Yes I am… can you say to her that I'm here already?"

"Oh no, please come in…"

"I don't want to…"

"Don't be silly. They're in Mary's bedroom…" She says as she walks back inside followed closely by Rachel. "With this beautiful day outside, can you believe it? They are manicuring. I didn't even know how to brush my hair when I was their age."

"I don't know, I was pretty precocious too…"

"I was told that…" Rachel looks at her intrigued. "I met your dads."

"Oh…"

"Mom who was at the do-" Surprised and pleased Kate stops on her tracks as she spots who is the visitor.

"Hi." She says neutrally.

"Hi." Rachel replies politely.

"Hi honey, could you take Rachel upstairs? She is here for Beth."

"I don't think Rachel wants that mom." She smiles at the Broadway star. "Sorry about my mother's nonsense. I'm going to bring Beth for you."

"Thank you. I'd love to stay but I promised Judy. We're going to spend the afternoon together and we barely see each other because of my crazy routine."

"Rachel is okay you don't have to explain." Kate reassures the brunette. She then goes toward the stair and climbs up to Mary's bedroom.

Rachel gets intrigued. Maybe she was just overreacting. Just because Kate tried to seduce her in that life, it doesn't mean she was going to do it here. That was a pleasant surprise.

"Judy is really happy you know. She cares about you deeply."

She is brought out of her musing as she hears Susan's voice.

"Yes I know."

"Ray!"

Beth runs down the stairs in a rush.

"Beth!"

They hug each other fondly.

"I thought you weren't going to see me…" They pull away from each other as Beth has her lips pursed in the same manner Quinn's get. "Thought you were going to spend your time just with Finn…" Funny enough, Rachel can swear that the blonde girl says that name just like Quinn says it.

"Jealous?"

"No, I know you love me."

"Good." Rachel kisses her forehead. "Hi Mary." She greets the other girl as Mary gets close to them.

"Hi Rachel." Mary says lively.

"Let's go?" Rachel turns to her step sister.

Beth nods.

After they say good bye to the others they head back to the Fabray residence, where they have a very pleasant afternoon.

However, when Rachel gets back home she is sure something is wrong.

No messages?

No phone calls?

Something is definitely wrong.

* * *

><p>Ignoring Rachel's messages and calls is not the reasonable thing to do. She knows it. But she also knows she can't talk to Rachel right now as she is going to throw everything on her.<p>

She trusts her girlfriend, she knows nothing happened. What doesn't mean that it didn't bother her. What those bastards were doing in Lima anyway? It's not like they knew Rachel was going to be there, and even then they wouldn't go there just to try and spot the Broadway star.

"And Emily was the one showing you this?"

"Yeah… so?"

"Nothing… I'm just finding it very intriguing."

"Oh really? That's my life you know?"

"I know ass… now stop being an idiot and call your girlfriend."

"I can't. I'm still pissed off because of those photographs."

Santana crosses her arms and takes a deep breath.

"Are you buying that shit?"

"Of course I'm not!" She retorts. "I'm just frustrated. I know Rachel wants to be discreet, but I want everyone to know she is mine. I spent so many times in denial or hiding my feelings. I just want the whole world to know that I love her."

"I understand you. Once I was ready all I wanted was to show the world that Brittany was mine. You know I understand you, we are very similar. And even though I think B and Rachel have their resemblance I can say without a doubt that B is not a drama queen Q… Berry is going to wonder. Hopefully she didn't see it, so she is not freaking out right now."

"I know…" She sighs.

"What are you going to do?" Santana questions her.

"I'm going to calm down, and then I'm going to call her."

"Fine!" Santana huffs. "What took you so long?" She asks her fiancée as Brittany and Mercedes settle on their sit. They were in the restaurant's restrooms.

"Jeez! Let her be woman." Mercedes teases her friend.

"We were just chatting." Brittany explains as she kisses her fiancée.

"Look what we have here!"

"Emily!" Mercedes and Brittany greet the brunette animatedly.

"What a coincidence." Santana says sarcastically. Remember her third Mexican eye?

"Sit with us Em..." Quinn says as Santana frowns annoyed.

"So Emily, Quinn told me you showed her those photographs…" Santana asks her as the brunette takes a sit.

"I sent to her actually." She says unaffected. "I wanted to know if it was true."

"Sure…" Santana smiles in disdain.

"Am I missing something?" Mercedes questions the group.

"Some paparazzi took some pics of Rachel and Finn in a…" Brittany trails off.

"Very compromising position." Emily adds.

"It wasn't that compromising." Santana says huffish.

"If it was with me I'd be mad." Emily states.

"I trust Rachel, I already told you that Emily."

"I know that. I'm not saying those pics mean anything. Whatever makes you happy Quinn… Like I said two days ago, I don't want us to be strangers just because you're dating her now. I'm going to respect that."

"Thanks." Quinn smiles at her ex. "Can we eat now? I'm starving." She complains.

Emily starts typing something on her phone and Santana can swear she has a smirk on the corner of her lips.

* * *

><p>"Hello."<p>

"_Hi Rachel… uh… so… Erin was reading some stuff she likes, uh… about celebrities and all that shit… I prefer sports and I got a little traumatized as you know I really hated when we were followed by paparazzi and all that craziness, but anyway…" _

"Finn you're rambling."

"_Erin just saw some stupid pics of us."_

"You and her? Finn! Did you guys film something that was supposed to be private? Or at least kept safely?"

She remembers their sex tape. And then she remembers that they have yet to do it. Will Quinn agree with that in this life?

"_What? No!" _He shouts._ "I meant you and me."_

"What?"

"_Someone took pics of us. I'm going to send the link to the site to you."_

"Okay."

She checks the pics and laughs relieved.

"Don't worry about that Finn it's just gossip. I'm going to call my publicist and everything is going to be fine."

"_Okay. Good, I don't want scary Quinn knocking on my door."_

Rachel freezes. It couldn't be…

"I have to hang out."

"_Oh… okay bye."_

Many attempts after and she gets frustrated as once again all she gets is the voice mail.

"I can't fucking believe this!"

She shouts irritated.

"Okay calm down… of course she knows that is just a stupid gossip."

"Rachel?" Hiram appears at her door. "You have a visitor."

"What?" She frowns intrigued.

"She is waiting downstairs. She is that girl, what's her name?" He gets thoughtful but leaves her without anymore words.

"Wait… daddy…"

She sighs and exits her bedroom going downstairs.

"What you're doing here?" She asks as soon as she spots her visitor.

"Hi… I'm sorry to intrude, but we need to talk."

"Uh… Kate…" She starts. And she thought she didn't need to worry about the blonde's approaches. "I don't want to be rude, but this is not a good time. I'm sorry but we can't-"

"Rachel we need to talk. It's important-"

"Look…" She holds a hand up interrupting the blonde.

"It's about Quinn." Kate says seriously.

"What about her?" Rachel asks angrily.

"I know why she is not talking to you. And we do need to talk. Unless you want to lose her to Emily."

Oh that fucking name! How she hates that name. Fuming and feeling her anger to build up she focuses again on the woman in front of her.

"What do you know about Emily?"

"Can we talk?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>What she is up to?<strong>

**Next: The faberry proposal! Finally! **


	7. Chapter 7

**There was a issue with the update! i hope it works now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**Before the forever part.**

**###**

**Lima, 2018**

"We keep returning to this place. I'm starting to think we really liked it here."

"You say it as if you had a hard time in here."

"Just because I wasn't a repressed lesbian with a crush on the school's loser it doesn't mean my life here was easy. People didn't give credit to my awesomeness."

"Yeah right… and don't call her like that…"

"You noticed uh? I thought you were over her."

She rolls her eyes and keeps walking forward. Before she can continue though Puck stops her and leaning her back on the lockers, he locks their eyes onto each other.

"Wanky."

They both look at the couple walking toward them holding hands.

Puck turns to Quinn again; concern in his eyes and hands on her shoulders.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes." She nods impassive.

"Good." He keeps staring at her.

"What now?"

"I guess I've never said that to you, but I think you are the bravest person I've met. You're right I didn't have a hard time here, my biggest mistake gave me that beautiful little girl, but I was a jerk to you. I shouldn't have done that, I took advantage of you when you were so naïve and innocent despite being a total bitch." He teases.

"What you're talking about?" She frowns.

"I just don't know why you don't resent me." He sighs.

"Firstly, biggest mistake? Beth is not a mistake. Secondly, I resented you, you were an idiot. You lied to me and I trusted you. But you didn't force me to do anything. If someone made a mistake, it was me, when I trusted you."

He nods dejected so she keeps talking.

"I don't know why you brought this up now. But like I said to you before, Beth is not a mistake. She is our perfect thing. And you've changed. You're not that guy anymore. I trust you now more than I trust anyone else. You've been my rock since I moved to L.A."

"I'm going to vomit." Santana says furrowed eyebrows. "Can we move our butts to that choir room?"

"Yes Santana." Puck replies in annoyance.

The foursome walks together through the school's hallways and toward the choir room.

"Here they are!" Kurt shouts animatedly. "The popular ones." He teases.

"Hell yeah!" Puck shouts back. "Who would kill to be me now?" He smirks as he looks at the women he has on his embrace.

"Dude, they're all lesbians." Sam states playfully as Mercedes taps his arm.

"Wait, Quinn is gay? Since when?" Mike asks confused.

"Can we stop talking about me?" Quinn asks demanding.

They greet each other with joy and caring, enjoying the fact that they are once again gathered.

"Here he is!"

Finn announces with a big smile on his face as he is holding the hand of an equally excited Rachel Berry.

"Guys!" A surprised Will Schuster shouts joyfully.

They all go toward their former teacher to hug the man that is far from perfect, but was and still is so very important to them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Finn told us about the issues the glee club is facing." Artie says sadly.

"We know what Sylvester is trying to do." Tina adds.

"It's sad to say this to you guys, but I think this time is really over."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks concerned.

"Sometimes the universe smiles to you and it gives you thirteen amazing and talented kids."

_Why everybody always forget about Matt? Chill man, it's not like he'd come anyway…_

Mike thinks.

"Sometimes that doesn't happen. We lost some competitions, kids aren't interested anymore…"

_Like someone has ever been…_

Santana thinks.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shue, but that's not true. Most of us were really mediocre actually."

Everybody looks at Quinn.

"But we had something, someone who was outstanding. I'm not talking about her voice, we had Mercedes, Santana and Kurt, and they are all amazing too. I'm talking about her dedication, her will, strength and focus; I believe I said something like that to her… She was and still is the biggest star of us all." She smiles. "I wish she had listened to me back then. It would've been better to my back…"

She rubs her back playfully as the girls (the bridesmaids minus Sugar) giggle around her.

_Where's Sugar?_

Tina thinks.

_She doesn't even sing Tina… oh yeah right… I wonder where Matt is, I'm gonna ask Mike later…_

"It's not funny." Rachel mumbles though she has a smile on the corner of her lips "But Quinn has a point; most of the time I had to carry these lazy asses on my shoulders." She mocks. "It's going to be okay Mr. Schue. You don't need flawless talent like ours. You just need people willing to learn and Sue Sylvester out of your way. How much money?"

"No way." Will says adamant. "Rachel…"

"In case you are unaware I'm a Broadway star. And although I'm willing to give my own money, I don't think it'll be necessary as I have my contacts. Hopefully, I'll get us some sponsors. All I want to know is that you're still passionate about this club as much as I am and as I think my friends are too."

"Of course I am." He says emotional.

"So it's settled, I'm going to have a talk with one Sue Sylvester, but first where are your students? I want to see the fresh and young talent."

"You're so hot right now…" Brittany says out of the blue, eyes on Rachel.

"I agree." Santana smirks.

_So fucking hot…_

Quinn thinks.

"Mr. Shue? Can we get in?" A young girl with glasses asks from the door. Behind her a group of students is waiting for Will's permission.

"Of course Jenny! Come in guys!"

They all settle on the chairs and on the floor as they are in a big number. Rachel ends up sitting on Finn's lap of course as well as Santana on Brittany's.

What Rachel doesn't understand is why Quinn is sitting on Noah's lap. Not just sitting, enjoying it.

Some of the kids start singing, but she can't stop her eyes from glancing once and while at the two.

"Are you noticing the way Rachel is looking at you guys?"

"Like she wants to burn me with her eyes?" Puck says playful as he wraps his arms around Quinn's waist. The blonde wastes no time and hits him with her elbow. "Ouch!" He complains.

"I really don't want to talk about Rachel guys."

"Oh really? What was that moments ago? Rachel is the biggest star of us all…" Santana teases her.

"Whatever, now stop talking and pay attention."

She glances toward the Broadway star and her eyes meet Rachel's brown ones for a second before the brunette looks away.

/

In the end everyone wanted to take pictures with them all. And of course Rachel and Mercedes are the ones who get more attention.

Outside of the choir room some students are eagerly waiting for them to get out, so they could take some pics too.

"Hey loser." She calls out as she is passing by the agglomeration with look of haughty derision, her pawns on her heels, following her as puppies. "What's going on?"

Jenny looks back at her and gets close.

"Are you kidding me? She is Rachel Berry." She points animatedly.

Kate glances forward where Rachel is trying to walk as she is surrounded by a group of over excited students.

"She is going to perform on the Tony awards this year." Jenny beams.

"Okay guys enough." Will claps his hands, calling the attention of the agglomeration of students. "Rachel has to leave now."

As the group part like the red sea for Rachel to pass, Kate has a chance to take a better look at the Broadway star. And so she looks, eyes glazed on the perfection in front of her.

_Fucking shit…_

"She was visiting the glee club as well as the original members, they were all here. I told you to join us. You would've had the chance to watch her performing. She is just amazing, flawless. I can only dream of being that good…"

"You're still talking? Get the hell out of my face loser!" Kate snaps eyes still glued on Rachel.

"Fine, you're the one who called me."

"What?" She turns to the girl. "I'm not liking your tone." She gets closer. Intimidating. "Are you talking back at me?"

"I…" The girl stutters.

"Something's wrong?" Behind the girl, Quinn places one hand on her shoulder, soothing. She knows she has been just like the cheerio in front of her. It doesn't mean she will be conniving with such behavior; on the contrary, she despises it more than anything.

"There's nothing wrong." Kate answers her.

"I wasn't talking to you dear." Quinn says in faux sweetness.

"Don't worry Quinn." Jenny looks at the older blonde in awe. "It's okay."

Quinn nods. "I'll have a word with this lady, you guys can go." She addresses to the two girls behind Kate. So original… Quinn thinks as she rolls her eyes.

Kate nods her head to the girls and they leave.

"You too." Quinn squeezes the nerd girl's shoulder and she leaves as well.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but this-" She points to the uniform. "-Doesn't give you the right to be a bully."

"Oh… you're lecturing me?"

"I'm warning you. Stay away from her. And I mean it." She says in her best HBIC tone. She kind of got fond of Jenny, the girl has some talent. Not like Rachel of course. No one will ever be like Rachel.

"Whatever…" Kate shrugs a little frightened if she is honest. "Why I'd want to be closer to that loser anyway."

"You don't have a crush on her do you?" Quinn frowns playful. "Are you a repressed lesbian or something?" She is just mocking, but who knows right?

"Repressed?" Kate chuckles. "If by repressed you mean fucking the entire lesbian population of this city, okay, I'm a repressed lesbian." She smirks pleased.

"Hey." Quinn gets worried. "Careful there. How old are you?"

"16, almost 17, but don't worry it's not like I can get pregnant or anything." She says with venom. And Quinn flares her nostrils slightly. "You're Quinn Fabray right?"

_The bitch doesn't even remember me. _

Kate thinks upset.

It wasn't Quinn's fault though, last time she saw little Kate, she was, well, little Kate, and it was before puberty.

"Yes. And I have spoken. Stay away from her."

She leaves as Kate snarls.

"Bitch…"

A moment later and the sixteen years old is walking toward the parking lot, fumbling with her car's key.

She stops on her tracks as she spots the group a few feet away.

"Hey guys." Rachel gets close to where Quinn is standing with Santana and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine following her lead. Finn is already inside of their car, upset. He still is one hundred percent sure that Quinn and Santana don't like him, especially Quinn. Actually, they both dislike him equally.

"It was good to see you Rach." Brittany embraces the Broadway star.

"It was good to see you too B." Rachel hugs her tight.

"It was so nostalgic." Kurt states daydreaming.

Kate gets as close as she manages without being noticed.

"We're going to Quinn's do you guys want to join us?" Brittany asks hopefully, she is sick and tired of treading lightly. They're friends for god's sake! They should be having fun together.

The rest of the group gets uneasy, glancing at each other with uncertainty.

"I'm actually going home. Finn is going to see his mother. We're going back to New York in two days so…"

"Oh…" Brittany says disappointed as Quinn rummages in his purse looking for her cigarettes. She takes one and lights it up. "I'm going to see you before you leave okay?"

"Sure B…"

The aspiring actress brings a cigarette to her lips and takes a long cool drag all the while she is observed by an incredulous Rachel.

"You started smoking again?"

"So it seems…" She says nonchalantly, no resemblance with the girl who moments ago was praising Rachel in front of the whole glee club.

"It's official then?"

They all get silent.

"We're over. We can't even have a normal conversation." Rachel adds hurtful.

Quinn puffs on her cigarette one more time and blows the smoke in the air.

"Finn is waiting." Holding her cigarette up, she looks toward the car Finn is in. "You shouldn't let him waiting."

They lock their eyes, millions of thoughts running through their heads. Rachel nibbles her bottom lip and craves her nails on her palms as she is gathering all the strength she possess to just turn around and leave, instead of scream. Because she is pretty sure she is just a coward who chose easy, she chose to be "normal", to be like "everybody else" once in her life. How she despises herself right now.

Kate finds it all very weird. She watches as Rachel turns around and goes toward her fiancé. She doesn't know why Quinn treated Rachel so coldly and why none of those jerks defended her?

She lets it go and walks toward her car. She is not interested in those idiots. She is only interested in one person.

* * *

><p>"I know. Lame. But I was sixteen…"<p>

Even though she didn't realize it at that time, Kate dislike for Quinn actually started by instinct, her competiveness side kicked in, as subconsciously she knew Quinn was a rival. It has something to do with their interaction that day.

"I had no idea that I actually met you before."

To Rachel the setup where Kate met her with sixteen and therefore developed some kind of crush on her only happened inside the glimpse. She had no idea that that story Kate told her there actually happened here.

"You haven't met me. Not for real. I saw you. You were surrounded by all those suckers." She rolls her eyes in disdain. "You wouldn't remember me."

Rachel nods. They are settled in the Berry's living room, sitting on the couch with a respectful distance between them.

"So Emily wants to break us apart and she wanted your help. She is just using you. You know that right? She is manipulating you."

"I know that. All she wants is my help to break you guys apart. She doesn't care about my feelings for you." She says sadly. "I had the impression that she actually wants you to suffer."

"I bet."

"I told her I just wanted…" She drops her eyes.

"What?"

"Well, I don't do relationships and I…"

"Oh…" Rachel crosses her arms over her chest, leaning her back on the couch. "But is it true?"

"What?"

"You just want to fuck me?"

Kate clenches her jaw.

"I wish it was true, but it's not."

"I don't believe you. You can't possibly have feelings for me, not real and deep feelings. You barely know me."

"You don't believe in love at first sight?" She says cynically.

"I used to."

"What happened?"

"I divorced."

"Oh…"

"You have yet to prove me I can trust you."

"Fair."

Kate starts rummaging in her purse. She takes a case and opens it. She turns on the professional camera.

"I'm a photographer. I mean, kind of…" She explains as she sees the look of curiosity on Rachel's face.

"Oh really? That's cool." Rachel says genuine.

"Here." Kate hands the camera to Rachel. The brunette takes it a little unsure and intrigued.

"Wha-"

"Just take a look."

Rachel looks at the screen and huffs as she sees the photos of Finn and her, one by one. Kate really managed to capture the best angles. Best angles meaning that she made an innocent hug look like something more. The photos are from the day Rachel met Erin, and it's even more irritating that Erin was actually with them when the photographs were taken. They were in the parking lot.

"You!" Rachel exclaims.

"I sent it to Emily. She has some contacts."

"How this is going to make me trust you?"

"I'm going to tell you our plan."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." She says firmly.

"Emily knows how Quinn is insecure about you and Finn. She just needed the right approach. She thinks she can convince Quinn that you are just fooling around with her, but you're going back to him as soon as you get tired of her."

Rachel runs her fingers through her hair roughly. She is furious.

"Go on." She demands.

"Well after we discussed what should be done, we agreed that we needed you guys to see each other. So I could collect the evidences."

"What if Finn had gone to New York instead?"

"It would be easier. New York has its paparazzi. With the right call…"

"What if I had gone with Quinn to L.A?"

"I was pretty convincing with Finn. He needed to talk to you as soon as possible, preferably when you'd returned from your trip."

"So that's it? You'd take photos from us; you'd send it to some celebrity's news site and then what? Quinn sees it and breaks up with me?" She says humorously.

"No. That was just the beginning. Emily is right now with Quinn playing the friend part so Quinn won't think she is trying to get her back. You have her instagram?"

Rachel chuckles at that.

"What I thought… wait a minute."

She takes her phone and after she logs on she hands it to Rachel.

Rachel looks at the pic and read what it's written.

_Drinks with my girls…_

It's a photo with Emily and the others at the restaurant.

"What the Fuck?!" She huffs angrily. "They are my girls bitch! She is going to regret she messed with me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to L.A."

She is so angry and mad she doesn't notice the glimpse of a smirk on the corner of Kate's lips.

"I hope you can forgive me."

"It's okay…" She hands Kate's phone back to the blonde. "I really appreciate that you're telling me all this, but I don't trust you."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't make sense. Why did you agree with this to just regret later."

"Since the beginning I found this whole thing a little too much for my taste. I mean, I'd do anything to be with you, but you're right, she was using me, my chances were slim, close to none, even if you break up with Quinn. Why would you want me right? I'm just a small town girl..."

"In case you haven't noticed, I was born here. And-"

"You're a Broadway star. You're nothing like the stupid people who lives in this mediocre town. You said countless times, you were under appreciated here."

"I was being a diva just like I was as a teenager."

"I watched you. Two times actually, on Broadway. When I heard you singing, it was… you're amazing."

"I'm your teenage crush. Get over it." Rachel says adamant.

"I wish it was that easy." She sighs and stands up. "Anyway, I'd better go. I hope you don't hate me because of all this."

"I can't hate anyone… well, except for Emily."

Kate giggles as Rachel stands up.

"I actually didn't like her as well. She's quite arrogant and self assured. But you know, she seems really honest about her feelings and I think she really believes you're just using Quinn. I just figured that if you were using Quinn, you could use me instead…" She draws her lips into her mouth embarrassed.

"I'm not using Quinn, and I'd never use you. Kate, you seem to be a nice girl, and despite the fact that the rational side of my brain is telling me not to, I'm going to give you the chance of being my friend. I have a guess that we're going to see each other often. Your mother is Judy's neighbor and Mary and Beth are friends now… what do you say?"

"It seems nice… Lame, but nice."

"Kate…" Rachel sighs frustrated.

"I accept the offer."

"Good." Rachel smiles relieved as she walks toward the front door, with Kate right behind her.

"So…" Kate trails off as Rachel opens the door.

"Take care Ka-"

Without warning Kate cups Rachel's neck, leans down and presses her lips against Rachel's.

Rachel should have expected it. It's all she can think about as she has once again Kate's lips against hers. She places both of her hands on the blonde's shoulders and pushes Kate fiercely away.

"Sorry…"

On her defense, Kate seems genuinely sorry.

"I crossed the line I know. Sorry… it's just that…" She smiles pleadingly. "I just saw the opportunity and took it… I've fantasized about it so many times. You…"

"It's okay…" Rachel says annoyed. "Just don't do that again."

"I won't." She shakes her head. "Unless you ask?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Just go…"

"I'm going…"

When Kate is finally out of sight Rachel takes a deep breath and heads back to her bedroom.

She is flying to L.A in the morning. That's for sure.

Pacing in her bedroom as she is in deep concentration she gasps when she hears her phone.

_Quinn…_

"Do you have any idea how I am feeling right now?!" She bursts out as soon as she answers the phone.

"_Hi to you too love."_

"Don't play with me. I'm very pissed off right now for you to play with me."

"_Wow! You are pissed?"_ Quinn says ironic.

"You're ignoring me! And what for? Oh yeah right… you're having drinks with your ex girlfriend!"

"_Speaking of exs, how was your talk with Finn? Like old times? Hm… did you guys have fun? I'm assuming you had, it seems you had."_

"You saw those photos right?"

"_It seems you saw it too…"_

"So you ignored me because of some rumors you read on the internet?"

"_No…"_

"No? Are you sure? Because god damn it Quinn! It's just what it seems!" She yells at her girlfriend. "Don't do that ever again. Don't shut me out, if we have a problem we talk. Nothing happened, and you know what? Finn wanted to tell me something really amazing. I just can't believe you buy that shit."

"_I didn't buy anything! I'm not pissed off because some stupid gossip."_

"What's the matter then?" Rachel asks a little taken aback.

"_You say you want to marry me and all those things, but you still don't want us to go public."_

"What?! Our relationship is something private Quinn. It's nobody's business."

"_Really?"_

"Quinn?"

By now Rachel is not pleased with the path this conversation is taking.

"_How am I going to be sure that you're not going to back off and leave me… or or… run after him again?"_

"Oh no… you just didn't say that…"

"_And I'm not talking about those photos; I know you wouldn't cheat on me."_

"Oh what a relief…" Rachel says irritated.

"_Rachel…" _

"You know what? I can't talk to you right now, especially not on the phone. I thought this was about your jealousy." She pinches the bridge of her nose. "But it's actually about your lack of trust. You don't trust me."

"_That's nonsense, of course I trust you."_

"But you have doubts about my love for you."

"_You woke up one day Rachel and you decided that you wanted me? After all these years?"_

"No, I woke up one day and I realized how much I was losing by denying something that was so obvious. I've always loved you."

"_Had you not dreamed__ about any of that, tell me Rachel. What would've you done?"_

"Does it really matter? The fact that I had that…" She closes her eyes. "Experience… isn't proof enough that I wanted you? That I just needed a push?"

"_I'm sorry…"_

"You don't-"

"_I'm going to need more time I guess…"_Quinn cuts her off.

"What you mean?" Rachel asks concerned.

"_Sometimes it seems too good to be true. I keep thinking it's going to be over at any moment."_

She says playfully as Rachel breathes a sigh of relief.

"It won't. I won't let you go, never again. And I certainly won't walk away from you."

"_I need you here with me."_

"I'm going to take the first flight tomorrow, okay?"

"_I love you."_

"I love you too, but we need to talk."

"_I know."_

"No more doubts."

"_Yes. I kind of have to go now…"_

"_Okay, see you soon love."_

Rachel hangs up feeling relieved.

She doesn't need to worry about ex girlfriends, Quinn loves her and Emily is part of the past.

The past… her past… Emily wouldn't bring that up, would she?

But most importantly, would it change the way Quinn sees her?

* * *

><p>"<em>What?!"<em>

"Calm your tits. I have something important to tell you."

Kate barely steps her feet in her bedroom and soon enough she is calling Emily.

"_Speak."_

"I told Rachel everything."

"_What you mean everything?"_

"The whole plan. And she is going to L.A. Maybe tomorrow."

"_Good. Wait… when you say everything. You mean…"_

"I showed her the photos."

"_Are you fucking stupid?! The plan was to tell her I was going to try and seduce Quinn and that you was the one behind Finn's worries in regard their friendship and that you convinced him to talk to her in person." _Emily bursts out angrily.

"Don't worry I just showed it on my camera."

"_I knew I couldn't trust you!"_

"Hey, you just wanted me as your pawn. You wanted to use me. I just needed to make sure I was going to get something out of it. Rachel just offered me her friendship. And I kind of kissed her. She pushed away but it was a kiss…"

"_Aw… how sweet, you're going to be her bestie. How that is going to lead her to your bed? Idiot! In case you are unaware a peck on the lips doesn't scream: I want you to take me to your bed…"_

"Yeah right, cause their break up would make it possible…"

"_She'll be devastated, the perfect prey for you."_

"You said she is just fooling around with Quinn. Why would she be devastated?"

"_You certainly don't know Quinn; one cannot be anything less than devastated after a break up with Quinn Fabray."_

"Whatever, thanks to me I have now all the time I need, if they break up, even better. Good luck with your girl."

"_I don't need luck I just need a good argument and Rachel Berry. Her mask is going down."_

"If you say so."

"_Thanks for nothing."_

The line gets mute.

"Bitch." Kate says to her empty bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Someone is really drunk. Here, let me help you."<p>

"I can walk just fine."

"Alright…"

Quinn raises her arms playfully.

"See?"

"Great, let's go." Santana demands from inside the car.

"I'll have to take her inside. She is going to pass out on the sidewalk otherwise."

"Quinn, she is going to be fine." Santana complains.

"What are you talking about? Why are you being a bitch?" Quinn questions her friend upset.

"She doesn't like me." Emily says drunk, barely managing to keep herself steady.

"Okay, let Brittany take her inside then."

"I can't believe you right now Santana."

"I can't believe you right now!" Santana replies truly angry.

Santana is also a little tipsy as they were having a night out with their friends, including Mercedes, Sam and Puck. But as Emily was too much drunk, Quinn decided they should take her home first. Quinn is staying at Santana and Brittany's house as her house is closed and ready to be sold, what actually is a common ritual for them, even when she lived in L.A, often when they went to party, she stayed at their home at the end of the night. Except when Quinn had companion, or when she was dating Thomas, actually she stayed at Santana and Brittany's even when she was dating him, most of the times, avoiding his companion.

"Guys, no fighting, San, we're all going to take Emily inside. She is our friend, did you forget it." Brittany positions herself on Emily's side and supporting her weight she starts walking.

They get inside Emily's apartment building; they take the elevator and head up to Emily's apartment.

Quinn is the one who fumbles in Emily's purse to take her keys. When she finds it she opens the door.

"I don't want to rush you but I do need a toilet right now."

"Don't tell me you're going to throw up?" Santana asks grimacing.

"Yeah…" Emily rushes toward the nearest bathroom, but she ends up throwing up on the bathroom floor before she finally reaches the toilet bowl.

After she helped her ex girlfriend, Quinn takes her to lay down on her bed, then she gets back to the living room.

"Can we go now?" Santana asks impatiently.

"Actually…"

"What?!" She asks huffish.

"She is pretty bad, someone should stay."

"Are you sure Quinn?" Brittany asks calmly. "Rachel is coming tomorrow and you know…"

"I'm sure… I'm going to leave early in the morning. Emily is not used to this much drinking. As soon as the sun rises and she is okay I'll leave."

"Okay." Brittany nods.

"I think it's a bad idea." Santana shakes her head, displeased.

"Quinn is right San, Emily usually doesn't drink that much."

Santana gets close to Quinn and looks deep into the blonde's eyes.

"If you do something stupid. I'm going to kill you."

"What for example?"

"I'm trusting you are a smart girl, you know, Yale and stuff…"

She turns on her heels and goes toward the door.

"Let's go B."

"Take care of her." Quinn says to Brittany. "She is drunk."

"I'm actually with her." Brittany points two fingers to her eyes and then she points one finger to Quinn.

Quinn smiles amused and walks them to the door. She closes it and takes a deep breath. She really hopes that by trying to be a good friend she is not going to be in trouble.

She heads to Emily's bedroom and finds the woman lying on the floor.

"What happened?" She asks trying not to laugh.

"I fell. It's okay. The floor is comfortable. I'm going to sleep here." Emily waves her off.

"Nope. Come on. You need a good and cold shower. You smell like tequila and…" Quinn kneels down. "Ew… vomit."

"I do not."

"Totally. Come on don't make it hard to me."

Quinn manages to lift the brunette and they walk toward the bathroom connected with Emily's bedroom. The other one totally needs a cleanup. Quinn opens the shower faucet and the water starts streaming down.

"Go on." She gestures to the shower. "I'm going to take something for you to wear, don't kill yourself okay?" She teases.

In her state of drunkenness she doesn't think she just gets under the stream of water.

"Emily!" Quinn shouts. "Without the clothes!"

"Oh right, of course." She starts striping at the same time that Quinn averts her eyes.

"You've seen me naked before jackass."

"I have?" Quinn says playfully.

"In every possible angle." She giggles.

"Okay. I' m going to…"

She gets out of the bathroom in a rush and heads to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and takes a bottle of water.

Moments later, drinking the water absentmindedly, she hears a loud noise. She rushes back to the bedroom.

"What now?"

"I'm doing a mess." Emily says as she exits the bathroom wrapped on a towel and sits on the edge of her bed. "She was the one who used to get like this."

"What happened?"

"We are on a break."

"I know, but why?"

Quinn goes to the closet and finds a long shirt.

"Put it on."

Emily remains motionless, looking like she is thinking something over.

"Emily." Quinn snaps her fingers.

"Fine…"

The brunette takes the shirt petulantly and stands up. The towel falls on the floor and Quinn once again averts her eyes. It's not about temptation, or rather a fear of succumbing to it, not even close. She knows Emily has a nice body, she's seen it before, many times, but she doesn't want to do anything that might upset Rachel. And that includes looking.

"I needed a time to deal with some things. Anyway, she figured out that I still didn't get over someone." She says as she puts the shirt on.

Quinn sighs soundly. She has a guess that she won't like where this conversation is going to end.

"You should try harder."

"Why?"

"Don't." Quinn raises a hand up. "You broke up with me Emily as far as I know we were okay."

"We weren't okay! We kept fighting over and over again."

"And why was that?"

"Because of your aloofness!"

Quinn laughs. "No, because you wanted something I couldn't give."

"Because of her?"

"No! Because I wasn't ready!"

"I just wanted security! I wanted to be sure that you weren't going to run after her as soon as you had the chance."

"What? Why would I do that?'

Emily chuckles ironically.

"No, I know I had feelings for her, but it wasn't like Rachel wanted me back."

"She wanted you! She has always wanted you. I saw it in her eyes that first day we met! She was pissed that you were with me."

Emily rants angrily.

"That's because she loved me, even back then." Quinn says calmly as she really doesn't want to have an argument with her ex, her drunken ex.

"She doesn't love you!" Emily shouts.

"You said yourself. She wanted me."

"I said she wanted you. I didn't say she loved you."

Quinn sighs soundly as she runs her finger through her hair. Why she had to play the good friend part?

"You know what? Never mind." She shakes her head vehemently. "Keep thinking Rachel is a saint." She walks toward the kitchen as she is suddenly thirsty.

Quinn follows her right away.

"What you mean?"

"Nothing…" She trails off. "I always thought that breaking up with you was the best decision I made. You were going to break my heart anyway."

"I'd never do that."

"You would. With a snap of her fingers. One word from her and you'd leave me."

Oddly, Quinn feels a strange feeling of similitude, but she shakes if off.

"You know that's true."

"I love her Emily. I'm sorry if things didn't work between us, but the truth is my heart belongs to Rachel for a long time. There was nothing I could do about it."

"Just be careful."

"I don't need to. Rachel loves me too."

Emily shakes her head, a sarcastic smile plastered on her face.

"Some things never change… One call and she went to see him."

"Don't do that…"

"Did she ask you first?"

"I'm not her mother." Quinn says irritated.

"No you're just her girlfriend and he is just her ex right? It's not like this has happened before, she choosing him over you."

"It's different now…" She says weakly.

"Sure…" She holds her head as her eyes are closed tight. She is kind of dizzy right now. "I'm going to sleep." She goes back to her bedroom. "You don't need to stay." She says with her back toward Quinn. "Rachel might be upset and who knows what she'll try this time." She says suggestively from the hallway.

Quinn frowns confused.

"What?"

She asks, but she is ignored, so she follows the brunette.

"What are you talking about?" She exhales soundly and frustrated as Emily settles on bed without answering her. "What do you mean by that?"

Emily sits up and stares at Quinn. She seems genuinely hurt.

"She tried to ruin my career."

"What?" Quinn opens her mouth in disbelief; she never thought Emily could resort to lying. "Just stop okay? Nothing you can say will make me doubt her. And I certainly won't break up with her."

Emily believes it. That's why she wants the other way around to happen. Rachel is going to break up with Quinn. Let's just say, there was a reason for her to drink that much tonight.

"I'm not asking you to. Like I said keep thinking she is a saint, but she did try to ruin my career."

"And how she managed to do it?" Quinn asks not believing in her ex.

"She didn't. Thank god, as you know my career is flourishing just fine."

She smiles self assured and Quinn thinks that maybe she has a thing for narcissistic people, because, come on!

"I said she tried…"

"And how she tried?"

"Remember my first movie as an assistant? I worked with Duran in that movie…"

"Yes of course, you were over the moon with it." Quinn smiles genuinely.

"Yes, so you do remember what happened during the filming. You know that that could've ruined my career."

"It was an expensive jewelry and sure it was important to the story, but that wasn't going to put an end on your career."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Okay, fine, but what does that has to do with Rachel."

"Rachel was the one behind the mysterious disappearance."

Quinn bursts out in laugh. And after a good amount of laughing, she finally recomposes herself.

"It's true…" Emily says calmly.

"And you're just telling me now?"

"I found out very recently. Back then I got so relieved and happy I didn't question anything. We celebrated for a week…" She says suggestively. "Remember?"

The blonde actress merely shrugs.

"If Rachel took it." Quinn rolls her eyes at the absurdity of that suggestion. "Why it appeared later?"

"I think her plan was to make it appear after the movie was over, maybe to try and incriminate me, but something went wrong I guess."

"That's absurd and it doesn't make any sense."

"I took it to the dressing room, as Amanda was about to film a scene, then I went out to take care of others things." She says as she remembers that day. "Years later what did I find out?"

Quinn frowns confused.

"Rachel went there, she and Amanda are friends. I saw Amanda's interview on Lisa's late show. She talked about the movie, and for my surprise she told about the tips Rachel gave to her. She didn't mention anything about the jewelry of course, but she said Rachel went there to support and help her out. You know, with the singing and dancing stuff." She says the last part with disdain. "And I know it was in that specific day cause she described the scene."

"It doesn't mean anything Emily. And the necklace appeared less than two hours later."

"The two longest hours of my life. I cried and cried and looked for it at any possible place but nothing, I called you and…" She sighs. "You know how desperate I was… Then that old men appeared out of nowhere with that box and I nearly fainted, he worked in that theater. He said, kid, just pretend you had it with you during all this time, it was just a misunderstanding. I didn't control myself I kissed him. I thought he was my angel…" She chuckles. "Yeah… how naïve I was… Rachel knows him, she performed there."

"I know all that Emily, but you can't prove it was Rachel. Besides, you'd see Rachel there."

"Not if she was quick, and I can prove it." She sighs. "I had a talk with Amanda. That's why I'm so sure…" She sighs.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hi, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

"_Of course Emily."_

"_Oh you remember my name."_

_Amanda narrows her eyes at Emily._

"_Well, you famous now."_

"_So?"_

"_Okay don't play dumb with me, everybody knows how self centered actors are…"_

"_True…" Amanda shrugs playfully. "What do you want then?"_

"_Rachel Berry…"_

_Amanda expression hardens._

"_She tried to ruin me, didn't she?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about…"_

"_Amanda you own me this…"_

"_Okay fine!"_

_The actress gives in annoyed._

"_Rachel didn't know you were working in that movie. I told her, because you were dating Quinn, I had no idea Rachel had feelings for Quinn, so I just thought she'd be happy to know you were there. Big mistake, she convinced me you were a bitch and that we needed to pull a prank on you. I said I couldn't do anything and she got mad at me." Amanda pouts childlike. "Anyway." She recomposes herself. "She said it was going to be just a small prank."_

"_Why did you agree with that?"_

"_You can't deny Rachel Berry…"_

_Emily narrows her eyes suspicious as Amanda blushes._

"_You two were fucking each other!"_

_Amanda gets uneasy. _

"_Oh my god! She almost ruined me, and you agreed because you couldn't keep it in your pants?!"_

"_It was not like that okay, besides nothing happened. See? no harm…"_

_Emily laughs sarcastically. _

"_I mean it. If things had gotten out of control, Rachel was going to intercede for you."_

"_Oh really? I don't believe it."_

_**Now:**_

"It's not the first time and you know it. That Jason guy?"

"You know nothing about that. It was only rumors, and he even worked on her last musical. And If Rachel had slept with that woman she would've told me." Quinn snaps at her ex girlfriend, Rachel's voice echoing in her head.

_"I've already been with a woman before."_

_"I was confused. Anyway, I think it really doesn't even count as I was so drunk that I didn't remember anything in the morning. I'm pretty sure I didn't do the whole package if that makes sense. I'm sorry, I'll understand if you're mad at me."_

"You should probably ask her then…"

"I trust her…"

Emily smirks as she sees how Quinn seems to be in an inner debate.

"I'm going to sleep. I figure you want to leave, but it's kind of late… there's the spare room and you know…"

Quinn huffs and leaves the room. She goes straight to her purse to take her cell phone. She calls Rachel right away. She's probably awake right?

"_Hello?" Rachel answers, her voice still a little husky from sleeping. "Is everything okay? Shouldn't you be sleeping baby?" _

"Yes I should…" Quinn says in a low voice. "Did you sleep with Amanda Gonzalez?"

"_What?"_

"Yes or no Rachel…"

"_It depends; remember when I said I was too drunk to even remember it after?"_

"Yes I remember…"

"_Are you mad at me? We weren't…"_

"Yes we weren't together, I was dating Emily…"

"_She told you right?"_

Quinn heart skips a beat. So it was true.

"_I'm going to fucking kill Amanda…" _Rachel mumbles irritated.

"I can't believe you did that…"

"_Quinn, listen to me, we need to talk, but not on the phone. I will explain everything. Don't listen to her, she is just trying to manipulate you, she wants you back and she is going to try anything."_

"She is not trying to ruin your career Rachel…"

"_But I didn't do it!"_

"So it's not true, Emily lied to me about you involvement in the disappearance of that necklace?"

The line gets mute for awhile.

"Tell me!" Quinn demands distraught.

"_I can explain…"_ She lowers her voice to a soft and unobtrusive tone.

"What have you done with the girl I fell in love with?"

"I'm still here… you have to beli-"

"I just can't… I'll talk to you later…" Quinn cuts her off.

"_Quinn, please…"_

Quinn barely hangs up the phone and she is regretting it already. The truth is that nothing will ever change her love for Rachel, but she really is a little overwhelmed right now, so many things to digest apparently.

She definitely needs a drink, but as she finds a good and beautiful bottle of vodka she can practically hear Santana's voice somewhere in the back of her head_. "If you do something stupid. I'm going to kill you."_

Unfortunately she still knows how to ignore Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the proposal, I said next, but it was next next…<strong>

**Next: We're finally going to confront Rachel's past and see everything she went though after she decided to deny she loved Quinn after that fateful night. And of course, after they fix everything, the proposal. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Before the forever part (part 2)**

_**###**_

_**Somewhere in the past…**_

"I can't believe this is happening…"

"Just shut up."

She demands as she roughly yanks the strap of Amanda's dress out of her way.

"I thought you weren't gay…"

"I'm not."

Rachel presses their lips together, demanding and roughly. She has Amanda pinned against the bathroom's sink as her hands explore female curves with need and lust.

"Yeah… it's not what it seems…" Amanda teases a smirk on her face and a lustful gaze.

The Broadway star stares at the other woman, with her heart racing and her mind in a blur, Rachel is in a lustful daze. Blinking her eyelids repeatedly as to snap herself out of the stupor she is in, she smoothes her dress and wipes her mouth.

"I'm just…" She says as she recomposes herself. "You know… I'm an open minded person, and I need to be sure."

"Whatever Rachel," Amanda pulls away from the sink. "Go find another girl for your experimenting…" She opens the bathroom's door abruptly and leaves Rachel behind.

"Amanda…"

Rachel curses under her breathe; she is a little sexually frustrated right now if she is honest. Looking at her reflection she touches herself up quickly. When she is finally satisfied she exits the bathroom.

As she gets back to the agitation she scans her surroundings looking for tan skin and a pair of green/hazel eyes that rival with Rihanna's in beauty and enthralling.

She spots Amanda leaning on the bar counter and mocking the bartender joyfully, as if seconds ago she wasn't making out with Rachel Berry in the bathroom.

Rachel gets close to her.

"What was that?" She says calmly.

"What?" Amanda asks innocently.

"You left. Me." Rachel crosses her arms over her chest in annoyance. "How dare you?"

"Just because I had a crush on you when we were in NYADA it doesn't mean I'm going to be used like some disposable object …"

"You had a crush on me?" Rachel smirks. "Had?" She adds teasingly.

"Yes, ancient history…"

"Shame… I was really looking for some kind of fun tonight…"

"Where's your boy toy?" Amanda asks in disdain.

"If you're talking about my ex, he is in Ohio…" Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Your best gay?"

"Probably somewhere making out with Blaine…"

"What leaves you without your best gay number 2..." She mocks.

"Yep."

"Therefore, stuck with me."

"You know that's not true." Rachel pouts. "You were one of my best friends back then…"

"Yeah right, Miss Broadway star."

"That's what I am… I wish I could say the same to you, but you know…"

"Hey! I'm on Broadway too…" Amanda pouts playfully. "Of course I'm not the almighty Rachel Berry."

"Oh you can't compete with that level of awesomeness…" She says mockingly and they laugh together and joyfully. "I can't understand why you don't give musicals a try Amanda."

"Again with this?" Amanda huffs impatiently.

"Yes." Rachel says petulantly.

"I know my limitations okay? I don't have an outstanding voice."

"You have a great voice."

"Not like yours…'

"Of course not." She teases.

"Ha-ha."

"You are a great singer that's more important, you know what to do with your voice."

"I don't know Rachel, besides I won't be on Broadway for too long…"

"What you mean?"

"That maybe I'm going to the west side of the force…" She says mockingly.

"What?" Rachel opens her mouth, shocked.

"It's nothing serious yet, but my agent got me a part in a-"

"In a movie? Like Hollywood?" Rachel interrupts the other woman afflicted.

"Yep." She nods with a smile plastered on her face. "It's a musical."

"I thought you didn't want to do musicals." She sighs defeated.

"It's different and you know it."

They stay in an awkward silence as Rachel ruminates for a moment.

"Can you be happy for me? I mean…" Amanda says unsure.

Rachel frowns and looks into Amanda's eyes.

"What you're talking about? Of course I can. And I am."

Amanda's face lights up with a genuine smile as Rachel wraps her arms around her friend and hugs her tight.

"I don't know what is going to happen or if I'm going to get the part-"

"Shut up." Rachel cuts her off as she pulls away. "You'll be amazing. I'm sure. Besides this is your dream, since NYADA." She tugs Amanda's hair behind her ear.

"It is." She nods happily and excited.

"So let's drink to that!"

"Drink to what?" Kurt asks as he approaches the two women.

"Amanda is going to leave us; she's been seduced by the west coast glamour."

"Oh!" Kurt gasps dramatically. "But I already knew that."

"Oh really?" Rachel looks inquiringly at Amanda.

"We barely see each other, how was I supposed to tell you?"

"Don't be a drama queen-"

"We're all drama queens." Kurt mumbles, but Rachel ignores him and goes on.

"Of course we see each other, it's not like before, obviously, we're not on college anymore…"

"Okay, sorry."

"Apologies accepted." Rachel says arrogantly as Amanda rolls her eyes. "Where's Blaine?" She asks Kurt.

"Bathroom." He answers as he leans on the bar counter. "So, are we going to toast or not? Besides this is a party, we shouldn't be talking about career stuff."

"Toast please." Amanda beams.

"Yeah give me alcohol." Rachel demands playfully.

/

"Guys? Guys!"

"What?" Kurt pulls away from his boyfriend and looks at the intruder.

"Where's Rachel?"

"Last time I checked she was with you."

Amanda frowns confused, in her state of drunkenness she is not sure of anything.

"She was?"

"Yes. She was." Blaine nods animatedly as he is a little tipsy too.

"I'm going to check the bathrooms."

She leaves the couple to start looking for Rachel. She finds the Broadway star in the same bathroom they were making out hours ago, only this time she has another company.

"Wow! You got another girl rather quickly." Amanda is a little upset that she caught Rachel making out with a hot blonde. She turns on her heels and leaves. Rachel pulls away from the woman and follows Amanda right away.

"Amanda…" She calls out.

"What?"

"It's not what you're thinking. She attacked me."

"You know she is one of those whores that try anything to get fame right?"

"You shouldn't judge people like that Amanda… Especially because you know what's like to be on the receiving end of judgmental eyes." She snaps in annoyance.

"And why is that?!" Amanda shouts furiously. "Because I'm gay?!"

Rachel stares at her silently.

"Whatever, I'm going home."

"Amanda… Wait… You're drunk…"

"So are you... I'm going to be just fine." With that, she turns around and leaves.

No longer after Amanda gets home Rachel is knocking on her door.

"What do you want?" Amanda asks as she opens the door of her apartment for Rachel to enter.

"Just talk…" Rachel raises her arms playfully as she gets in.

Amanda sighs and closes the door behind them.

"Now?"

"Why?" Rachel asks as she goes toward the living room and throws herself on the couch. "Are you busy or something?"

"I was planning to drink till I pass out." She points to the bottle on the coffee table.

"Lame…"

"Rachel…"

"Amanda…" She exhales soundly. "Are you mad at me because I was making out with that woman?" Rachel whispers dramatically, clearly drunk.

"No."

"I think you are." She giggles.

"Well, you're wrong, I'm not."

"Can I?" Rachel points to the wine bottle, but she doesn't wait for Amanda's response she grabs the bottle and not even bothering to take the glass, she drinks it from the bottleneck.

Amanda rolls her eyes at her friend's behavior and walks toward her bedroom. Holding the bottle on her hands Rachel tilts her head and rests it on the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take off this dress."

"Do you have something stronger than wine?" Rachel mumbles.

As she didn't hear what Rachel asked Amanda gets back to the living room.

"What?"

"I said: do you have something stronger?" Rachel gestures the bottle up in the air.

"Why? You're fucking drunk already."

"So?" She says petulantly, but her eyes are glazed on the exposed skin in front of her as Amanda is only in her underwear.

"What you're doing here Rachel? Really?" She asks as she notices the way Rachel is ogling her body.

"Like I said, I thought you were upset with me. Soon you're going to leave me I don't want us to cut ties." She gulps anxiously. "I've lost so many people to the west lands." She adds sadly.

"Drama queen." Amanda says with a smile on her lips. She sits close to Rachel and takes the bottle from her hand, drinking half of the bottle in three swigs. Rachel watches her every motion, completely aware of Amanda almost nakedness.

"Is it bad that I want to fuck you?"

Amanda gasps, spitting some wine in the process.

"No…" She licks her lips eagerly. Is she going to have sex with Rachel Berry?

Smirking as she is enjoying the effect she is causing on the other woman, Rachel takes the bottle again and drinks the rest of its contents. She places the bottle on the coffee table and gets closer to Amanda. She starts kissing the tan skin of Amanda's neck as the other woman moans in contentment.

"Okay, okay…"

Amanda stands up abruptly.

"What?" Rachel asks confused.

"This is probably a bad idea."

"Ugh! Stop thinking… just…" Rachel stands up and places her hands on the taller woman's hips.

"Easy for you to say. You don't fucking care about me or my feelings."

"Are you an emotional drunk?" Rachel huffs impatiently. "How lucky I am…" She mumbles.

"You're a fucking bitch. Just get out of my apartment!" Amanda snaps furiously.

"Wow, now you're an angry drunk. What a wonderful mix…" She says sarcastically as she goes toward the kitchen. "Quinn and Santana… wonderful…"

"What are you doing? I said get out!"

"I'm going to find something stronger for you to drink, so you can give it up to me."

"You're crazy…"

Amanda shakes her head, waves her arms and heads to her bedroom.

"I'm not crazy." Rachel follows her into the bedroom.

"You are."

"Don't call me crazy." She grabs Amanda by her wrist and pulls her closer.

"Or what?"

Rachel presses their lips together in a searing kiss effectively making Amanda's speechless. She holds the bra fastener and takes it off rather quickly as she immediately cups one breast and leans down to suck the other.

"Oh god…" Amanda gasps and bites her lip in pleasure.

As lust takes over her, Rachel pushes Amanda on the bed a little roughly and stares at her female form. However, the large amount of alcohol in her body can't silence the voice in the back of her head.

_She is a girl… She is a fucking girl…_

_You're not gay… you're not gay… _

_Maybe I'm bisexual it's okay… no big deal, I'm an open minded person_

_Two words for you Rachel:_

_Quinn Fabray…_

_What about her? I didn't dump her because she was a girl, I don't love her the way she loves me;_

_Liar!_

_I'm in love with Finn…_

_Oh! Wonderful! Err… Where's Finn by the way? Oh yeah right! Fucking Lima!_

Rachel ignores the voice and gets on top of Amanda leaning down to press their lips together again. She pulls her dress up as Amanda tries to reach her panties, and when she manages to grab the waistband she pulls it down exposing Rachel to her utter delight. Before Amanda can make a move though, Rachel places the woman's hands above her head holding Amanda by the wrist, never disconnecting their lips she starts grinding herself on Amanda's toned thigh.

They moan in unison.

_What you're doing? Stop! Stop! Stop!_

_No! No! No!_

She bites Amanda's bottom lip never stopping her hips motions. But as Amanda grabs her ass, lifting her thigh and increasing her pleasure even more, Rachel looks down at the other woman and suddenly everything seems so wrong, especially because there's something else inside Amanda's eyes, it's not just lust. She feels awful because she is just using her friend, but Amanda wants it to be something more.

_Who are you?_

_I don't know…_

The truth is that something happened inside of her when she saw Quinn walking away from her that night. Ironically, by choosing the life she thought she has always wanted as a kid, she is gradually wiping off that kid. Being on Broadway is a dream coming true, but it will never make her whole, she is alienating her friends, the real ones, even Kurt and Blaine. Nothing is the same, and now she doesn't even have Finn.

Little Rachel wanted to live a faire tale where she was a Broadway star married to her prince charming and the mother of wonderful kids. Two, she has always wanted two, a boy and a girl. The girl was going to be named Antoinette of course, and the boy Benjamin. And they'd live happily ever after.

"Oh god!"

Rachel goes over the edge and collapses on top of Amanda, her breathing labored as she nestles her head on the other woman's neck.

"Fuck…"

She curses under her breathe as she slowly drifts off.

_I'm so fucking stupid…_

Her eyes slide closed and her mind begins to shut down.

"What?" Amanda questions as she is running her nails on Rachel's back.

With the lack of response she calls out the brunette.

"Rachel?"

A loud snore resonates through the room as Amanda frowns amused. Caning her neck she looks down at Rachel's head in disbelief.

"Rach…" She nudges the Broadway star. "Can't believe you passed out on me…" she sighs frustrated. "What am I going to do now? Masturbate?" She smirks as she entertains the idea. "You're luck you're so fucking gorgeous…" She moves Rachel off her and plants sweet kisses on Rachel's neck unzipping her dress and pulling it down and off of her. She unclasps the fastener of Rachel's bra and shifts her on bed so Rachel is lying on her back now. She takes off the bra completely and stares for a moment. She kisses one of Rachel's breasts tenderly and lay down by her side to cuddle the Broadway star.

"Nope…" She fidgets on bed. "Need to get off…"

She opens the drawer on her nightstand to take her favorite toy.

/

_**Months later…**_

"So what's up? News, news, I need gossip…"

"Nothing new…"

"Nothing new? Aren't you engaged?"

"It's not like you didn't know…"

"Touché." She giggles carefree, she might not be head over heels in love with the Broadway star, at least not anymore, but the sight of Rachel still puts her on a high.

"I'm still so very sorry for what I did to you…"

"Rachel, you did nothing wrong, I mean… okay it was a little frustrating, but it was an interesting night nevertheless. And please I don't want to talk about that. We promised, remember? Besides I've already unloaded my angry on you. We're cool."

"Yeah…" Rachel opens her eyes widely. "I remember that, but I guess I deserved that. I was a bitch. I used you and ran away without a word. I…"

"Moving on…"

Amanda waves her hand as Rachel nods her head and leans her body on the vanity of Amanda's dressing room. The Broadway star scans the room as she remembers the first time she stepped feet in there.

"What you're doing here exactly? Not that I'm complaining…"

"I'm here to help you, cause you need to be flawless. I don't want to brag me, but performing it's kind of my thing…"

"Of course it is… And sure, as the very humble person I am, I'm going to accept your help and tips. " Amanda says teasingly.

"Are you insinuating something?"

"Of course not!" She laughs. "And I don't have much time…" She pouts. "I need to get ready. Oh!" She exclaims as she remembers something. "Emily is working as costume designer assistant."

"Who?" Rachel frowns mockingly. "Am I supposed to know her?" She chuckles humouredly.

"Emily, Quinn's girlfriend?"

Of course, how could she have forgotten?

_Little bitch works with costumes. _

Rachel clenches her jaw as she tries to remain calm and to show a neutral expression.

"She is a bitch." She says nonchalantly.

"You don't like her?" Amanda asks genuinely interested.

"She turned my best friend against me. Of course I don't like her."

"I didn't know that…"

"Yeah…" Rachel ducks her head and spots the jewelry placed on the open black velvet box. "What's this?"

"Oh that…"

As soon as Amanda finishes explaining everything about the necklace she can tell that something is going on inside Rachel's head.

"I want to play a little game." Rachel finally says something after a moment mulling over her plan.

"What game?"

"Do you know the pain of loss?"

Funny that she is mentioning the "pain of loss"; are they that over? Is their friendship really dead?

"She made me lose my Qu- Friend…" She cleans her throat. "She'll have a taste of what's like to lose something precious to them, now I'm not saying this beautiful but yet insignificant thing can be compared to Quinn-"

"I wouldn't say insignificant, but anyway…" Amanda clarifies.

"It's a fake jewelry…"

"That has just two others replicas that happen to be in L.A. now."

"Whatever… Anyway, it'll just be a little prank…" She smirks deviously as she holds the necklace in front of her eyes.

"No way."

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel you can't do that… besides if it disappears everybody will assume it was me."

"Not if you say you didn't open the box." She closes the box and puts it inside the silver case. "See, just like it got here. It wasn't here, it disappeared before. It's your word against hers."

"Rachel…" Amanda whines as the Broadway star puts the necklace in her jeans' pocket.

"What?" She frowns irritated. "I already told you; it's just a prank." She gets close and cups Amanda's cheeks. "Nothing is going to happen to you, don't worry."

"I know that. But what about her, people will be very upset with her, like I said, this-" She points to Rachel's pocket. "-Is very important."

Rachel huffs impatiently. "I'm not gonna let that happen too."

"Rachel…"

"Stop…" She pecks Amanda's lips. "Worrying."

Amanda licks her lips dumbfounded.

_Damn Rachel Berry!_

She sighs defeated.

"_Amanda?"_

They hear a knock on the door and curiously enough, Rachel recognizes that voice.

"I'm going to hide myself in the bathroom. Don't let her go there." Rachel looks at her friend serious.

"Come in." Amanda answers after Rachel gets in the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time…<strong>_

Regret.

That's what she is feeling right now and it has nothing to do with the headache or her dizziness, no, she is not upset because of her hangover, of course it sucks. But she is regretting that she once again let her insecurities to guide her actions, she allowed the past back to her life.

There was a reason why she cut ties with Rachel a few years ago, besides her broken heart that is.

"Morning…"

Startled by Emily's voice, she sits up so fast that she ends up falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn looks down and covers herself.

Why is she in her underwear?

"Well, here is my apartment so…"

"No, no… I meant, why are we in the same bed?"

Emily places her index finger on her chin and starts musing.

"Emily." Quinn says impatiently.

"Geez, I was just going to wake you up. I thought you wanted to leave as soon as possible." She smirks. "It's pass noon…"

"What?" Quinn stands up and scans the room looking for her clothes. "I can't believe it…" She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "Shit…" She sits on the bed as she takes a deep breath.

"Take it…"

Emily offers her two pills and a glass of water.

"I'm never going to drink like that again; I woke up and had to throw up again… I made coffee, do you want it?"

"No…" The blonde shakes her head carefully, she swallows the pills and takes the water, handing the glass to Emily after. "I have to go. Where's my dress?"

"Brittany called earlier… And this dress?" Emily points to where the dress is placed, on the edge of the bed.

She takes the dress as something occurs to her.

"She called you?"

"Yes, she tried yours first-"

"Where's my phone?"

"I don't know, where did you let it?"

Quinn starts looking for her phone and putting on her dress at the same time.

"Calm down baby. Why are you in a rush?" Emily says playfully. "Are you sure you don't want a coffee? You should probably take a shower…"

"No Emily." Quinn says rudely. "I don't want any of that. I want to get out of here immediately."

"Are you mad at me?" She frowns upset.

Quinn ignores her and walks toward the living room to take her shoes and search for her phone.

"It's not my fault okay." Emily follows her. "You're the one that wanted to stay and you found that bottle of vodka by yourself." She smirks. "I didn't force you to do anything."

"Right… You didn't?" Quinn says inquiringly.

"What you mean by that?"

"I was just thinking…"

"What?" Emily narrows her eyes; suddenly she is not so sure of herself.

"I wanted to get close to Rachel again."

Emily shakes her head in disdain.

"So?"

"You convinced me otherwise…"

The blonde finds her high heels shoes and placing her hand on the couch for support, as she is on her feet she puts her shoes on quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asks confused.

"Do you remember the Christmas I spent at home? After we broke up and after Rachel got married?" She asks rhetorically, eyes glazed at nowhere in particular as she is reminiscing that period of her life. "Three years ago actually… I visited Rachel's dads."

She actually made a trip to Rachel's bedroom that day. Even though the Berry men got really confused with her visit, because they knew something must have happened between the two as they never bought Rachel's explanation - she said to them that the only reason they had drifted away from each other was the long distance between Quinn and her - when they saw the blonde at their porch, they didn't question it and they were really happy to see her as their daughter was absent once again.

"I came back here and I knew I needed her back in my life, but you said it wasn't a good idea because I was going to suffer, I was going to be heartbroken again and I let you convince me…"

"No, you saw my reasoning because it was true. Rachel was and still is toxic to you…"

_And I'm addicted to her…_

Quinn smirks, because, hell yeah!

_Focus Quinn! Not the time to fantasized about your girlfriend or to be thinking about Britney's songs… remember that time Rachel showed up at school dressed in that Britney Spears' outfit? Oh fuck yeah!_

She has literally to repress a moan as she focuses on her ex girlfriend again and shakes herself off of her reveries.

"No, I was stupid and an idiot, Rachel needed me, and I was selfish. I just thought about me."

"This is not being selfish. You didn't want to be hurt."

"No. I just thought about me, that's not going to happen again…" She says emphatic, takes a deep breath and goes to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To my friend's."

"I thought I was your friend…" Emily pouts.

"I thought that too…"

"What?" She opens her mouth shocked.

"As my friend you should respect my relationship and my will."

"I can't do that." She shakes her head vehemently. "And do you know why? Because I love you and I know that she is going to break your heart."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's done it before!" Emily says loudly.

"She was afraid and scared!" Quinn retorts firmly as she walks toward her ex girlfriend.

"That's not an excuse…"

"It is…" Quinn sighs affectionately. "She'd never hurt anyone. She was the one hurting…"

"She was a fucking coward who was afraid of coming out, actually she still is…"

"You don't fucking know her, you don't know what Rachel went through! Don't fucking judge her!" Quinn says fiercely as she loses her cool. "Look…" She runs her fingers through her hair trying to calm herself down. "I thought we could move on and be friends…"

"You're saying we can't?"

"You tell me. I mean, just the other day we were hanging out and having fun and you had Jessica… And now…"

"Now what?"

"You're talking about our past and that you still love me… I thought we were over…"

Emily chuckles amused.

"I don't think we are, look at us." She gestures between them. "You couldn't even look at me naked last night."

Quinn frowns annoyed. "In case you haven't noticed I'm in a relationship and I won't do anything that might put that in jeopardy…" She sighs soundly. "More than I already did."

"If you're so sure about your relationship with Rachel why you're here?"

"Because I was trying to be a good friend, but apparently I ended up being a terrible girlfriend. I have to go." She turns around and walks toward the door.

"You are a good friend and you're a good girlfriend. Rachel lied to you. You can't trust her."

"But I do."

With that she holds the door's knob and opens it.

"She is not what you're think she is…" Emily huffs. "I just want you to know that I'll be here to mend your heart."

"No… Rachel is exactly what I think she is, the love of my life. We're over Emily, and I'd like you to understand that."

She gets out of the apartment without another word.

* * *

><p>This is the last place she'd like to be right now, but it needs to be done and that's why right after she landed at LAX she came to here.<p>

"What you're doing here."

"I had a talk with Amanda. She told me everything."

In silence, Emily stares at Rachel not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Can I come in?"

At first Emily was resolute as to not give Rachel permission to enter her building, but Rachel was insistent and with a little bit of charm she asked the doorman to talk to Emily over the intercom. She told it was very important and she was going to be very quick.

Emily nods and allows Rachel inside. She closes the door and walks toward her stylish and perfect designed living room, Rachel notices, too perfect actually.

_She must be a freaking neat person. She has good taste however… she dated Quinn right? As in she will never date again…_

Rachel smiles at that thought, although her face remains neutral as Emily gestures to the couch.

The Broadway star sits on the couch as the other brunette sits on the armchair, crossing her legs in an imposing manner.

"So?" Emily asks, glaring at Rachel.

Placing her hands on her lap Rachel takes a deep breath gathering all her self control as she knows she will need it from now on.

"I'm here to apologize." She starts calmly.

"I'm sorry… come again?" Emily frowns confused.

"I talked to Amanda. I know she told you about the necklace occurrence, and of course you told Quinn… I'm assuming. I don't blame you though. That was the most stupid thing I've ever done. And I did send a girl to a crack house once…" She draws her lips into her mouth as her nostrils flares slightly. "But I was sixteen back then, what's hardly an excuse." She waves her hand. "I knew what I was doing with the whole necklace thing, and don't hold any resentment toward Amanda. I manipulated her."

"I don't." Emily says sincerely. "I know Amanda. She wouldn't be capable of that alone. I know what is like to fall for someone."

"She is not in love with me…"

"Maybe not anymore…" Emily says with venom. "Not that you care right?"

"Please don't act like you know me. And you certainly don't know anything about my relationship with Amanda."

"So you have a relationship with her?" She asks suggestively.

"She is my friend."

"Friends who fuck each other…"

Rachel clenches her jaw.

"I'm here to apologize, not to talk about my relationship with Amanda."

"You won't deny it then?" Emily smirks.

"I don't have to… Anyway…" She swallows hard trying to control her rage and pride. "I'm sorry. Taking that necklace was a stupid thing to do, but for you to know, it was really just a prank, I was planning on get all the blame if necessary."

"Oh Really?" She questions doubtful. "You would've put yourself in a compromising position because of me?"

"It's not like I would've gone to jail or anything…" Rachel shrugs. "You were Quinn's girlfriend; everybody knew Quinn and I were high school's friends. In the end I think the prank thing was going to be very plausible."

"This is what you're going to say to Quinn?"

"This is the truth…"

"We both know you didn't want it to be a prank, so why don't you stop lying and just leave?"

Rachel crosses her arms over her chest upset.

"You're right. I really wanted to ruin you. I lied to Amanda. It wasn't a prank."

Emily raises her hands mockingly.

"Much better…"

"But…" Rachel trails off ashamed. "I regretted my actions as soon as I stepped my feet out of that theater."

"Remorse? Or just cowardice?"

"None…"

"Why did you change your mind then?"

"In my twisted mind I thought she was going to see you through another prism. You were going to be a loser." She sighs. "Yeah I was kind of really out of reason… I couldn't stand the way she looked at you the day we met each other. Everybody kept saying how amazing talented you were, even Kurt… I mean, my best friend? I was just jealous…"

Emily furrows her eyebrows as she is mulling over everything Rachel is saying. It sucks that she can actually relate to everything.

"You're trying to steal her from me. It's not that different…"

"Are you kidding me?" She snaps. "What would you say if I had tried to sabotage your precious career?"

"You're manipulating her and her feelings, those photos?"

"I know what you're doing here. You're trying to make us even bu-"

"I'm not." Rachel cuts her off. "I'm here because I wanted to say sorry to you, but I can't forget that you want my girlfriend. And I want you to back off."

"You apologized and I heard you, now if you excuse me, I have things to do." She stands up upset.

Rachel nods her head ever so slightly and after she smoothes her jeans she stands up as well.

Eager to leave as she really holds no affection toward the other brunette, Rachel turns around and walks toward the front door.

Before she leaves though she thinks it's time to retort Emily's statement.

"And you were too much of a coward to have her."

"You were right before, I was a coward, but I've learned with my mistakes, you though…" She trails off. "Not so much…"

"You think so?" She inquires sarcastically.

"Otherwise you'd know that nothing can pull us apart irrevocably. In the end we'll be back into each other's arms. It's inevitable." She turns to the door again as Emily remains still, calm and unaffected.

"She thinks that is the case with you and your ex husband." Emily says with venom.

Rachel stops on her tracks, craving her nails in her palms angrily.

"What did you say to her?" She turns to face the other woman.

"Nothing. I didn't have to. The evidences speak for themselves…"

Rachel chuckles.

"That was a pathetic attempt by the way…"

"It wasn't an attempt. Soon or later Quinn will see my reasoning."

"Which is?" Rachel crosses her arms intrigued and scornful.

"You're not good for her." She says seriously.

"And you think you are?" Rachel asks genuinely.

"I am sure I am."

"Too bad she doesn't think so…"

"For now…" She exhales soundly. "Good bye…" Emily gestures toward the door.

"With pleasure…"

"Oh… Wait…" Emily leans to take something on her coffee table with a smirk on her face. "I was going to hand over myself but since you're here…"

She hands Quinn's cell phone to a confused Rachel.

"What's that?" Rachel stares blankly at the device recognizing it right away.

"I thought you'd recognize Quinn's cell phone…" Emily says in a contemptuous tone.

"I do. I just don't know what her phone is doing here?"

"She left without it as she couldn't find it."

"She was here?" Rachel inquires through gritted teeth.

"She actually slept here…" Emily says suggestively and with a pleased smirk on her face.

"I don't believe you." Rachel takes the phone in a quick motion and checks it as to see if it's really Quinn's.

"It's really hers. The battery is dead though."

"I don't know what you're up to, but you're better stay away from her."

"I didn't force her to do anything…"

"What do you mean?"

"It means I'm always going to think you don't deserve her. Now please…"

Rachel doesn't need to be asked, twice she leaves.

* * *

><p>"Hi!"<p>

"Hi-"

Before she can do anything, Brittany involves her in a bear hug.

"Come in. Where you've been?"

"Wow, Brittany can I breath first?"

The blonde laughs amused. "Sure." She takes Rachel's handbag and holds the smaller woman's arm.

They walk inside the house with their arms intertwined.

"Oh hello." Santana says as she approaches the pair. She comes closer and hugs her friend, though not with the same intensity of Brittany's hug, it is with the same fondness.

"Hi." Rachel says smiling.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" Santana asks.

"I'm okay. I just need to talk to her." Rachel sighs.

"No fighting okay?" Brittany pleads.

"No fighting. Just talk. We need to settle things down."

Santana and Brittany nods in sync.

"She is upstairs." Santana rolls her eyes. "Hangover. Go easy on her."

Rachel shakes her head in awe.

"What?" Santana questions her.

"I thought you were going to be mad at me because of the photos…"

"Do I have to be?"

"No." Rachel says right away. "By the way Emily was the one behind that photos…"

"What you mean?" Brittany asks shocked.

"Apparently she had an ally in Lima. This person took the photos and sent to her." Rachel decides to omit Kate's participation on the plot.

"I knew it…" Santana says matter of fact. "I know you like her B, but I just can't stand her and now with all this…" She shakes her head. "It's really over to me."

"That's because you're team Rachel." Brittany says affectionately.

"What? No… I mean…"

"Aw Santana…" Rachel says teasingly.

"I didn't think she could do something like that though…" Brittany states thoughtful.

"You just think the best of everyone."

"Yeah, Santana is right Brittany, but you don't have to dislike her…"

"What you're talking about?" Santana questions intrigued.

"I think she really cares about Quinn, she is genuine about that at least…"

"You're saying that because of the necklace thing?" Brittany asks rhetorically.

"You guys talked…?"

The couple glance at each other as their muteness speaks volume.

"Yes… at least a little bit…" Brittany answers.

"I'm going to explain everything to you guys later, now I need to talk to her."

They nod.

"Go ahead; we're going to take care of your things." Brittany reassures her.

* * *

><p>She finds Quinn lying on her stomach looking like she is asleep. She gets close and sits on the edge of the bed.<p>

She can't help herself but stare.

_I love you so much…_

She thinks emotional. "It should be illegal…" She whispers with a smile on her face and moony eyes.

"Hi…"

She is startled by Quinn's sweet voice as she lost track of the time observing her girlfriend.

"Hi…" She says in a low voice.

"You're here." Quinn sits up, cups her girlfriend's neck and presses their lips together. Rachel is reluctant at first, but it's quite hard to resist Quinn's lips, however before the kiss gets too heated she pulls away albeit unwillingly.

She takes Quinn's phone from her pocket and hands it to Quinn. Silently.

"What…?" The blonde drops her head and looks at her phone. "Where did you get it?" She takes it and tosses it away.

"Where you left it…"

Quinn opens her eyes widely. "You went to Emily's house…" She says in a low voice.

Rachel nods.

"Why?"

"Something needed to be done."

"What you're talking about? Rachel… what did you do?"

"Are you worried about your ex girlfriend when you have yet to explain to me why you spent the night at her apartment?"

Even though she seems calm her tone gives away her truly state of mind. She is not mad so to speak, just a little bit irritated. Mostly she is jut mad at herself for being a jerk for so long.

"She was drunk; like really bad. I was just being a good friend."

"So you can be the good friend, but when it's me you just lose your mind and starts doubting my motivations? And why did you stay if you were drunk too?" She says exacerbated.

"I wasn't drunk!" Quinn clarifies eagerly.

"Don't you think I know when you're in a hangover?" Rachel points to Quinn's face.

"I wasn't drunk when I got there." She mumbles it ashamed.

"What?"

"I started drinking after I called you."

"Oh…" Rachel runs her hands on her hair and takes a deep breath.

"I was planning to leave as soon as she got better, but…"

"But what? You two got drunk together instead? What else that I don't know? Share the same bed?" She stands up abruptly. She doesn't want to look at her girlfriend right now.

"Nothing happened." Quinn informs serious.

"Nothing happened?" Rachel turns around to face her girlfriend, fire in her eyes. "You spent the night at your ex girlfriend's apartment after you had hung up the phone on me. And you're saying nothing happened?"

"I'm not saying that what I did was right, but I had my reasons Rachel. I was really just trying to be a good friend. I've never seen her that drunk before. And you can't complain you went to Lima to see your ex husband."

"Are you really comparing Finn to her?!" Rachel shouts angrily.

Quinn chuckles ironical. She gets out of the bed and gets closer to Rachel.

"You're right, how can I compare anyone to him?"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. She poisoned you." Rachel shakes her head in disbelief. "Finn is dating."

"What?"

"That's what he wanted to say to me. He thought he needed to tell me in person as we're trying to be friends, by the way that was Emily's plan too as well as the photos. She convinced Kate, your neighbor to convince Finn… Kate took those photos…"

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry that it bothers you that I want to be his friend. I felt like I failed him. To be honest by the end I thought we were going to drift away from each other, I'm relieved we didn't."

She passes by Quinn and sits on the bed again.

"I married him in love with you, I wasn't honest with him. Technically I cheated on him with Amanda, I lied to her. I said he was my ex, but we were just trying to figure some things out…"

Quinn is a little confused right now; she sits by her girlfriend's side and keeps paying attention.

"Even though my reasons as to why I helped Blaine to get that part weren't completely selfish and Jason's career path had more to do with his explosive personality than to my interference, he really was better than Blaine on the audition, what doesn't mean he was better to the part."

"Yes… and you made amends… and like you said, it wasn't your fault that he let one rejection to put him down." Quinn says sweetly.

"Maybe… but what I'm trying to make you see is that you were right. At some point of my life I went from the girl you met in high school to a bitch, a bitch capable of ruining someone's career just because she had what I was too much stupid and…" She breathes heavily, eyes full of unshed tears. "Coward to have… I was a coward… I know we talked about it before, but it's true… "

"Rachel…" Quinn says affectionately as she lifts her hand to caress her girlfriend. Rachel however dodges the touch to Quinn's dislike.

"Yes I slept with Amanda, although I don't remember what we did. But I know it was good…" She blushes slightly. "At least to me. I- I passed out on her after I…" She trails off embarrassed.

"I really don't want to know." Quinn grimaces.

"And yes, I was the one behind the necklace occurrence. I tricked Amanda so she thought it was just a prank, but I really wanted to ruin Emily."

"What happened?" She asks curiously.

"I don't know. I just didn't manage to go all the way. I couldn't. I gave it back to Mr. Davison and I instructed him on what he should say to her." She pauses, reminiscing that day. "So she could get away with everything without harm…" She adds after a while. "She should say she had it the whole time and it was just a misunderstanding…" She clarifies and remains quiet for awhile. "I don't want you to look at me differently…" She sighs tearful.

"I couldn't if I tried…"

"Are you sure?"

"What you mean?"

Rachel closes her eyes tightly and sobs.

"Rachel?"

"We need…"

"What?"

"Just listen okay?" She turns to face Quinn and holds the blonde hand fondly.

"No…" This time Quinn is the one who dodges the contact as she stands up abruptly. "I don't want to hear." She feels her heart tightening inside her chest.

"Quinn…" Rachel holds her by the wrist. "I want us to put our relationship on hold now. We just need a tim-"

"You're breaking up with me?" Quinn gasps dramatically.

Despite the very dramatic situation they are in Rachel can't help it but roll her eyes.

"I'm not… I said put it on hold." She pauses, pondering her words. "Everything happened too fast. I don't regret anything, but you clearly still have some doubts regarding my feelings."

"I don't." Quinn whines childlike.

"Yes you do…" She sighs tiredly. "I can't blame you though…"

She stares blankly at the floor as old memories starts resonating through her mind.

_**Flashback:**_

"_So that's it? He says 'I want you back' and that's it?"_

"_It wasn't like that."_

"_Rachel it's getting old this little game. You both need to take different paths. That's pretty obvious."_

"_Can you just stop? I know marry with 17 was a stupid idea and you were right back then, but can you stop saying Finn is not good to me? I know you want what's best for me, but please I just want you to trust me. Finn is not perfect I know, but I will always love him."_

"_I don't doubt that. I'm just saying you are holding onto him as if he is your only choice."_

"_I know he is not okay! I'm not that pathetic girl who was over the moon with the fact that the quarterback had a crush on her, but he is more than that to me now."_

"_No Rachel, I think he is still exactly that to you."_

"_We have our ups and downs, but we'll always end up into each other arms."_

_**Now:**_

That's why Quinn had that strange feeling of similitude when Emily said the blonde was going to run after Rachel at the first chance. That's why Rachel got so uneasy when Emily said Quinn was insecure about Finn.

She needs to change that. But she doesn't want to do it with words. She needs actions.

Rachel stands up again and cups Quinn's cheeks. "Please don't be like this, I thought about it and it's for the best."

"The best? You're breaking my heart, how is it the best?"

"Quinn please..."

"I know I was a child, but please don't do that." She cries. "Please don't leave me." She hugs Rachel as tight as she manages. "Please."

"Look at me." Rachel says in a serious tone and with difficulty she pulls away from Quinn's embrace. "Look at me." She locks their eyes onto each other. "I love you; I'm not going to let you go. We went from barely talking to each other to living together in less than a year. I know we know each other since forever, but I rather take one step back now and give you space. I want you to trust me."

"I trust you Rachel, I was just jealous…"

"We can still live together, but I want you to stay here for one week-"

"One week?" Quinn complains.

"It will be good. Just take your time. I'm not going anywhere I promise; you'll have to trust me."

She pecks her girlfriend's lips and starts walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I think it'll be better if I stay with Mercedes tonight and I'm going back to New York tomorrow."

Before she reaches the door Quinn holds her hand and stops her.

"Stay." She says in a low voice.

"I…"

"I understand what you want, I was immature and insecure. I know you love me. I just think this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." She smiles as tears starts streaming down her face. She gets closer and tugs Rachel's hair behind her ear as she looks intensely into Rachel's eyes. "I'm going to respect your decision, but I need you here with me now."

"When you say it like that it seems I'm the hangman here…"

"Maybe you are…" Quinn teases gazing at Rachel lips.

"I…" Rachel licks her lips. "I'm just…"

"I knew you were going to be my hangman since the day you smiled at me. Not your show smile, but your real one. The Rachel Berry's trade mark smile. It was amazing to be on the receiving end of that smile for the first time."

Rachel giggles amused.

"It's okay though."

She rubs her nose on Rachel's nose tenderly.

"I love you." She says earnestly.

"I love you too." Rachel replies over the moon.

"Marry me…?"

She gasps, completely speechless, and not for a good reason. What she will do? She can't deny Quinn. Once again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" She mumbles frustrated.

"What?"

She hides her face on her hands.

"Baby please don't do that." She whines. "Please ask me again when we're ready…"

"Wow…" Quinn licks her lips. "Okay it was the worst proposal ever… and it definitely was the worst answer as well."

"It's not that. I don't think we're ready now."

"So you were lying before? You don't want to marry me?" Quinn asks confused and unsure.

"I want to marry you. That's not the point here. You believe me right?"

Quinn nods ever so slightly.

"I thought about what you said and you were right. We don't have to rush anything…" She kisses her girlfriend cheek. "Now go to rest a little, I'm going to talk to them and I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"When you say a time, you mean we can't have sex either?"

The brunette nibbles her bottom lip as to restrain herself.

"Exactly. Sex is a distraction, we can't think straight when we… you know…"

Quinn throws herself on the bed and as her arms are crossed over her chest, and her face screws up in a scowl Rachel knows the blonde is in one of her tantrums. Although she won't deny that she finds it very cute.

"It seems a break up to me…"

Looking at her girlfriend intensely Rachel straddles the actress and leans down to press their lips together. Quinn sits up, clutches her hands at the back of Rachel's shirt and deepens the kiss.

After several minutes of making out, breathless, Rachel finally pulls away.

"Does it still seem like a break up?"

Smiling foolishly as she is on a high, she pulls her girlfriend into her again and kisses her passionately. But once again Rachel pulls away.

"But I meant it. We can't fix everything with sex."

Quinn growls and Rachel moves over her and out of the bed.

"I'll be right back."

"I really hate Emily right now."

"That's a good thing to hear I won't deny it."

"That was your plan all along right?" Quinn says as she props herself on her elbows.

"I'd never manipulate you. I'm not her."

"I know."

Quinn says meaningfully as Rachel smiles knowingly.

"That's why it could never work out. She wasn't you."

Rachel nods and leaves the room.

They are going to be okay.

What's trust and jealous issues compared to their love? Will they learn with their mistakes? Sure. Will they stop being insecure overnight? Of course not.

But Rachel wants Quinn to understand that there's no coming back to Finn arms. Not anymore. And she will prove it. The same way Quinn will have to learn to trust her unreservedly as she is not the same woman that seven years ago lied to her and broke her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>So? how was it? I promise that next chapter will be all about faberry.<strong>

**Okay, it will eventually have a proposal... I mean the real one, that was teasing...  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**This is very short, but it's just a transition chapter, I'm traveling and It's been so long since I last updated that I decided to update as it is. But I'll be back home this weekend, so hopefully, I will update a bigger one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**Before the forever part (part 3)**

"It's gonna be a good thing I suppose. I mean, I've only been in Paris one time, but I found it amazing over there. And we'll have the opportunity to be away from each other for more than one week."

Sitting on her bed, indian style, wearing her short and shirt comfortable combination, Rachel watches as Quinn stops undressing herself to stare at the brunette, face changing into a scowl.

"And you think that would be good?" Quinn asks hurtful.

"Quinn…" Rachel sighs and looks at her girlfriend tenderly.

"It's Paris Rachel. I've always wanted to go to Paris with you. Don't you remember the list?"

The filming of the Rom-Com Quinn accepted starring in is going to start soon and part of it is going to take place in Paris.

"Of course I do. You put me on the bottom with a -5." Rachel teases with a smile on her lips.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Thinking about it," Rachel pauses and pretends to be musing. "Do you really think Santana and Puck are hotter than me?"

"Rachel…" Quinn whines impatiently.

"I'm kidding." Rachel gets off of the bed and holds her girlfriend's hands. "Of course I remember, and I hope you didn't kiss anyone at the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"You know I didn't." She smiles bashfully as she leans to peck Rachel's lips. "I'm intending to do it before I turn thirty though." She adds with pleading eyes as Rachel tilts her head to the side in amusement.

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"Yeah." She answers as her eyes shine in bliss. "I actually had her in my mind when I did the list."

"Stupid me… choosing to dance…" Rachel says more to herself.

"Uh?"

"We danced in the rain that day, but I should've kissed you instead."

"It was perfect the way it was." Quinn says honestly.

"It was…" Rachel sighs and then snaps herself out of her reveries. She is so going to kiss Quinn in the rain. And at the top of the Eiffel tower. "You must be tired." She lifts Quinn's hands and kisses them both. "Go take your bath. I'll be here waiting for you."

"And then we're having sex?" Quinn inquires hopefully.

"And then we're going to talk." She bites Quinn's jaw playfully. "We have lots of things to discuss."

"I don't want to discuss Rachel. I want you to go to Paris with me."

"In another opportunity, I'll go with you. I promise. Besides, it's work. You'll be busy with your filming schedule."

"I can find time for us."

"I know you can, but we don't have issues when it's about this." She gestures between them suggestively. "You need to trust me completely."

"Rachel," Quinn cups her girlfriend's cheek tenderly as she looks into brown eyes. "I trust you… And I'm sorry about Emily."

Sighing, Rachel averts her eyes, but Quinn makes the brunette face her again.

"I trust you, but…" She bites down on her bottom lip, vulnerable and emotional. "I am insecure about you and Finn." She admits in a lower tone. "And she knows that."

It's not some new information; however, Rachel can't help but get a little upset. She can't change her past, besides she knows everything happened for a reason and she has learned with her mistakes. Okay, she needed a little push from above, but she has learned. And now they need to focus on their future, and that thought reminds her of a very important quote.

"You said once we can't change the past." She says calmly as Quinn stares at her attentively. "I was married to him, I can't change that. I loved him," She pauses as she is afraid of what she is about to say. "I still love him, I also can't change that."

As if Rachel's skin is burning her, Quinn pulls away quickly.

"Love is not a one-dimensional thing Quinn." She says patiently as Quinn walks toward the bathroom door. "Otherwise, shouldn't I be jealous of you and Puck?"

Riled, the blonde actress turns to Rachel with fierce eyes.

"Don't you dare to compare." Quinn says firmly. "I never married Puck."

"No, you had a baby with him." Rachel says huffish.

"I was sixteen!" She raises her voice a little as she can't believe Rachel is bringing this up now. "I thought you had accepted Beth…" She adds in a small voice. Rachel and Beth are the two most important things in her life. The thought of Rachel resenting her daughter is too painful.

"What?" Rachel shakes her head vehemently. "That's not it."

"Explain then." The blonde actress pleads hurtfully.

"You don't trust me with Finn, because we have a past, we were married, but we're over." She explains, gesturing her hands, agitated. "Beth is always going to be his daughter. Noah is going to be part of your life forever."

"Only because I want him to." Quinn replies, scowling at her girlfriend.

"And I'm okay with that, most of the time." She says through gritted teeth. "I can't deny I get a little jealous when you guys are together." She waves her hands. "But, you're not okay with the fact that I want the same thing with Finn."

"It's different…"

"Why?" Rachel asks, whining in frustration.

"I don't love Puck the way you love Finn. Puck is my friend-"

"Who got you drunk and then took advantage of it!" Frustrated and irritated, she loses her tempers and bursts out the words without thinking.

"It was awful what he did, but he didn't rape me Rachel. Yes, he gave me wine coolers, but I didn't ask him to stop. That day has more to do with my sexuality than with alcohol. Alcohol was just something that helped me to get through that. I was so repressed by my family beliefs…" She sighs.

"I know…" Rachel gets close and cups Quinn's cheeks. "I know…" She kisses her girlfriend sweetly.

"Aside from Santana and Brittany, he is my best friend, and he was there for me when I needed. We've been friends for more than ten years now." She smiles as she remembers their journey till here, Puck working as talent scout and she becoming a Hollywood star. "You and Finn were married."

"For three years." Rachel interjects.

"After dating for years." Quinn points out calmly. "And I was there watching you guys for most part of it."

"Okay." Rachel nods knowingly. There's no point in arguing with Quinn now. "Somehow this is my fault. I'm going to stop mentioning him altogether, he's my past. And I'm going to prove it to you."

"I don't want you to be upset with me." Quinn pouts.

"I'm not. I promise. Just go take your bath." She kisses Quinn's lips and caresses the blonde's cheeks tenderly. "I love you."

As Quinn goes to take a bath, Rachel heads off to the kitchen. Moments later when Quinn exits their en suite, refreshed and renewed, she finds the dinner placed on the dinner table.

"I'm not you, but I kind of…" Rachel shrugs playfully. "Made us dinner."

"It's perfect." Quinn says, her eyes glazed over Rachel.

"So…" Rachel trails off as they sit. "How was your week?"

"Awful." Quinn answers without falter. "I missed you." She adds pouty.

"I missed you too."

"This means you should come to Paris with me."

"I'm going to think about it." Rachel nods her head as she sips on her wine. "We still need to work on our trust issues."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I was an idiot too. Actually, I'm the one to blame here. I thought about it you know…" She caresses Quinn's hand over the table. "This week I spent here without you, I kind of went back to that time. I lied to you, I lied to me… I chose him over you and it's okay that you have your doubts…"

"I… I believe you, Rachel, you know me…" She says sweetly as Rachel looks at her attentively. "I get so vulnerable when it comes to my feeling for you, it's scary sometimes. I like being in control, but when it comes to you, I'm not in control. I've never been. My feelings control me instead. And it was so confusing at first." She admits amused as Rachel looks at her in a longing way. "Like those pornographic drawings." She chuckles lively. "Then I tried to be indifferent to you, but I kept failing… I just can't control my emotions when I'm around you."

"Do you think it's a bad thing?" Rachel asks truly interested.

"I…" She shakes her head, a smile on her face. "Like it's in the song,"

_Remember those walls I built? _

_Well baby they're tumbling down…_

She sings sweetly as Rachel watches in awe.

"No. I don't think it's a bad thing. I mean, it used to be awful, especially when I was still in denial." She looks down at her plate thoughtful, and then she looks back at her girlfriend. "But my heart belongs to you, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And I just feel like the luckiest girl in the world because of it." Rachel says meaningfully.

The night goes on and they get engaged in a small talk, just enjoining each other's company. The talk turns into flirting as they finish eating and proceed to clean up the kitchen and to wash the dishes and then the flirting turns into kissing, and the kissing turns into making out in bed.

"I love your lips." Quinn whispers as she brushes her lips against Rachel's swollen ones.

"I can tell." Rachel replies, her smile spreading across her lips. "Mm…" She leans up and pecks Quinn's lips. "Let's sleep."

Quinn watches displeased as Rachel moves away from the blonde and effectively taking Quinn off of her.

"But…"

"Good night baby." Rachel says sweetly as she takes her girlfriend's arm, forcing Quinn to spoon her. With the contact of Rachel's body pressed against hers, her annoyance turns into a smile right away.

"Good night." She says in a low voice, kissing Rachel's temple as she cuddles the brunette. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel replies serenely, a smirking forming on her lips.

If Emily thinks she can trigger a crack in their relationship, using Finn no less, she is really more pretentious than Rachel first thought. But her mischievous plans were not a bad thing in the long run. It actually served to show Rachel that Quinn still feels insecure about her friendship or rather, her attempt of building a friendship with her ex husband.

Like she said, words are not enough, and tomorrow she is going to start her ploy to prove her love and show Quinn to whom her heart belongs.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Just a warming up to what's coming. And yes Quinn needs to complete her list. Let me see, among other things, that you guys will find out soon enogh, there's Paris, Italy and… Marry the love of her life!<strong>


End file.
